Blood Heritage
by June Birdie
Summary: complete A crazed believer of the King Arthur legend tries to bring the Knights to the present, but something goes wrong and the last descendant of one of the knights falls through the slipstream of time. Bad Lang. Warning.
1. The Girl

**_Standard Disclaimer applies; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" _**

**_Summary: AU and goes somewhat with the movie and with my own twisted mind. A crazed believer in the Legend of King Arthur seeks the strongest descendents of the Legendary Knights of Camelot to serve a secret society. Through using an unstable spell, one of them gets pulled through the slipstream of time. Now she must protect her past to save her future, but is she able to overcome the chaos and ice of her present?_**

**_Warning: Bad Language, Violence, Some Sexual situations. If you don't like this DON'T READ!   
_**

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

* * *

Time, a concept that can not be controlled or altered, jumped or paralleled by any conventional means other than that of the imagination. So, I thought. 

Then, where do legends come from? How is it that everything fit so well in its place in time in the stories we're told as children? They are just stories, so time has no meaning…

My family died when I was six, I lived with some distant relatives until I divorced them and went on student welfare at twelve. Outrageous, right? Most people thought so, but the judge granted my petition.

No… that's not right. Yes, my family died when I was six, but I didn't live with relatives; in truth we weren't related in any way, those were just the lies they fed me until I was twelve. But I'm grateful for them in a way; they trained me and groomed me to be self-sufficient. They made me a thief, a rogue, I was a professional at twelve and I got better, became the best, a part of the infamous Whisper Men, the best of the best of thieves. I would get hired out for the most difficult and expensive jobs, my morals for theft were clouded for the love I had for the family that was not mine, until the day I learned of their lies.

But I digress, and that was five years ago. I'm still on student welfare, that's my cover for now. And I take the name Rose Pearl, it sounded pretty and a little plain, but again that's just my cover. After I left the Whisper Men, I was recruited to the Red Sun Guild of Assassins. I wasn't afraid to kill, I'd done it before if things got too difficult on a theft… you do what you have to. In the Red Sun, everything was more difficult. There I have become the elite, awarded the silver assassin's pendent and highest honor. I was given the codename Black Phoenix and the emblem of the Red Sun. The tattoo marks my skin, and now they own me. My skills have made me the highest paid assassin in the Underworld of illegal enterprise. I'm not saying I like that job, actually killing turns my stomach, but it's just a job and only a job.

This is my life now, I go to high school, and I'm seventeen, I have friends, good grades but no clubs; like I said this is all just a cover. Who really needs that shit? When it's all over, nothing will matter and like a red sun I fade away.

Over the past eleven years, my name, hair, occassionally my eyes and residence have changes more times then I can count, disappearing from everything just to stay alive. I'm not heartless when I say that I wouldn't flinch if someone threatened the friends I make along the way. They're all phony anyway, and I'm passed the grief and I've steeled myself against it when I was six. I do what I must to survive, and I'm the best at what I do, hard heart and all. So, maybe I am a heartless bitch, but I can live with that, enough has been taken from me to care anymore…

* * *

Running through the building, I search for the target: a middle-aged man, balding, owner of a big corporation, one of the big bosses of the underground. His death is worth a good 10 million dollars, not too bad considering that he is just one man. He's pissed himself and I know I'm getting all the closer, all the closer to ending this night. The target's bodyguards lie dead at my feet as he whimpers in a corner of the building begging me in French and English to spare his life offering me anything I want. 

"Anything I want?" I ask in a hoarse whisper behind my mask, the target nods enthused thinking I will spare him, "I want the past eleven years back." His eyes widen at my statement before I deal him the final blow. His warm blood splatters my black cat-suit after I sliced his head off with my naginata, a Japanese pole arm similar to a halberd, "You shouldn't promise what you don't own."

Before I take my leave I brand his corpse with that of the Red Sun and Black Phoenix, a thing of protocol I guess, but a simple beheading, he deserved worse. He sold girls around the world as sex slaves, so you see I'm not totally without morals. Those that taught me instilled some goodness in me. And getting paid is just a bonus.

Later that night, I vomit the scant lunch I had in my bathroom. The killing still makes me sick and always had. Student welfare provided me this apartment, thieving furnished it, assassinating gave everything style, oh and that music store job I have… another cover. I have to pretend that I am self-sufficient until I attend college. Rinsing my mouth of the horrible taste, I glance at the clock. Thank God the guild provides for transportation or else I may have never made it back from Nova Scotia, it would have been all too suspicious if I were not in school Monday because I was there.

My friends are due within a few hours, ugh, another sleepover. I hate having them, but I have to keep up these fucked up pretenses. Why do they always choose my place? Oh yeah, no parents, they treat it like a good thing. It's not; I wish I had parents too.

* * *

The hot water washes over me, wrapping me in a comforting warmth, the other tenants complain about my hot water use and threaten to raise my rent unless I conserve the hot water, only I don't care, they can't do it to me because the government won't let them. Turning off the hot water and wrapping a fluffy beige towel around myself, I open the curtain to greet the steam; instead someone stands there smiling pleasantly. 

"Bob." I say monotonously, my face a blank mask.

"Margaret. Or is it Dolores, now? You change your name so often, I don't know who you are," Bob said. There's a layer of sweat or steam on his forehead, his graying blond hair has receded back more. He leaned against the towel rack next to the sink, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling that pleasant and sickening smile. Although his body is quite lean, the years have not been that great to him.

"It's Rose. What do you want?" I tighten the towel around me, my hair dripped water on my bare shoulders. Bob groomed me to be the best thief; he said he was my uncle and he loved me like a daughter. He lied.

"I just wanted to see how my best girl is holding up."

"Bullshit. Thieves and assassins have no business together, so get out."

"Ah, but now we do. I have a job for you."

"Fuck off you bastard!"

"The owner of King Industries, I'm sure you've heard of him. Man thinks he's God or something, I want you to get something back that he took from me." He continues, ignoring my outburst and examining his nails as though they were more interesting. My eyes narrow, looking for a hint to his game.

"Hn. A thief robbed, how ironic. Let the thieves take care of their own. I'm an assassin." The towel shifted and I adjust it.

"I sent Avery, and Gomez, they died. They don't have your skill," His grin widened, fucking horny old cretin! I raise my arms as though stretching and rest my fingers on the shower curtain pole; curling them, I pull down the pole, the curtain falls from the pole and I strike him soundly on each side of his neck and against the point between his eyes. He groans painfully as he falls to the floor.

"When I say get out, I mean get out!" I say icily, the layer of sweat/steam runs down his face and stain his collar. He chuckles, and says that he was just leaving, then starts to crawl away eyeing the "weapon" in my hands cautiously. Opening the door of my bathroom he turns to me again and says that he'll come back some other time when I'm ready. Pft. Like I'm ever ready for his visits, the last one was when I was fourteen at my music store job. Over my initial anger and hatred for the man I finish getting ready and then plaster on my happy façade for those I pretend are my friends. My friends manage to push all thoughts of Bob and his job for me out of my mind.

* * *

Elsewhere  
_**(A/N: momentary third pov)**_

"Well? Did she take the job?"

"No, she's still not ready. Do we try again?"

"In three years, we must have her! She is the only one left."

* * *

Three Years Later**_(A/N: back to first pov)  
_**

I'm on a job… it's my birthday and I gotta kill some shithead for some reason. Isn't that just peachy. My rent went up with the appointment of a new governor for California, so I took the fucking job. Well, that's not really the reason, I've just got a lot of stress to deal with. At lease I can take it out on someone, even if it is my twentieth birthday. This guy is worth a good 5 million, it's a hack job really, I go in and out, there's not much resistance from this bastard, and this suit kidnapped children and shipped 'em off to Asia or something for sex slaves. He knew what he was doing, they always do. Another righteous assassination, that's a moral point for me. My stomach hasn't turned; I guess I'm getting used to it.

Back at my apartment, I vomited again. Shit. I take a quick hot shower dry my short red on black hair and then I dress in a black sleeveless tank, black Dickie's flood pants, various accessories and I lace up my Converse Chucks. I put the essentials in my pockets and make a move to grab my backpack. I'm in college now, full scholarship to some California state university… I don't really care, because what happened after I cleaned up and started to leave my flat is more or less the point. Something hits me hard and everything went black

I wake up hours later with a throbbing headache, fuzzy vision and cold metal on my braceletted wrists. Wait! Metal on my wrists? Blinking I see I'm in shackles, suspended mid air in a circular stone chamber of some sort. My arms are sore from the unnecessary weight. Twisting my hands I gauge the difficulty of the bonds, blood slowly trickles down my bare arms. I stop as I hear voice approaching and pretend to be out cold still, the iron door I didn't notice before opens admitting two figures. I barely crack my eyes open to see my captors. One I can somewhat recognize as Bob, the other is unfamiliar.

"Why does she bleed! I specifically said she wasn't to be harmed! Bob, you try my mercy!"

"Sir, I assure you she didn't have cuts like that when I brought her in, she must have wakened."

"Does that -_points to my limp body_- look awake to you BOB!" It sounded like someone was angry, what the hell is going on? "Wake her, but gently. She is important to the ceremony." Ceremony? And his footsteps fade behind the iron door.

"Alright Rose, wake up, I know you too well to know you're faking it. So wake the fuck up!" Bob bellowed as the chains that suspended me lowered my body to the floor. Cold stone greeted the bare skin of my legs and I pretend to be shocked and more than usual alert.

"Wonderful room service ya got here, Bob. I don't recall the bacon and eggs with a side of splitting headache my order." I say shortly, adjusting my clothes and taking in my surroundings the shackles clink against my bracelets.

"Get up and walk; we don't have time for this."

"For what? I don't work for you any more." I answer, but he roughly pulls me by the shackles and my wrists bleed more. I avoid wincing at the pain and follow/fight Bob down a torch lit stone corridor. "What the fuck is going on Bob? -_He doesn't answer_- Damnit Bob, if you won't tell me anything at least tell me where the fuck I am!"

"Shaddup Rose!" Bob strikes the back of my head and the metallic taste of blood pools in my mouth, I spit a huge bloody lugey in his face, I guess the blood in my mouth was good for something. He hits me again, and gets scolded by the man from earlier.

"Stop! Stop! She is important Bob! -_He turns to me_- My dear, dear girl, how badly are you off? Oh your wrists will heal, you won't feel a thing. Ha-ha none of you will. It will be a blessing to have the legendary knights under my control. Consider yourselves honored." The little nothing man said, he work a brown woven cowl, medieval shirt and breeches, basically something you'd find on a monk in Dungeons and Dragons or something.

Bob drags me kicking, yelling and bleeding from the wrists around a large hole in the stone floor. I take in my surroundings through my anger, another circular stone room, about fifteen or so men and women ranging in age, the youngest looked to be thirteen, the oldest about twenty-eight or so. One thing we all had in common was the shackles and the surprised if not frightened looks to the man in the brown cowl. Only I felt pure anger and hatred.

Before I could say anything, some muscle-bound guy I can't see, stuff a dirty rag into my mouth, it reeks of blood, I'm not the only one, and the rest of the shackled people undergo the same treatment. Tears streamed down the little boy's face and the other women scream while the men try to fight. I feel my anger and hate rage inside me, but I am helpless. I am loosing blood and will probably be unconscious again.

"What's wrong Rose? Lost the will fight? I'll help you, I promise it," My guard whispers in my ear and covertly slips a piece of metal in my hands. The cowl man stands above the hole in the floor on a platform chanting, I work the shackles that bind me. My thief training takes over. From the orifice in the ground a blue fire rises higher and higher. What the hell is going on!

"COME TO YOUR VESSELS SOULS THAT DEFENDED YOUR KING! HEAR MY PLEA AND FOLLOW ME!" the cowl man yelled as he cut his hands with an ancient dagger letting the blood feed the flames. My chains are off and I pull the wad of blood stained cloth from my mouth. My guard and I fight the other guards as I try to free the other prisoners. The blood on my hands makes the task slippery and difficult as I try to fight off weariness and the guards. I barely noticed the wisps of something pass me by. Ghosts? I don't know, but the cowl man and Bob are yelling, why can't I hear anything! I feel so cold, what the hell? I start to sway as I released four people from their chains.

"ROSE!"

I turn to my guard/savior… he's cute! But why does he seem to be getting taller? Then I realize I've fallen into the blue flames. I expect the burning, the acrid stench of my flesh melting from my bones, but instead it's cool and gentle wrapping my body in gentle caresses and warmth. I calmly welcome it as I'm falling through the stone hole.

"NO! NO! NO! SHE'S RUINED IT! MY DREAM! MY DREAM!"

_**

* * *

Review Review Review! I would love to have reviews, anything but flames, flames are bad and they make me feel bad. If you send suggestions then I may actually use them. **_


	2. Roxie

**_Standard Disclaimer applies; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" _**

_**A/N: -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

_**

* * *

(A/N: This is where the points of view change to be easier on everybody. This way I get into everybody's head. Laughs wickedly)**_

Seven riders rode out of the forest, world weary but eager. Below their vantage point on the hill a caravan and its Roman guards trekked waving their banners. The riders watched the caravan anticipating something. But a crash in the woods and a string of curses behind them drew their attention from the caravan.

"Tristan, check it out. It could be trouble," a dark haired man with light eyes and Roman armor said to a brown haired man with tattoos on his tanned face. The man called Tristan nodded and headed back into the woods, eyes searching the forest's gloom and ears listening for the cause of the crash. Again the string of curses came. And Tristan cautiously guided his horse to the sounds.

"I'm gonna kill that mutha fuckin' sonuva bitch! Fuckin' peepin' shit! Where the bloody fucking hell am I?" A young woman with black hair cut in a pixie style with red tips and long red bangs half-sat half-leaned against a large oak dusted herself of leaves and tree debris. Her clothes were unfamiliar, a tight black shirt without sleeves with red shiny markings on it, bands of some material in black on her arms and black breeches that cut off around her ankles, and the shoes she wore were unfamiliar if they could be called shoes, mostly black, white at the end and on the bottom. Around her neck was a material of black and a silver chain, silver bracelets on her bloodied wrists and three silver rings graced her delicate but slightly bloody fingers. The woman's back was to him, but Tristan could tell she was in pain by the blood on her wrists.

Cautiously he dismounted from his horse and approached her, "My lady… can I be of service to you?" To her ears it sounded like an accented Latin.

'Latin!' She looked to him in surprise, her hazel eyes wide with shock and apprehension, "Who're you? Where'd you come from?" She demanded in Latin as well, she was well educated in many languages. 'Why does he look so familiar?' she thought to herself

"I could ask you the same question lady." Tristan noticed that she gripped a rock in one hand and a pair of shackles in the other; carefully he still approached her. "Lady, your wrists bleed. Would you allow me to attend them?" He walked closer to her, his hands in front of him in an "I'm innocent" kind of way.

"Listen palsy, take your hero someplace else 'cause I'm not interested in helping you get your jollies. So fuck off!" She said swinging the shackles at him forcing him to duck. In that split second, the girl bolted to the edge of the forest, stumbling and bleeding along the way. She was disoriented and needed to bandage herself soon or she could faint. Crashing out of the line of trees, she stopped short to see six other horsemen in a line in front of her. "Oh Shit… I am sooo not in Kansas anymore."

The other horsemen turned to the wide eyed, short haired girl; a look of recognition grazed their faces.

"Lady, are you alright?" The dark hair Roman asked politely, eyeing her strange hair and clothes, as well as the dried blood on her wrists and fingers. Just then Tristan rode up carrying the shackles with him, the woman held up her bloody fists in fighting stance as the other knights formed a circle around her.

"I believe, lady, these are yours," Tristan said dropping the shackles at her feet, "you have good aim for being injured." Her eyes looked wildly around at the horsemen that circled her.

"Where did you come from?" The knight commander asked, his accent was more familiar like the professors at her school, but the war-cries of people in leather and blue paint prevented the girl from responding.

The six riders headed toward the caravan to protect the cargo in the carriage, and the woman found herself lifted up and on the back of Tristan's horse pressed against his back. 'This guy looks so much like my dad… but that's impossible.'

"Hold tightly, lady," Tristan said to the woman behind him as he pulled some bandages from his saddle bags and wrapped them tightly on her wrists away from her bracelets. "The Woads are dangerous, but do not fear, you are safe." The man missed the annoyed look she gave him. The bouncing of the horse made her even dizzier and nauseous.

The girl watched at the "Woads" as they attacked the caravan. The blue people split their numbers and came towards them set to fight off the men on horseback. The girl continued to ride on the back of Tristan's horse gripping the man's armor to keep from falling. This was not her fight; she had nothing to protect and would not get involved unless someone tried to harm. Besides it not like she'd be getting paid either.

Unexpectedly, an arrow whizzed by her head. "What the fuck!" she yelled seeing one of the Woads stringing another arrow and aiming it at her. She toppled off the back of Tristan's horse thinking that the arrow was for someone else; but another nearly hit her. Now she's an enemy… 'This is so fucked up,' she thought. One of the men from earlier, the one with a shaved head and scar over his eye, rode closer to her as though to protect her, she grimaced and ducked away from an attack from another blue person, no way in hell was she gonna play the damsel in distress, pulling a spear from a fallen Roman, she used it like her naginata against two Woads. The rider watched from the corner of his eye as he fought another Woad in his path to her. During this time, Tristan briefly noticed that she was no longer behind him and tried to turn his horse to save her. But he was prevented from helping as two Woads attacked him, but he cut them down like paper; he saw that the girl was fine on her own.

As though she were born to fight, the stranger cut down attackers. Her mind recited a mantra that was drilled into her head from youth. Wounded or not, she learned long ago to 1. Never drop your weapon and 2. Never ever drop your weapon. She used the spear to slice two more Woads that attacked her at the throat and forced them to drop their swords. Then threw the spear straight into the chest of one who was about to attack the long blond haired one from behind. He nodded a surprised thanks to her as she picked up the sword of one of the fallen Woads. Normally, swords were not her strength, but she did just as well with them, another thing she learned in training. "Adapt to all weapons, whatever the circumstances, pole arm, sword, gun, learn to adapt; it could be the one thing that separates you from life and death." Her training master's voice rang through her ears. The battle continued on like a blur, blood from her assailants speckled her arms and any exposed parts of her body.

"RUUUUSSSSS!" One of the bald ones cried before killing two more and breaking her out of her reverie in time to cut down another foe. Soon, those still alive retreated back for the woods, but the knight commander held his sword to the throat of one blue man.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" He demanded, but the man dropped his sword and said something in another language. "Pick it up -_but the man didn't move_- Pick. It. Up. -_this time the Woad did_- Go." He said forcing the man to run. It was over. This strange battle that she was thrust into had ended.

As if on cue, her stomach revolted. She ran to a bush to vomit, the bile bitter in her mouth. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she noticed the horsemen looking at her apprehensively. The long blond haired knight led his horse up to the new girl in all black; her shirt read "Like Dirt? Come and Attack Me" in shiny red letters.

"I thank you lady, you have unrivaled skill. I am Gawain, in your debt," he smiled, then asked what the markings on her shirt meant, she told him causing him to laugh. "But lady, I do not know to whom I owe, please, a name." She noticed that they all spoke in Latin.

"I had many, but I suppose I can let you know one. Roxie, call me Roxie," She smiled back, Roxanne, her mother's name, chosen because she'd forgotten her own real name.

"Roxie? That is a rather interesting name. I am called Galahad. Over there is our commander, Arthur, that one is Lancelot -_the man leered at her and her eyebrow rose_- Tristan, Bors and Dagonet." The one called Galahad told her smiling. He was rather young and handsome, wavy brown hair and kind eyes.

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait, what're your names again?" Roxie asked trying to keep the shock from her face, Gawain repeated their names, and she avoided their gazes quietly whispering to herself, "you've gotta be shittin' me, no fuckin' way. King Arthur and the fuckin' knight of the fuckin' round table! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh bloody fuckin' hell." She paled and fainted into Dagonet's arms from shock, exhaustion and slight blood loss.

"What happened!" Arthur demanded, his knights told him that she was whispering to herself in a language they couldn't understand and suddenly fainted. Arthur turned to the man to whom he was speaking, "Bishop Germanus, if I could, but trouble you, to allow this child to ride in your carriage?"

"Are you sure this is safe, Artorius? It could be some attempt on my life." The Bishop said looking the fainted girl over. Her black shirt tightened and pulled down exposing the curvature of her breasts in Dagonet's arms.

"Bishop, I doubt a fainted young girl is any threat to you. -_the bishop eyes her more lecherously_- But if you insist, I will see that she rides with one of my knights." Arthur noticed the looks the Bishop gave the girl and commanded that Roxie ride in Galahad's saddle, since she was so light.

* * *

Roxie awoke a few hours later from her initial shock in someone's arms. Alert, she quickly lifted her head only to have it contact squarely with Galahad's nose. 

"OW! What was that for? -_they looked at each other_- Stop it!" the two said in unison. The rest of the knights looked at them and laughed as Roxie weakly struggled to get out of Galahad's saddle.

"Let me go or I'll make you suffer!"

"I already am suffering; I have to deal with you." He looked down at her, smiling and encouraging the joke.

"Oh that's funny, really. Don't attempt lame jokes when you don't know shit 'bout me." She said harshly. Silently resigning since she saw no other choice. The company continued on, joking and laughing. Everything muffled to her ears, until the knight behind her said something.

"I don't like this, if he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers and get on with it." Galahad said disdainfully.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain joked. Roxie paid attention then looked at Galahad.

"Hn, I'd hate to see you angry," Roxie muttered earning chuckles from the other men.

"Do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony." Gawain continued.

"Why don't you just kill him and discharge yourself after?" Bors asked, smiling to Roxie. 'Why do they keep looking at me!' she thought to herself looking away.

"No, I don't kill for pleasure… Unlike some," Galahad said seriously, a glance shot over to Tristan.

"It's not always about pleasure, sometimes it's just the job," Roxie said, not realizing she'd said it out loud. The rest of the men eyed her suspiciously. "What? I said that out loud didn't I? -t_hey nod_- Shit."

"Well, you should try it someday!" Tristan grinned to Galahad, but his eyes were directly at Roxie who was blushing about her earlier comment. "You might get a taste for it."

Bors agreed with Tristan. "It's apart of you. It's in your blood."

"And on your hands, no matter how you wash." Roxie muttered looking at her own blood covered hands, the bandages on her wrists.

"No, nonononono," The man to Roxie's back protested, "No, as of tomorrow, this will all be a distant bad memory."

"How long?" Roxie questioned her guide, "How long have you lived this memory?"

"Fifteen years give or take some months. That's how long our service, our duty to the Roman Empire has lasted, my lady" Lancelot smirked lecherously at her. She rolled her eyes rubbing her bandaged wrists.

"That's no memory, that's a lost lifetime…" She replied.

"I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?" Gawain stated, "It's different for Galahad, I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home, it's not so clear in my memory."

The other men agreed, as did Roxie, silently her mind wandered to when she was six, when her whole world was shattered. Bors broke her thoughts, "Speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides I have, I think, a dozen children."

Roxie looked at the man in shock and the rest laughed at her reaction. 'Twelve kids! His poor wife!' "I feel bad for your wife, man." She said in shock.

"Eleven." Gawain said, his eyebrow raised, Roxie's mouth just hung open utterly stunned that Bors not only had eleven children but didn't even remember he had that many.

But Bors just smirked, "You listen here, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of this place. I'll be the gov'nor of my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you Dag?"

Dagonet was expressionless and quiet. 'Doesn't anything bug 'im?' Roxie thought.

"First thing I'll do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Gawain fantasized. His eyes briefly gazed at the short haired blood-speckled girl riding in Galahad's saddle.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman?" Bors repeated, "Why do you think we leave in the first place? Mooooo. -t_he rest laughed, even Roxie grinned_- Why not just wed Roxie?"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this. I'm hardly the marryin' type, let alone Sarmatian." Roxie commented earning smiles and laughs from her riding companions. "Really Ah'm not!"

"Sarmatian or the marrying kind?" Tristan asked a slight grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She recognized that look; most guys had that look towards her throughout high school and college. That lusty look that prisoners tended to have after being released from prison, she had to deal with it on a few of her assignments in the past.

"Both!"

Lancelot rode his horse closer to their conversation. "What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bors asked as the dark haired man rode next to him.

"If this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company. Or I may find myself at Roxie's just as often."

"Will ya'll quit bringing me into this conversation!"

"I see, and what will I be doing?" Gawain asked his friend, a frown ornamenting Gawain's features.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot grinned looking at Roxie before riding ahead to the knight commander's side.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain called after him. The rest of the knights laughed and continued joking.

"So Roxie, where is home for you?" Galahad asked the girl in his arms, his eyes gentle.

"Somewhere far, far away." She answered shortly in barely a whisper. Roxie didn't like to talk about herself; she changed herself many times over just to survive. She wasn't even sure of her real hair color or name. "Home…it doesn't exist anymore."

"No worries, girl. Me an' my Vanora'll take you in. Just like another child, you couldn't be more'n 16 eh?" Bors said comfortingly.

"Heh, you're four years off."

"You're twelve!" Gawain, Galahad and Bors exclaimed.

"No, twenty. As of last night, I think or perhaps this morning. The details of the past few days are a bit indefinite… a haze." Roxie replied. 'I don't look that young! I mean my naïve look caused some trouble in the past, but really!'

"Well, then you can wed Galahad. You're of age."

Roxie's eyes widened. "Yeah, sure… NOT! I told you I'm not the marryin' type. -_turns to Galahad, who is blushing_- Sorry man, but you're soo not my type."

"Then what is your 'type' lady," Tristan inquired, curious with the fiery spirit in the young girl and sass she possessed.

"Aheh… next question" she brushed off his comment, "Are we there yet? Wherever it is we're headed?"

"Hariden's wall, Rome's Britannia Outpost." Dagonet stated.

"My Gawd he speaks!" Roxie exclaimed in mock-surprise, earning a friendly grin from the quiet knight. "I'm serious, you've barely said anything; it's really disturbing."

"Then I will make it my mission to speak in your presence more often."

"Horseshit!" Bors commented making them all laugh.

* * *

They passed through the large gate of the fortress and into the stables. At the iron gate separating the stables from the courtyard stood a woman with fiery hair and a horde of children. 

"Arthur, welcome back," A man at the stables greeted the knight commander, "Lancelot."

Galahad dismounted and held out a hand to help Roxie down. With much struggle and laughter from the other knights, Roxie fell to the ground with a muffled thwump and a string of curses.

"Ack! Mutha fucka!" Roxie exclaimed painfully. Galahad helped her to her feet. "Damn, how can you put up with riding so much? My ass is so sore I doubt I'll be able to sit for a week!" She tried to dust the mud and dirt from her clothes. Bors laughed and told her that he'd gotten used to it. He then led her to the iron gate where the red-haired woman waited.

"I've been waiting for you! Where have you been?" The woman scolded and slapped him as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my little fire, such passion…"Bors said as he kissed the woman zealously. The children around them giggled as Roxie wolf whistled. When the couple separated, Bors called for his son Gilly and introduced Roxie. "Vanora my love, this is Roxie. Another stray. -_Roxie glared at him, but smiled at the lady_- Roxie, my lover Vanora and all our little bastards, numbers 1-11."

"You numbered them!" Roxie gaped and the lovers laughed at her expression then left her to go to the tavern followed by the horde of running children. Rubbing her rear to soothe the pain, she looked around to take in the situation she was in.

"Lady Roxie?"

"Ack!" She stumbled back. The man who greeted Arthur earlier approached her. 'What is wrong with me? I'm an assassin, damnit! Why're my reflexes all messed up!' She smiled warily to him.

"I am Jols. Arthur told me to escort you to your room."

"Huh?" Surprised, Roxie looked around for the knight commander, but like the other knights, he was gone. "Um, where is he? I really gotta talk to him."

"He said to see you are comfortable before taking you to the council room with the others. This way my lady." He said leading her into the main fort, looking to the sky she noticed the sun slowly lowered.

The fort was a twisting labyrinth of stone halls and dim torchlight. The squire was slightly surprised that she kept up with his long strides, but she only smirked. Jols finally stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and guided her into the sparsely furnished room that included a bed, writing desk and chair, and a large, plain wardrobe next to the small fireplace for heating. A layer of dust and cobwebs covered everything. He lit a candle from the tinderbox and swept away the cobwebs from the curtains and bed.

"Don't get many visitors huh?" Roxie asked grinning, "S'okay, I'm used to roughin' it."

Jols just nodded, "I'll see to it a maid attend to you." He turned to close the door.

"Jols?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Two things, one: it's just Roxie, no lady anything. I may be a woman, but never been a lady. Two: thank you." He gave her a puzzled look. "Naw, I really mean it. I mean ya could've been all jerky and pushed me into something worse like a cage, but you didn't. So thanks."

"Think nothing of it my -_her eyes narrowed_- I mean Roxie, Arthur has always been this kind. It's my honor to serve him. If there be anything else -_she shakes her head_- then I will fetch you when you've cleaned up." With that he closed the door.

_**(A/N: This part is in first person, because it is what Roxie feels and what goes through her head, but don't worry, it'll go back to third in a bit)**_

"A bath would be so nice right now. At least I won't be covered in blood and dirt." I say to myself out loud opening the heavy curtains to admit the dying rays of the sunset. How in the hell did I end up here? And why am I less reflexive than usual, I freak at every moment and my emotions and opinions are outta control! Damnit! I am a gaad damned assassin; I should NOT be so jumpy! I mean, what would my training masters say? Probably something along the lines of how weak I am… DAMN!

Unwittingly I punched the stone window sill, until I notice the pain shoot through my arm. "Ahh! Mutha Fucka!" I exclaim. Shit, I've still got the cuts on my wrists and hitting everything will not help my disposition. Pushing back my red bangs, my mind briefly lingers to the memory of what my friends used to say. _"You look like an anime character!" "Haha very funny Satsuki. For your information, I happen to like this style." "What did you do to your hair?" "Shaddup Leon!" "You look weird." "Eh? So do you." "Do you always have to be a smart ass?"_ _"Of course, Connor…"_

A knock at the door broke me out of my reverie, "Wh-Who is it?" I rubbed my bruised knuckles and cross the room.

"Your maid, miss." A woman dressed in a commoner's garb perhaps eight or nine years older than me stood at my door, waiting for admittance with a large basin of steaming water and clothes over her right arm. Her mouse brown hair trapped in a thinning bun, there were some gray hairs. She's really proper I think. I move out of her way as she walks in avoiding my gaze.

"Over there's fine, thanks." After she puts the basin down, I open the door again. But she waits, "Is there something you need?"

"I am to assist you bathe Lady," she replies. I tell her it isn't necessary, but she insists that it is her job to bathe and dress me. What am I? Four? Again I refuse, but she stands firm.

"What's your name?" I ask, she tells me it is Aurora, it's a pretty name, "Well, Aurora, I can manage myself. I've done pretty damn well over the past fourteen years without help, what's another ten minutes?" I try gently pushing her towards the door ignoring her protests of doing her job. She faces me her pale eyes trying to bore into mine. Again I tell her I can take care of myself and if she had a problem against me doing that then I would like to see her do something about it… Famous last words.

But she's quick; somehow she managed to get my dirty and muddy clothes off and into the basin of steaming water. "Gwah!" I sputter as she quickly scrubs my body with scented oils and soaps of lavender. The blood, dirt and grime haze the steaming water. Soon I find myself dried and donning the gown she brought me. Stupid thing doesn't fit right, it's low and tight in the front and hips and quite long. And its light green with pink flowers embroidered on the sleeves and bodice. My reflection in the wardrobe mirror does not look pleased. She rewrapped my wrists and I put on the silver triangle pendant, a symbol of the Assassin Guild, a symbol of the elite that doubles as a small and deadly weapon put to the right pressure points.

"I'm afraid I can do nothing with my lady's hair, it is so short and oddly colored" she says brushing the knots and tangles that usually adorn my punk rock style, she keeps messing with my hair trying to tie it up with ribbons, I desperately try to move away from her. A knock at the door and Jols voice summon me.

I fling the door open and run past him. "Keep her away from me! I am not putting no fuckin' ribbons in my hair! -_Aurora holds several ribbons and a comb approaching me_- I said no! You've caused enough damage with the dress and all!" I hide behind Jols walking backwards protesting anymore changes she tries.

"I believe that is enough Aurora. Your duty is done for now." Jols says to her kindly and she curtseys and says she will prepare my room. I tell her that my room is fine and nothing needed to be changed as Jols takes my elbow and leads me away.

_**

* * *

Did you like it? Hate it? I have to know!**_


	3. Swirly Bird

_**Standard Disclaimer applies; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage"**_

_**(A/N: Third person part now. Although I like writing in first, third makes it easier to get into everybody's thoughts. evil laughter) **_

* * *

The door to the council room opened admitting Roxie. The knights, who had also cleaned up, stood up looking at the young woman in green looking rather uncomfortable. The younger knights grinned at the young woman as she edged toward the table. 'Oh my gawd! It's the fuckin' ROUND TABLE! And I thought it was just a story.' She thought to herself. Lancelot pulled the chair out next to him, encouraging her to take it, but she smiled at Dagonet as he pulled a chair out for her. 

"Whaddya lookin' at?" Her brow rose at a rather disgruntled Lancelot.

"The gown suits you, my lady Roxie. The beauty of the Green Lady graces us," Galahad said politely. She shrugged and stated it was too tight and restricting, but Gawain agreed with his friend. Roxie only made a face and stuck out her tongue. She pulled her knees up to her chest slouching in her wooden chair.

"Whatever. -_rolls her eyes_- So, what now?" Roxie asked, but Arthur and the Bishop entered the room and they stood, except for Roxie. She waved to Arthur like a child. Arthur politely nodded to Roxie as a servant girl brought them all goblets of wine. Roxie grinned and sniffed the liquor and was about to drink it when Arthur spoke.

"Let us not forget, we are the lucky few." And they raised their drinks, Roxie followed suit finally standing too, she knew all too well the cost of lives because she too took too many.

"I thought there were more of you," the bishop said, ignoring the fact that Roxie sat at the table as well. Internally, Roxie made faces at the arrogant bishop, but kept her face blank. She didn't know what kind of power he had or her station in life for the current time being. For the time being, she would play it by ear until there was a way to get back to her life.

"There were, we've been fighting for 15 whole years." Arthur replied calmly.

"Arthur and his knights have served us with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's Empire, on this last post. With glory, Rome is most happy for your Knights; your final days as servants to Rome." The Bishop said raising his goblet, not noticing the others had not raised theirs too.

"Day, not days," Lancelot stated plainly, all eyes suspiciously on the bishop.

The bishop sat down, "The Pope has taken a personal interest and inquires about each of you and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of our Savior."

Roxie snorted in her drink, 'Yeah right.'

"They retain the religion of their forefathers, I have never questioned them," Arthur replied briefly looking at Roxie for the noise.

The bishop looked annoyed, then forced his cheeriness, enough for Roxie's stomach to want revolt, "Of course of course, you are all pagans. For our part, the church has deemed itself of innocence…" the bishop droned on. Roxie barely paid attention but signaled to the servant for a bit more wine. "But first, I will need to speak to Arthur… alone."

None of the men moved and Arthur claimed there were no secrets between him and his men. The bishop slammed the wooden box closed; Roxie barely remembered what was inside.

"Come, let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said getting up. Dagonet helped Roxie out of her seat as they left the room. They walked down to the tavern where Vanora was serving drinks to Roman soldiers. Bors greeted his lover with a kiss as she handed the babe in her arms to him. 

Roxie waved to the woman and sat at the bar to watch the goings on of the tavern. Several inebriated soldiers tried to hit on her, but she immediately brushed them off like dirt. Instead of dealing with drunken idiots the whole night, Roxie took an empty chair next to Dagonet as she watched Gawain and Galahad throw daggers at a post. 'Medieval darts.' She thought to herself as she watched their game. Roxie felt herself relax around these knights, a little rough 'round the edges, but still she felt comfortable… unlike when she needed to plaster on a façade for the friends in her time.

"Ha!" Galahad exclaimed triumphantly breaking Roxie from her thoughts, she would have cheered, but Tristan's dagger landed dead center on the hilt with ease. "Tristan, how do you do that?"

Pointing and munching an apple, the scout simply replied, "I aim for the middle." Giggling, Roxie scanned the other patrons of the bar. Lancelot was gambling with some soldiers, 'Oops, looks like he lost.' But he pulled out his dagger and said something else.

"Roxie," Gawain called her back to their game, "you handle weapons well, and does that apply to your aim?"

"Oh no, I'm not being pulled into this." She protested, but the others challenged and goaded her. "Awright, awright. What's the bet?" They said if she hits the center, they owed her drinks, if not she'd owe them each a kiss. Shaking her head she smiled, Dagonet handed her his dagger, her thanks barely left her lips without looking to her target did the dagger end up dead on Tristan's own blade. "Hmm, I'm feeling a bit parched. So, pay up boys."

The knights stared at her in disbelief, not only had she hit Tristan's blade dead centre, but it was without looking. Vanora chuckled at the men's expressions as she poured another pint for a soldier. Lancelot pulled the woman into his lap and asked when she would leave Bors for him; she lightly slapped him and said her lover was watching before continuing with her work.

"I don't think so Roxie, we said the center, but never specified the post or the dagger. You lose," Galahad reasoned. Roxie glared at the blond knight, the others grinned widely.

"Ah, but if I lose, then so do you. 'Cuz I hit the centre, technically of both the hilt and the post. Galahad's blade was already in the middle, I drove both in deeper… aw no kiss for you then." Roxie argued back, internally pleased with her pirate thinking.

"Actually, Lady Roxie, both must pay up. You hit the centre, but which center was never specified," Dagonet said as he retrieved his dagger.

"Wha? Hey! Whose side are you on?" Roxie protested, Galahad and Gawain looked exceptionally happy, Tristan was indifferent and Dagonet just smirked. "-_sighs_- Drink, then kiss. I would like not to remember this."

Galahad ordered a pint of ale for her, and she glared at him as he handed her the mug. Roxie tried to take the mug from him, but he wouldn't let go until she leaned forward pretending she would kiss his lips, but instead turned his face and kissed his cheek pulling the mug from his hand.

"That's not a kiss!" the knight protested.

"Yeah it is; my lips were there, yours just weren't. Thanks for the drink." She replied walking off drinking the pint. Gawain, Tristan and even Dagonet each bought her a drink trying to kiss her lips, but she had outsmarted all three and only ended up kissing their cheeks.

* * *

Roxie spent her time with the knights joking and drinking. Watching them try to woo barmaid after barmaid, while she just teased them. Occasionally asking for more drinks and throwing their daggers at the post, in Roxie's case everybody else's dagger. 

"Roxie, here," Another mug was pushed into her hand, "Can anyone play or is it dagger throws only." She looked up in Lancelot's dark eyes.

"Aww, porbesito **_(A/N: poor baby in Spanish)_** Lancey-pants is feeling left out. Keep your drink, I can get my own." Roxie giggled. Lancelot raised an eyebrow at the name she called him and his fellow knights laughed.

"Well, I'd take it back, but you already drank it. So you owe me a kiss." He replied as she turned the empty mug to see that it was drained.

"No… I drink a owe you," She slurred as she got up shakily.

"Lady, you are drunk, sit and give the man his kiss," Tristan said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hahaha, I'm not as think as you drunk I am. No kiss," Roxie laughed slurring her words and twisted from the scout's grasp and headed toward the bar. The rest of the knights laughed heartily at Lancelot who was denied again by the beauteous Roxie.

As she returned to the table a pair of strong calloused hands pulled her into a squishy lap, spilling the mug of ale.

"Woman, why do you tempt me so?" hot breath and a roughly shaven mouth grazed her neck; rough hands roamed and touched her body. She was suddenly alert as though a drop of alcohol never touched her lips.

"Lemme Go!" Roxie yelled struggling to get away from the drunken Roman, her protests covered by the noise of the tavern. Her tight dress ripped a little at the shoulders and hips as she tried to move. The man's grip tightened as his rough hands groped her body, his comrades distracted the Sarmatians; and she struggled more.

"Ah, so the woman likes it rough," he groaned against her skin, his hands squeezed her breasts painfully but briefly because she freed her arm enough to elbow him breaking his nose. The soldier howled in pain and let her go, immediately she spun around and twisted his arm behind his back as she held two fingers to killing pressure points on his neck. The Roman roared in pain, and all eyes were on Roxie and the Roman.

The tavern was in chaos, the Sarmatian knights and the soldiers were in a near violent state when they saw Roxie turn the tables on her assailant. "If I let go, you die; if I push here -_another point with her thumb causing the blood squirt more_- you die. You don't touch me, come near me, speak to me, or even think of me. Or else I will kill you." She threatened menacingly, her hazel eyes darkened as she gently pushed harder with her thumb causing his nose to gush and making him choke. "Well?"

The soldier barely said anything when one of his comrades rushed at Roxie, but she back kicked him in the groin and chest, sending him flying. Another grabbed her in a full-nelson, she only slipped from his grasp and scissor kicked his legs, he hit the wood floor with a sickening crack. Getting up, Roxie started to move back to the bar but the first Roman gurgled and desperately reached for her. A barmaid timidly asked if Roxie would let him die, but Roxie only looked at the man harshly and replied that death for swine like him was too good, then hit some pressure points in his chest allowing him to breathe and making the blood flow less. The soldiers that had attacked her groaned as they got up and those that caused issues with the knights helped their friends, then quickly left.

"Can I get two more drinks Vanora?" Roxie asked calmly, grimacing at the blood on her ripped and torn gown. Sighing deeply, Roxie waited for Vanora to bring the drinks and barely noticed the cloak placed gently on her shoulders. She looked up into Dagonet's kind eyes and smiled in thanks. As she and Dagonet returned to the table, Roxie handed Lancelot the drink. "No, I don't wanna talk about it. I've always been good at fighting," she stated when Galahad opened his mouth to say something.

"Actually I was going to comment that you were right," he replied.

"Wha?"

"You really weren't as drunk as we thought," Galahad joked, and the tavern atmosphere lightened once again. Roxie pulled the cloak tighter to her body trying to cover the rips that exposed her underwear and enjoying her drink.

* * *

Bors called Vanora over and handed the baby to his lover. "SHUT UP! Vanora'll sing!" 

She protested, but many of called for her to sing, to sing of home, Roxie chuckled when Gawain told her not to drop the baby. Clearing her throat, Vanora rocked the babe in her arms as her voice rang over the tavern:

"Land of bear and land of eagle

Land that gave us birth and blessing

Land that pulled us ever homewards

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home

We will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, singing our song

We will go home…

Each of the knights had that glazed look in their eyes, as if remembering something far off. Roxie watched them; Galahad seemed to be mouthing the words along with Vanora. They watched Vanora sing, but saw past her to their home. Roxie noticed Arthur walking up watching what was going on-

Hear our singing

Hear our longing

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home

We will go home…"

Jols noticed Arthur and called out to him. The other knights grinned to their knight commander and friend as they walked over to him greeting Arthur. Roxie followed silently, something didn't seem right.

Galahad joked, "You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

Bors belted his war-cry, "RUUUUUUSSSSSS!"

But Roxie leaned against a fence just watching the scene unfold.

"Knights, brothers in arms," Arthur began, "Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for further trial." Arthur's voice and eyes held a sadness his friends would only recognize only if they were sober, Roxie noticed it right away and so did Tristan.

"Drink," Bors teased holding up an imaginary wine skin. All except Roxie, Tristan and Arthur laughed with Bors. And Arthur continued.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted -_weak laughter from the knights_- Above the wall, there lives a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

Bors scoffed, "Let the Romans take care of their own."

"Above the wall is Woad territory."

Galahad raged, his voice full of alcohol and anger, "Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you," Bors garbled pointing at Arthur, "for you. And instead of freedom, you want blood! Our blood! You think more of Roman blood than ours!"

Arthur attempted to reason, "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light…" Roxie barely continued to pay attention; Bors yelled that he was a free man. Then Tristan said something which angered Galahad and Lancelot had to separate the two. Roxie was getting rather bored with the situation.

"You're acting like children!" Roxie commented from the fence, "Quit it! Is this how you want your service to end? Arguing over a fucked up broken word! It's stupid!"

"Listen girl! You know nothing! Speak not of what you do not know—" Galahad reproached, but Dagonet calmly cut him off. Roxie glared at the young knight challenging him to make a move.

"She is right. The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I'll prepare," he walked away, "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own, you'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're thinking," Bors muttered as he followed Dagonet.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur asked.

Sighing, he nodded and answered, "I'm with you, Galahad as well." The youngest knight stared at his friend disbelieving what Gawain said, chuckled somberly as he poured the rest of the drink to the ground before slamming the wine jug into many pieces. Arthur and Roxie watched as the knights departed to pack, keeping to the shadows she watched as Arthur headed to the stables followed by Lancelot. Making up her mind, she found her way to her room to see that Aurora not only cleaned and tidied it, but on the bed were four sets of clothing, riding and normal shirt and breeches all boys' issue and loose, the shirts had a bit of embroidery on the sleeves but she barely noticed as she picked a shirt and breeches to wear. 'Jols must have mentioned something.' She thought as she shed the torn dress tossing it in the corner and donned the riding clothes. Then she hurried to find her way to the stables, but stopped when she heard the voices of Lancelot and Arthur.

"…Don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind…" Lancelot's voice rang clearly. More was said, but Roxie couldn't catch it, besides it sounded personal and she kept closer to the shadows when Lancelot stormed out of the stables.

* * *

"Arthur?" She began as she walked up to the knight commander, "Why do you trust me?" Taken aback by the question, he asked what she meant. "Oh, cut the bullshit. You barely know me a day, yet you've given me a comfy room instead of locking me up. You have people attend to me and put your trust in me, when normally a stranger like me would likely be clapped in chains and put under suspicion. You've made every effort to see that I'm okay and comfortable, when that is not something most would do. I get you're a good man, gawd; I know it so fuckin' well. So why do you trust me if you know nothing about me?" 

"Would you rather I did all those things?" he asked confused.

"Well, of course not, but that's not the point. I'd rather have your trust, but trust I've earned. I'd rather I'd of proven myself loyal and worthy of respect, not silver-platter style, like you've done." She took a breath, "Let me come with you. I mean I may prove useful to you."

"My trust does not come lightly, my men were taken by you -_she snorts and says yeah I know_- no you don't. They've taken to you not like they would a normal women, rather they respect your skills in weaponry, yes I saw how you did with the Woads earlier today; from what I can tell, Tristan also trusts you and he is more distrusting than I." Arthur told her, "I would be pleased if you accompanied us and I will allow you to prove yourself, though you do not need to. Actually I was hoping that you would want to come, had I asked in the first place."

Roxie thanked him and turned to leave, fingering her pendant as she did so.

"You have many secrets; I don't like people to have secrets if I can help it, I hope that you will trust me too and confide in me." He said causing her to stop and look at him, her eyes sad but a slight smile graced her lips.

"Maybe, but I have secrets you're better off not knowin'." She left him to his thoughts.

'How much like Tristan she seems, her mannerisms, her features are much like his.' He thought as he finished in the stables and asked Jols to let the other knights know that Roxie was coming along on this mission as well.

* * *

The next morning before first light, Gawain knocked on Roxie's door to see if she were awake and ready or at least wake her up, but there was no answer. Knocking again, he opened the door to find an empty room with a near boiling tub of water next to the fire. "Roxie?" He entered the room, but ended up scaring the maid Aurora. "Where is she?" The maid responded that Roxie was at the training grounds doing something strange, but asked that Aurora set up a boiling tub of bath water for when she came to clean up. He thanked the maid and hurried to the training grounds. 

In the middle of the fencing ring, was Roxie, moving strangely with an assortment of punches and kicks; completely unaware of the gathered audience of boys and knights-to-be.

_**(A/N: Roxie's point of view, for a short period only)**_

I woke early that morning, and asked Aurora to set up a tub of hot bathwater for when I finished my morning exercises. I've spent my entire life training to be the best at martial arts, several degrees of black belt status in Jiu Jitsu, Aikido, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and an assortment of weapons training. I'm an assassin, it's what I do and just because I've been sent back here for gawd knows why, does not mean I intend to become lazy in my morning exercises. I planned to earn Arthur's trust as well as everybody else's if I plan to survive.

Pulling on the oversized shirt I warm up a bit in my room before stretching out my limbs so I don't become stiff from the cool mist that settled on the fort. I gotta remember to give Dagonet his cloak back; it was nice of him to lend it to me last night. I put my sleeveless shirt on and a pair of loose breeches, most of the boys wore them; it's fine, though, I wore boys' clothes at home too, but I think I'll have to mention that I don't need there to be embroidered flowers on the clothes I'm issued. It's really embarrassing to be the only one with fancy lacy stuff on my sleeves.

I'm greeted by early morning mist and dew when I walked down to the training field. Shaking my limbs I begin the drills I learned in my martial arts instruction, starting slowly then quickening the pace as my punches and kicks become blurs in the misty morning. Closing my eyes I'm working on combinations, imagining strike points and pressure points. I pace myself until it's time to slow down with my breathing exercises of pushing the air, like in Tai Chi; my mind absorbed in meditation and I don't notice my audience.

_**(A/N: Third Person POV)**_

Gawain watched her as she flipped and rolled on the ground, she used one of the posts to do back flips across the ring landing in splits striking an imaginary foe. It was almost time to go, so he shooed the audience of young boys then entered the ring to get her attention. He was but three feet away, when he noticed her eyes were closed and a punch was headed his way; barely had he time to duck the hit when she feinted and roundhouse kicked him into the fence pole. Her eyes shot open as if waking from a trance, realizing what she'd done, Roxie ran over to Gawain.

"OMIGAWD! Are you alright, Gawain? What were you doing?"

He hissed as she tried to help him up, "Ow, really that was painful. What was I doing? What were you doing? With all those twirly things and jumps."

"I was training and meditating. For hand to hand combat, so I'm not defenseless without a weapon in my hand. I do that to stay in top condition. If you'd like I can teach you a bit. I'm so sorry are you alright?" She offered her shoulder to lean on, "I could try carrying you, y'know."

"Oh, no. Being knocked down by a woman is bad, getting caught off guard is worse, but allowing myself to be carried is unjustly wrong. As for that hand-to-hand combat, mm-mm" He leaned on the petite and strange young woman.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, point taken. I'll take you the healer's. And we'll see if you're still okay for the ride today yeah?"

The two hobbled with much difficulty to the healer woman's. Every step was painful for the blond knight, not only was he physically in pain but so was his ego; and it didn't help that Roxie kept making him laugh with her stories and jokes causing more pain to his gut.

"Enough, ha ha, Roxie my stomach can not take the pain," Gawain jokingly scolded the charismatic young woman.

"Aw quit being such a baby, you wuss," she replied, "How can a knight of the legendary Round Table complain like a pansy? Suck it up!"

"Wuss? Pansy? Suck it up? What words are these?"

"Words that signify your wimpiness and how weak you're bein', jeez you girly-man," she commented, her icy words laced with laughter. He threatened to hit her, but she simply replied, "Do that and you'll hafta find your way to the healer's, cuz I'll just push you down those steps." Gawain smiled and conceded.

Finally they reached the healing woman, who struggled to hold in a fit of giggles from seeing the big hulking knight supported by the strange petite girl, but her resolve was short lived and the healer burst out laughing as she admitted the two into her workshop. As the healer applied a special balm to his injuries, she stated that he had no broken bones just soreness and bruises.

"That's lucky," Roxie stated, remembering that she'd done the same to another man back home and cracked his skull open, "If there's nothing else, I'm gonna go back to my room where a hot tub calls my name. This'll probably be the last proper bath I get for a while. See yuh!" Roxie opened the door and waved.

"That is really a strange girl." The healer stated putting more balm on Gawain's purple colored bruise on his back.

"Lady Healer, for once I agree."

As Roxie closed the door she ran straight into Dagonet's chest, "Oof! -_looks up_- Oh, hi Dagonet! What's up? -_he looks up_- No, I mean did you need sumthin'?"

He told her that he'd seen her and Gawain heading this way and was just concerned. In a brief explanation, she told him what happened bringing the silent knight near tears in laughter. The healer woman opened the door to scold the two about their noise level and from inside Gawain yelled at Roxie for telling Dagonet. Giggling, Roxie pulled Dagonet away saying she had to return his cloak.

"Lady Roxie, your room is the other way." Dagonet pointed.

"Huh? It is? This place is too confusing." She complained then followed him through the labyrinth fort. Opening the door, Roxie saw her room the way she left it, the tub in the corner steaming, and her bag for the trip nearly set up, everything tidy. She retrieved his cloak and handed it back to Dagonet, "Thanks again Dagonet. It would've been really embarrassing if my dress came apart and I didn't have anythin' to cover with. You're a really good friend."

He simply nodded and closed the door behind him as Roxie turned to her packing. The trip north should take a week, a week and a half at most. Aurora had left four large bags on the bed for Roxie to use, but being trained the way she was Roxie managed to fit all she need into one medium bag. Sighing contentedly, Roxie opened the door to find Aurora there holding another large basin of steaming water.

"Milady," Aurora curtsied and entered. Roxie smiled at the woman and proceeded to undress behind the screen so she could bathe. After scrubbing the dirt from her exercises and rinsing herself clean of the soap, Roxie allowed herself a moment to soak in the steaming water. Aurora told her it was nearly time to meet with the others down in the stables and Roxie dried and started to dress. "Milady Roxie, is this all you're bringing? -_indicates to the bag on the bed, Roxie nods_- Surely you are in need of more! A woman has many needs; one bag will not be enough. What of dresses and combs? Scents and ribbons…"

"Aurora! Aurora! - _the maid stops talking_- I'm going on a mission, missions don't require pretty. They require stealth and light packing, none of that junk," Roxie interrupted as she pulled on her black bra and leather breeches that reached her ankles. Silently like a good servant, Aurora started to brush and attempted to plait Roxie's hair. "What are you doing! -_sees the ribbons_- OH No! I said no ribbons! -_Aurora tries to fix Roxie's hair again, Roxie slaps the maid's hands away_- Quit!"

Roxie dodged the maid and flung the door open, running down the hall, her converse shoes slapping the stones as Aurora desperately tried to follow holding a shirt and ribbons calling after the red and black haired girl. "But My Lady, Wait!" and "Damnit Aurora! None of the shit!" could be heard resonating through the halls.

* * *

Somewhere else in the fort, Lancelot was just getting up, he had a slight headache from the night drinking and the morning light was not helping. In the halls he heard a commotion, it sounded like someone was running and yelling. He opened his door to roar at whoever was causing the noise to see Roxie in a skimpy black top and breeches wearing the strange shoes she wore when they first met her. 

"Lancelot!" Roxie called to him, she rushed passed him pulling him into the room with her. "I'm not here okay -_she shushed him_- No, just hide me!" she was barely aware that he was not wearing any clothes as she jumped into his cot arranging the furs over her to look like another one of his female conquests, groggily Lancelot slipped into the thin cot with her. No sooner had he done that, a knock at the door was heard.

"Sir Knight Lancelot, forgive me for disturbing you but have you seen milady mistress Roxie? She ran from me this morning and now I cannot find her." Aurora cautiously opened the door and poked her head in. Roxie covered more of her head with the furs, as Lancelot told the maid that he hadn't. Soon the patter of the maid's shoes faded and Roxie pushed the furs off her, exhaling deeply she thanked Lancelot for his help and moved to get up from the bed. But a strong yet gentle arm circled her waist.

"I've been trying everything to get you into my bed, now I have you," he whispered seductively in her ear. His warm breath tickled her bare skin and his other hand stroked her neck. Lancelot placed a breathy kiss on the skin below her ear as he pulled her back to the bed. He sat on her, his face mere inches away. Her arms were captive under his weight.

"Lancelot, get off now," Roxie's voice in a growl, 'sure he was handsome, he was a regular Adonis, muscular and sexy and… wait none of those thoughts now!'

"No," his grin widened, the gorgeous knight began to lazily stroke the soft skin of her sides noticing the scars that she had there and the tautness of her abs. His strokes lit a fire in the pit of her stomach, it wasn't too uncomfortable, but it wasn't something she wanted… at least not like this.

"I said GET OFF!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around his arms and torso forcing him down as she sat on his stomach. **_(A/N: much like Sandra Bullock did in Miss Congeniality when she wrestled with Benjamin Bratt)_**

Lancelot chuckled as he looked up at the short haired girl in a black bra above him. "If you wanted to be on top, you only had to ask." Roxie scowled at his smugness, but the expression quickly faded when she realized the handsome man under her was totally and utterly nude. He guffawed at her wide-eyed expression.

"OMIGAWD! You're SICK!" Roxie screeched punching him in his face knocking him out cold. She scrambled desperately out of his room. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…" She muttered desperately trying to shake the feeling of being remotely violated off her skin and clothes.

* * *

Galahad was walking the halls with his pack down to the stables when he heard Roxie's desperate running and yelling. 'What is that girl doing yelling at this hour!' 

"My Lady! I have found you!" Aurora called.

"No, no, wrong lady!" Roxie called back not looking where she was headed and slammed straight into the unaware Galahad.

"Wha- OOF!"

"…ow…" Galahad and Roxie were sprawled on the hall floor each cradling injuries they sustained. Aurora finally caught up with her mistress and rushed to help her, although out of breath, the maid made no evidence of it.

"My lady, are you injured? – _Roxie shakes head no_ – You are not fully dressed, you could catch cold! My lady, please allow me to attend to you… - _Author walks up to the scene clearly amused and holding back laughter_ – Sir Knight!" She curtsies then tries to help the groaning Roxie on the floor. Arthur asked what happened and Aurora briefly describes the escapades that took place. Chuckling Author told Roxie that her punishment was to abide by Aurora and wear the pretty things until the end of the day as well as help pack everything in the supplies wagon Jols was leading.

"You can't be serious! How the fuck am I going to do anything in a dress! 'Specially one that she chooses – _points at Aurora_ – there's no way that's happenin'! You might as well strip me of weapons!" Roxie exclaimed.

"You will wear the clothes or will not come at all." Roxie stared at the knight commander in utter shock and disgust, and then pulled on the shirt Aurora held out for her before storming off with Aurora in tow.

* * *

"Gaad I haven't hurt like that since that concert in Sunnyvale for Slipknot in the mosh pit." Roxie complained as Aurora brushed and styled the younger woman's black and red hair. Roxie tried to convince the maid to not force the dress, but was denied and forced into the most form fitting, elegant Roman gown available. Roxie looked disdainfully at the woman in the mirror, her bangs were pinned away from her face and ribbons were tied delicately in her hair. The gown she wore was a deep purple, low along the cleavage and tight around her hips and waist. "OH…MY…GOD. Aurora! I look like a fuckin' whore –_slaps away pots of crèmes and colors_- wh-what are you doing? This is enough!" Roxie struggled with Aurora, the maid was secretly jealous of the young woman for her youth, her beauty, her strength and the fact that the stranger not only had the attention of the handsome knights, but was also coming along with them on a mission. What she wouldn't give for such an opportunity, so Aurora secretly thought to sabotage the girl, and if making her look like a trollop would work, then so be it. For many years Aurora lived on the fort, dodging men's beds only to get attention from the Sarmatian knights, those handsome knights that had every woman at their feet, but this woman, this girl only a day was she here and the knights are taken in an instant. It was not fair! Aurora was applying another layer of lip paint since Roxie scrubbed it off, when Jols knocked on the door. 

"Jols! Help Me!" Roxie pleaded the manservant as he entered. He was taken aback by the scene, Roxie strapped into a chair with masses of make up applied to her face in a rather elegant purple gown.

"Aurora, please release Lady Roxie, it is time to leave. I will take you bags now, Roxie. – _Roxie handed the one bag she needed_- just the one? Well, would you please follow me, Aurora, if you would please tidy up?" Jols led the disgruntled Roxie out of the room, before they reached the stable yard, Jols handed Roxie a rag saying that Aurora may have overdone it with the paint.

"Yeah, you're telling me. And I can't do anything in this gown, but it's my punishment for causing trouble this morning. By the way Jols, did you get a chance to find someone to work on those weapon designs I showed you?"

"Actually, I have Roxie, they are being completed as we speak, normally it would take many days for original weapons to be made, but the one you had were quite simple. I shall have them to you when I meet up with you for camp."

Roxie smiled sweetly and hugged the man shocking him, she'd ask for a naginata and a pair of short blades that were 2/3 the length of her arm that curved around her knuckles like hooks, these were her choice weapons and getting something of folded steel was difficult in any era; except Japan.

She smiled a morning greeting to the knights. They in turn, although anxious, grinned widely at her choice of clothing.

"Wow, the sunrise has a nice color this morning, eh Lancelot?" Roxie joked when she saw the shiner she gave him. He must have seen the healer because it was only bruised different colors rather than swell and distort the knight's vision getting her into more trouble with Arthur. Lancelot glared at the smiling woman, but then sighed before preparing his horse. Galahad was prancing his mount around the stable as some of the others sharpened their weapons.

Roxie felt naked without a weapon, any weapon even a tin tea cup could be one 'hmm death by tea cup, now there was an interesting and comical thought.' Even while in school, Roxie had a butterfly knife safely concealed against her leg as well as a flat palm knife at the small of her back, but the bastard Bob probably had her searched since she didn't find either sheath on her body. She only had the Assassin's pendant, but that wasn't useful for regular armed combat, just the usual get in and out.

Roxie slid into the shadows, the tension in the air was suffocating and thick enough you'd need a sledge hammer to break. She recognized this feeling; she'd had it every time before a job when she first started as an assassin. Over the years she learned to suppress it, but for once it was okay to share it with others.

"Scared?" a voice asked. Roxie jumped to fighting position to see Tristan's indifferent tattooed face lurking in the shadows.

"Oy! Tristan, be wary of that one, if you thought armed she was skilled, it applies to unarmed as well –_clutches stomach_- I know first hand. It looks like Lancelot knows as well," Gawain commented.

"Hey, I apologized Gawain! Ain't my fault you got to close – _points to Lancelot_ – and you didn't listen." Roxie replied, slinking back to the shadows.

The rest chuckled, but stopped as soon as the bishop walked into the stables. He told them uncomfortably that his secretary, Horton, would be coming with them, earning scowls, grunts and growls from the knights. 'Just like cavemen.' She thought bitterly then settled her black cloak on her shoulders as she headed towards Galahad. Arthur told her the night before that although they would go with speed; she would have to ride with one of the other knights every so often until she could ride on her own. Her mount would be led by someone else, a gentle war horse for her. She allowed Galahad to help her onto his saddle, a leg on each side; she was secretly grateful that the cloak was long and covered her entire body.

"What evil is this? A woman on this mission?" The bishop protested. Roxie looked down at the old man. "She is a young child; it is not the will of God that she accompanies you. Would you risk the life of a mere child?" The bishop babbled on about how he could instruct Roxie about God and how much better it would be…

"Oh shove it up your ass! If God didn't want me to go, _She_ would have stopped my free will. But _She_ didn't. I'm still here and I'm still going, so fuck off!" Roxie interrupted. The bishop was startled that a child, a _girl_ child would speak to him in such a manner, so he turned to the only retort he could think of.

"You… you blasphemer! How dare you challenge the will of God! Calling God a woman –"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. Are you done yet? 'Cuz we've got a job to do and these guys' discharge papers are long overdue waiting in your fat grubby hands. So shut up and get outta the way." She said as Galahad started leading his mount out of the stables following the rest of the knights out of the fort. Roxie looked over Galahad's shoulder to see Bishop Germanius standing there, smiling evilly she flipped him the swirly bird, making him yell incoherently _**(A/N: a swirly bird is basically the middle finger making circles)**_

_**

* * *

Okay, I've only gotten like 2 reviews, although I totally luv my two reviewers it'd be great to have more. So, here's my rule, I'll post the next two chapters if I get 6 reviews, if not... then it'll be a while before I post. I hate ultimatums, but that's how it goes. I need to know who reads this story. June Birdie**_


	4. Horse

_**I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long. Stupid exams. But I got my many reviews and I'm happy to continue this story, its fun. Currently I'm still working on the 5th chapter, orignally I wanted to load both chapters up at the same time, but I keep running out of time... I hope you will forgive me.**_

_**Camlann – thanks for your review. I appreciate having a fan. By the way, a naginata is an old world weapon, and I put the description later in this chapter. It was used by noble women as a means to protect their virtue. And the blades idea I got from not only Bors but The Chronicles of Riddick. That movie was okay, but I liked the weapon he had**_

_**Verteri Lunum – hahaha, so now I've got six reviews, it's rather unconventional, or maybe it isn't. I really wouldn't know. And yes, I know that Aurora is a pain in the butt, but that was the point. Roxie kind of is aware of the attention, but it isn't a big concern right now.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer applies; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine.**_

* * *

Arthur led them through the woods, where they were stopped by the Woads briefly with gates of spikes and arrows attached to threatening vines blocking every means of escape. Arrows aimed at the enemy, and Roxie gripped the dagger in Galahad's belt waiting for an attack but the sound of horns had called them off. 

"Inish! Devil Ghosts!" Bors yelled after the retreating Woads.

"Why do they not attack?"

"Merlin does not want us dead," Arthur replied.

"Oh… kay. Great. Should I be the only one concerned cuz I don't have a weapon!" Roxie pouted as they continued on their way.

"Worry not, I would have protected you" Galahad replied, he moved closer against her and tightened his grip around her middle.

"Hey now, don't get wet. 'Sides, you couldn't do much if you were dead. I wasn't the only one they aimed at," she said trying to shift away but he would not let go. "Could you move away just a smidge? There's a thing called personal space that I'd like to experience and you're not making it any easier." His grin fell as he obliged. Pulling her hood over her head, she smirked to herself then stopped; he reminded her so much of Connor. With that thought she swallowed a quickly formed lump in her throat and tried to focus on anything that would drive those thoughts away. Even the jokes that the knights made did little to lighten her gloom, although no one noticed her half-hearted enthusiasm.

After the brief encounter with the Woads, Arthur determined that they ought to slow down; at a nearby river, they watered the horses and ate a brief lunch.

"It's time for your riding lesson, Roxie," Dagonet said as he led her tan bay stallion to her. Roxie stared at the beast with wide eyes, then at Dagonet.

"You're jokin' right?" She looked between Galahad, Dagonet and the horse, the men simply grinned. "I don't believe this! Couldn't it wait?" Dagonet shook his head.

"But… but… the basics… yeah, I don't know the basics, haven't learned them yet. Studies show that crash course learning is very dangerous and could lead to… um… ulcers! Yeah, ulcers! And… and…" She stuttered trying to argue her way out of riding the large mount. She stiffened as Galahad gently pushed her towards the beast. Bors and Gawain joked at the many times she tired to run away from them, until Dagonet tossed her over his shoulder then deposited her in front of her horse.

"H-hi..." She quietly whispered to the horse. The bay stallion regarded her with one big brown eye before nickering and shaking its head. "See, it doesn't like me. Oh, so no riding lesson." She backed into Dagonet's chest and looked up. "Oy... you are a tall, tall man..." **_(A/N: a borrowed phrase from author MyDearDelirious. Sorry I just couldn't resist, hope you don't mind)_**

"Roxie, calm down, we won't let anything happen to you," Dagonet said gently as Galahad helped her onto the horse with much struggle. "Now, relax, do not fear the horse, he will sense your fear."

"No. nononono. Listen, I ride motorcycles, I drive fast cars and fly jet planes; but this is… I dunno, too much!" She tried to explain, they only asked what motorcycles, cars and jet planes were. Sighing, she let them lead her horse as she slowly got used to walking her horse, and then learned to lead and stop the horse.

"Ready to try riding by yourself?" Arthur asked as he mounted his horse. She shook her head fervently. "Good, we must hurry." And he galloped off, the rest of the knights followed as did Roxie's horse.

Roxie bit her lip to stop from screaming, mentally berating herself in this fear and weakness. Her knuckles were snow white from gripping the saddle horn tightly, the reins had fallen somewhere, she didn't know where because her eyes were tightly shut.

It was dark when they stopped to set up camp. The knights dismounted and were about to set up camp as Roxie and her horse galloped past them top speed. They laughed at her stiffness believing she was just joking until they realized she had not stopped and the reins were flying wildly beneath the steed.

"ROXIE! Where are you going!" Lancelot called to the dark-haired woman.

"Where's the brakes on this thing! How do I stop!"

"Pull back on the reins!"

"What reins? Aaaahhhhh! I wanna get off this ride!" Roxie's voice filled with panic. The knights looked at each other, Bors, Arthur, Lancelot and Dagonet scrambled onto their mounts. Arthur commanded Gawain and Galahad to set up camp and wait for Tristan and Jols.

The four knights raced after the frightened girl and stopped her horse, soon both were under control but Roxie looked worse for wear. She was pale and shaking, only her lips had color, they were red swollen from the biting she'd done to them. When they got her down, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Dry sobs escaped her throat as she repeated, "no more, no more…"

Becoming paternal, Bors collected the sobbing girl in his arms and tried everything to calm her, but she continued her dry sobs. Somehow, they had calmed her enough to convince her into the saddle of Bors because she wouldn't detach herself from his comforting form.

By the time they rode into the camp, Jols and the supplies were waiting with the other three knights. So far Horton had settled somewhere else nearby, but no one else really cared where he was. He was a spy; spies are bad blood by any means. Smiling slightly, Roxie gathered some things and changed clothes in the wagon; she was calm and the color returned to her skin by the time dinner was cooked.

"What's for dinner?" She asked walking to the fire, a loose shirt and breeches that seemed to flare at the bottoms graced her form; an outfit she'd gotten Vanora to fix for her comfort. She wore her converses and regular accessories, black chocker, pendant, bracelets, rings and wristbands. Her cloak on her shoulders, inwardly she felt like one of the philosophy majors at her school or one of the obscenely obsessed Dungeons and Dragons people. The knights looked at her and grinned, especially at her shoes. "What? The boots don't fit." Shrugging, Roxie looked into the pot bubbling over the fire and smiled appreciatively.

"It's venison." Tristan told her as he cleaned his blade. Roxie looked around as everyone else began to eat.

"Uh-huh… what's that?" They told her. "Oh my gawd! You killed BAMBI!" She pointed a finger accusingly at Tristan. The rest of the knights looked at her curiously and bemused. "Man, Disney jokes are wasted on you people..." she muttered before settling down, she plopped next to Gawain.

"What are you babbling about woman? Its food, meant to be eaten –_she stuck her tongue at him_- So eat, there's nothing else." Lancelot said as he passed her a bowl of venison stew.

"Fine, fine," She said accepting the bowl but didn't eat, "heeeyyyy, you didn't poison mine didja, Lancelot?" Her eyes narrowed at him. Then she sniffed it slightly for traces of anything unfamiliar.

"Only a little something to get you to warm my bed." He grinned as the others chuckled. She blinked twice then handed the bowl to Galahad, who just sat next to her unaware of the statement before, thanked her. The other knights laughed loudly at the bewildered expression of Lancelot and the unaware Galahad as Roxie filled a bowl for herself. She hummed a tune to the likes of "Roxie Hart" from the movie Chicago, although they wouldn't recognized it. She finished off her first bowl and was working on her second when Jols spoke.

"Roxie, I have those weapons you requested in the wagon, if you would like to see them after you eat," Jols told her from across the fire. She grinned and thanked him from her bowl. Gawain questioned what kind of weapons she wanted.

"Uh-uh-uh, you'll just hafta wait like a good little boy, because just seeing it is nothin' like using it. More food please," Roxie held out her bowl for her third refill and Bors teased her for eating so much, "Wha-at? I like to eat. Gives me energy and I'm a growing girl."

"Aye, you're growing in all the right places a woman should," Galahad said slyly next to her, he barely had a chance to grin when the young knight found his mouth full of dirt and Roxie's weight on his back. Raucous laughter reached his ears as his fellow knights made fun of him.

"Do you really want to try my patience Sir Galahad? Or am I gonna hafta teach you some manners?"

Controlling his laughter, Arthur commanded with a huge grin on his face "Roxie, let my knight up, I still need his service."

"I will, just as soon as I get my satisfaction from him –_the knights cock an eyebrow_- I deserve an apology for his lewd comments." A muffled apology came from the ground, laughing Roxie got up muttering that she had to pee. Galahad was spitting the dirt from his mouth as the rest watched the retreating back of the young girl humming Vanora's song about home. They noticed that she rocked gently with the tune and a few grinned. The knights, had never a more interesting journey since Roxie stumbled into their lives, they only hoped that they'd live to see that bright spark continue on.

"Has she ever said anything about where she is from?" Dagonet suddenly asked breaking the silence. The other replied no and chuckled as Galahad was desperately rinsing the soil from his mouth with ale. "Do you suppose that Roxie has none?"

"Has none of what?" Roxie appeared in their midst suddenly, startling Galahad causing him fall over. Grinning as the rest chuckled; Roxie helped him up then repeated her question settling herself between Dagonet and Gawain.

"Tell us of your home, girl," Bors said as he handed her a wineskin of strong ale, the bright smile fell from her face. Holding the wineskin, Roxie stared at the three rings on her fingers, one was a Celtic design, another was a plain band, and the third on her right ring finger was two butterflies that wrapped but never connected.

"What's to tell? No family there, I get an education, and I work. That's all." She strained to keep emotion from her voice, a lump formed in her throat. She shrugged off the comforting arm of Gawain on her shoulders and refused to look any of them in the eye. "You guys should get some sleep, I'll take first watch okay? Um, can I see those weapons now Jols?" Roxie followed the squire to the wagon after handing the untouched wineskin back to a very perplexed Bors.

Her reply had unnerved them. Although they hadn't known her for very long, they were each drawn to the charismatic young woman. On the trip she was such a pleasant person, unfazed by their lewd comments because she replied in turn, but this reaction was different, normally there would be an outburst; like most female reactions. Only, the lack of was downright scary. She was an enigma that needed to be solved, the change of mood could not be attributed to the women's red moon, they would have noticed if it was, or at least Tristan would have; this was something totally and completely different. There was something more to the lost home factor than she let on. There were more secrets under laying the secrets in the small woman, the mystery of who Roxie was deepened as they settled their bedrolls for sleep around the blazing fire. Tristan settled some distance away, tired as he was sleep denied him. And he got up to keep company with the girl at watch. How strange it was that he'd want the companionship of another person.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Roxie POV. Weee!)**_

I was so surprised at how well and quickly made the naginata and hook blades that Jols gave me were. The mock- Japanese pole arm was about five feet of lead filled wood, with an eighteen inch folded steel blade. The staff was thinner than three of my fingers and the blade was sharp enough to slice a hair length-wise in half. Oh yeah, this is a good weapon, to save and take lives, this is my Darkness. I have to remember to thank Jols somehow, it must have been a lot to get these weapons done so soon… if I could bake, I'd make him a cookie, or a dozen! **_(A/N: yes, she often times thinks like an 8 year old)_**

I twirled the weapon as I would a baton, around my back and over my head. I needed to practice my battle dances, this staff was slightly heavier then my own weapon and if I didn't the weight difference would be an impediment that would cost me my life later. That's the last thing I need, but shirking my duty to the first… wait! What was that! A twig snapped somewhere in the brush. Slowly as if I'd heard nothing at all, I slipped the dagger I borrowed from Tristan from the sheath at my back. Listening again, I threw the dagger in the direction of the noise. The intruder grunted and I rushed to the sound, weapon ready.

There stood Tristan, a thin line of blood graced his cheek, the dagger itself firmly embedded in the tree next to him. The scout's face was expressionless, but his eyes showed complete shock. Sheepishly I apologized before taking the dagger from the trunk. He didn't say anything, surprise surprise, I didn't expect him to, "I thought you were resting, what are you still doing up?" I asked returning to my battle dances, my body focused on the precision instead of the usual flair and flamboyance I used before.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Liar. If anyone should be exhausted, it should be you, so go on. I'm fine," I stated shortly. After some silence Tristan spoke leaning against another tree.

"Why do you not use a sword or axe? You have the skill."

"Why does everybody wanna know 'bout my past?" I replied irritably. I don't mean to sound short, but really, my history is just that… mine.

"I did not ask about your past, only about your weapons choice." Damn, that's true. I looked at his impassive face, and his eyes, but his braids obscured my vision. Good tactic.

"…Because I lost Connor to the sword…" I replied softly, my movements stilled. I hadn't thought or spoken about Connor for two years now. It clawed at my heart to do so, more so now than ever before.

"Family, friend or lover?" hn. That's Tristan always straight to the point, I can admire him for that, lotsa other people jump around and never get straight to the point. But his question made me wince, oh well if I'm gonna open up to someone, I guess opening up to the person who holds the most secrets is fine.

"He was a friend before a lover… he knew my secrets, but still loved me despite them. At first he used to get like really freaked out because of them, but then everything became okay… he tried to help me, to get out… would've worked too, but there is no getting out, not without a whole shitload of problems… I should've known too. I didn't realize until it was too late, until a professional took him out in front of my eyes..." I swallowed the lump that formed there, the unshed tears burned my eyes and I laid my head against the tree, I hadn't even realized I sat down. Tristan sat next to me and I felt the comfort in his warmth, it wasn't that he put his arm around me like Gawain or one of the others would, rather he was just there and I felt drawn to him like I've never felt before. Not a sexual kind of way but more of a familial bond or something, I just couldn't explain it. My mind wandered to the dream I had last night… it was really, really, REALLY weird….

_**

* * *

Dream**_

_I'm in a green field, surrounded by mist, it should be cold, but I'm not. The mist fades to the blue flames that brought me here. A voice called to me speaking my name, my Real name. Only I don't remember that part –it's the only part I don't remember—my name. I turn my head looking for the voice that summoned me and I see my family smiling and waving, looking exactly how they did 14 years ago… when they died. My mother's beautiful tan porcelain skin under dark red brown hair, her hazel eyes gleaming full of laughter, the same hazel almond eyes I share. She was a wonderful El Salvadorian Japanese woman with a fiery spirit and charismatic nature; I always wanted to be just like her when I was a child. My father was there smiling, most thought he was just tall and intimidating, but he was also gentle and brave and had a creative mind and imagination. His dusty brown black hair was pushed back and he had the same smiling grey eyes my sister had. And then my sister, she looked just like Dad… seeing them I felt like I was six years old again, innocent and loved. _

_I called out to them, but my voice doesn't work, they just smile and slowly fade away. I try to run after them, but I'm glued to spot all I can do is watch them fade. No amount of struggling I do helps me. Then that same voice calls me again. Suddenly there are so many people surrounding me, I can't see their faces but they are all familiar somehow, I feel safe there when I would normally be claustrophobic and alert._

"_This is your great family, –my real name- This is your heritage. It is threatened; the first of your line is threatened… Protect him, protect you line…" the voice repeated over and over, the figures join the chant and begin to part like the Red Sea and one figure turns to face me, my body suddenly works and runs towards him and as I reach him I see his face…oh gawd…TRISTAN!_

* * *

I jolt with a start, shit! I fell asleep! Gaad Damnit! I'm on first watch and I fuckin' fell asleep! Tristan looks at me, his countenance expressionless. "Um… how long did I sleep?" I asked, my cheeks burning hot. Damn! 

"Asleep?"

"Yeah… wasn't I? I mean I was talking to you and then I sat down and … didn't you notice?" He told me that just as he sat down, I had suddenly gasped and asked how long I'd slept. "Oh… k … never mind then. You should prolly head back, my watch isn't over and you need more sleep then I do. 'Sides I'm not entirely used ta the weight diff with this bad boy yet." I lifted the naginata indicating my point. He nods and heads back to the fire. Although he doesn't seem convinced until I stand up and begin swinging the weapon around my back, using the flare to try and convince him that I'm capable of doing what needs to be done.

Alone again, I vigorously work on my battle dances to keep warm and my mind off of other depressing things, this time without the unnecessary flare. So… I'm the last descendant of Tristan… whoa.

_**

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Yeah it was a bit inevitable right? And as much as I like Tristan, I kinda like a few of the other knights more. Besides I'm trying not to be too predictable with the romances, and let me tell you they are hard. Anyways hope you liked this chapter. Again if I get some new readers and more reviews I'll post up and update as soon as I can. My weakness is these reviews! Good feedback makes happy writers better! Wee!**_


	5. Black Phoenix

_**Standard Disclaimer applies; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**Camlann- OMG! You are the best! Your positive feedback motivated me to keep writing. Actually I was worried nobody'd notice if I posted, but you did. Yay! Virtual Cookies for you!**_

**_Verteri Lunum – Yay! I get a happy dance._**

**_

* * *

(A/N: 3rd POV, the switching thing gets a little addicting, oh the power!)_**

After a few hours, Roxie woke Dagonet for his watch, and then went to her pack for her bedroll. Sleeping on a blanket on the forest floor in the middle of nowhere was not her idea of fun, but she couldn't do anything about it. Settling down, she covered herself from the cold; but she still couldn't sleep. She wondered about how much fun it would be to throw rocks at the bishop's lackey. But right now her concentration was shot and Dagonet's intentness on her sleeping couldn't be avoided, so Roxie lay there with her eyes closed.

The snores of the others kept her awake as that dream had from the night before. Resigning to a sleepless night, she opted to train her body or at least move around, she knew that pacing sometimes helped her. Getting up, she told Dagonet she needed some time to think and that there was a secluded spring some yards from camp. He smiled and told her to be careful.

"I will, Dagonet" She grinned, then kissed the top of his shaved head, "honestly, you guys worry too much 'bout lil' ol me. It's not healthy." Dagonet chuckled as she sauntered off, carrying her weapons and a few blankets. She hadn't noticed the rectangular object that fell from her grasp. Dagonet was about to call her attention to it but the little leather object was opened to a very realistic drawing of Roxie and another man... Galahad! No, it wasn't his comrade; it looked much like the young knight but was not. Dagonet looked in the direction that Roxie had went, then began to look at the other drawings, most were of Roxie except her hair was always different and she never looked at the direction the artist that did the drawings like everyone else did. He stoked the fire as he watched over his friends' sleeping snoring forms; he would ask Roxie about the object later.

There was no real reason for Roxie to go to the spring, it was just something to do, and she wasn't even willing to bathe considering the company she kept. Pacing around a bit made her sleepy, she could barely practice the use of her hook-blade let alone her naginata. Sheathing her hook-blades at her back she tried to clear a decent spot on the ground. Again she tried to settle on the ground for a comfortable sleeping spot, finding none, Roxie took to the trees. She kicked off her chucks and climbed a thick branch, wrapped a thick blanket around herself and her naginata across her chest. 'Ah, much much better.' She sighed contentedly to herself as she closed her eyes.

After Dagonet's watch was over, he woke Bors then went to search for the girl. She had not returned for a while. He saw her strange shoes on the ground, but no sign of her anywhere. "Roxie?" he called softly. No answer, again he called a little louder this time. He did not like the silence that followed, fearing for her, he rushed back to the camp. "Roxie is missing!" He exclaimed waking the rest up. The bishop's assistant looks at the rest of the knight irritably and is about to say something along the lines of 'who gives a shit about that evil woman' but Jols gives him an evil look and all words are forgotten.

The knights hurriedly grabbed their weapons and made for the place where she was supposed to be. In the dim moonlight they tried to search for her, calling her name. Roxie lazily opened one eye when she heard them calling, exhaling deeply she swung herself down from the concealing foliage.

"What?" She called from her tree; startled the knights looked up to see her hanging by her knees from a thick branch. Even Tristan was slightly taken aback. "I was sleeping... jeez." Dagonet roughly pulled her down from the branch and held her in a tight hug. "Ugh... Okay... need air..." She squeaked.

When he finally let go, she asked why they were calling her, Bors explained that Dagonet noticed she hadn't come back and was concerned.

"Why did you not answer him, if you were right above him?" Gawain asked sleepily, she rolled her eyes and replied that she was enjoying her rest and that if they were done with the panic attack she'd like to get back to it.

"Oh no, we are not letting you wander off again little one," Lancelot said putting his arms around her shoulders and leading her back to the camp.

"Back off or I'll cut it off, Lancelot." She threatened through a yawn; her eyes half-closed from exhaustion, with a hook blade pressed to his lower regions, the rest of the knights chuckled as Lancelot held up his hands in mock innocence. Yawning again she picked up her shoes and fallen blankets then followed the rest back to the fire.

Roxie watched them settle around the dying fire and looked for a comfortable place to sleep; Lancelot leered and offered a place next to him. She scoffed and climbed another tree; Lancelot looked around to see his comrades hiding smirks then settled into his bedroll, Galahad watched the young woman climb up into the thick foliage with ease, the back of her shirt lifted briefly and he saw a black tribal phoenix clutching a red sun tattoo the size of his hand on her lower back half hidden by her breeches. It was familiar somehow, but he didn't know from where. He was about to ask her about it when Gawain told him to shut up and go to sleep.

Bors settled against another tree after poking the fire back to life. He looked around at his friends, his brothers in arms, at the hidden form of the young woman who plopped into their life not but three days ago. Bitter feelings arose in him, how he hated the Romans and their broken promises; but for now there was nothing he could do other than stay alive and ensure his friends stayed alive as well.

* * *

Roxie shifted from unpleasant dreams, memories more or less. Every one of them involved someone she loved dying, from her family taken by flame or the lies she was told or being alone left for dead or Connor by the sword. Painful memory after painful memory plagued her waking her several times in the night; moisture from burning tears attacked her eyes. 'Damn… I thought I'd steeled myself against all this. Why'd the dreams have to come now?' Roxie thought after waking for the fifth time that night. She realized that she hadn't dreamed for nearly two years, only suffered nightmares… all were true. Again, she shifted only this time Roxie nearly fell from the branch. "GAH!" She screamed desperately clinging to the branch like a sloth, her naginata fell to the ground, blade down right next to Gawain's head. 

Her screaming woke the sleeping knights and they looked up at her jovially trying not to laugh. Gawain was slower to wake, but the sight of the sharp blade next to his head made him accidentally roll on top of Galahad, who just woke up. Both men started yelling something about feeling violated as the rest chuckled or in Roxie's case laugh hysterically and fall on top of Tristan.

"Oof!" Tristan grunted as the girl landed on him, Roxie groaned painfully as Dagonet helped both of them up. Apologizing, the dark-haired girl pulled her weapon from the ground and proceeded to climb another tree.

"Hey Big Cat, maybe you should stay on the ground. It's much warmer, or it could be," Lancelot grinned as he lay on the forest floor once again. She rolled her eyes 'Even half-awake he's a perv!' she was about to reply but Dagonet cut her off.

"Perhaps it is best Roxie, you did fall from that tree," he smiled gently to her. She looked skeptically from him to the faces of the other knights; all shared some amount of concern… well maybe except for Galahad, who was fighting to stay awake, and Lancelot, whose face was hidden by the blankets he wrapped around himself.

"Only if someone can keep him -_points to Lancelot_- from sneaking into my bedroll or him sneaking me into his, alls peachy," she replied sleepily, this was already a long night. Nodding it was agreed that Bors and Dagonet would sleep on either side of the girl being that they seemed the most protective of her. "-_Yawns_- yeah, fine, whatevah, g'nite." She fell to sleep as her head touched the makeshift pillow. She curled closer to Bors comforted by his paternal warmth.

A brief smile touched Arthur's lips as he saw the innocence in her sleeping face, an innocence he himself had never known.

It was near daybreak when the others rose, but they left Roxie to her sleep while they discussed their plans. Dagonet had told them that Roxie was slightly whimpering in her sleep and that she needed her rest. 'Something must have happened in her life to affect her so,' he thought.

In the darkness of her mind, Roxie saw death and blood. She heard screams of pain and torture unimaginable. There were two options ahead of her one to death and the other…"The north road." She said suddenly in a gasp sitting up, the knights, Jols and Horton looked at her curiously, she had just interrupted Arthur mid-plan. "Take the north road to the Roman home."

"Roxie, we are headed on the western route. Do not presume command of my men." Arthur said sternly, running both hands through her hair and holding her head Roxie took in deep gasping breaths.

"I-I'm sorry," she blinked twice before looking at the knight commander her voice had a sort of ethereal sense as she spoke, "th-the west road leads to death… the preservation of life is through the north road. The Saxons will take the west from the land they've conquered."

"What insanity do you speak in, woman? The north cuts through open plains!" Lancelot exclaimed, her eyes shifted to him but did not see him. She closed her fluttering eyelids as though something was flashing before them too quick to take in.

Suddenly she stood up, took Arthur by the hand and led him away, "Come with me." The knights just sat there utterly bewildered by what just happened. Something definitely weird was going on with their new friend and they were not so sure they wanted to find out. No one seemed to notice that Tristan had slipped away after their commander and the girl as the rest packed their camp away.

Once out of earshot, Roxie face Arthur. She looked flushed and tired, but the girl held his steady gaze, "Look, I know I sound absolutely mental and you're probably right. I mean -_pushes hair away from face_- I probably am better off in a padded room somewhere in a strait-jacket and a guy named Bruno around to keep me from harming myself. 'Cause this kind of this sounds totally crazy…" She babbled about something along the lines of genetic mental illness that was lost on Arthur.

"Roxie… Roxie… How do you know about the western road? How do you know about the Saxons?" He finally managed to cut in.

"What? Oh. Right… -_blinks_- I-I can't explain it." His gaze narrowed, she looked away biting her lip.

"Roxie," his tone more stern and she then looks him in the eyes, a difficult task since he's much taller than her.

"I saw it. It was like a flash," Roxie started, "I saw you all die at the hands of Saxons before any of you could draw a sword. I saw myself, beaten and raped countless times before they strung me up by my insides… Listen to me Artorius Castus, if you take the north route no harm will befall you by Woad or Saxon."

"I do not believe you."

"Fine, don't believe what I saw. But I only ask you to trust me, you said I had your trust are you going back on your word? Is Roman honor and chivalry just a fucked up load of bullshit that you feed to children and not act on? Or is it real?" She challenged. In the gloom of the trees, Tristan saw his commander turn her venomous words over in his mind. The scout wondered what the girl's game was and what his commander would do. After some time, Arthur finally agreed to her idea. There was truth to her words, he did trust Roxie, and she hadn't given him any reason not to. She was a determined little snip that was for sure. Tristan continued to observe the conversation from the gloom, although their words were more hushed, silently he moved closer to hear well.

"Good. Once we come to the upcoming village, I will get ready to head west while you—"

"What? We are going north, not splitting our forces," Arthur interrupted.

"Yeah… I know. You and the knights are headed north. _I_ will go west to detain the Saxons long enough for _you_ to get the Roman family away. Then in two days, _all_ of _us_, you, me, the knights and the family will go south as one big happy fucking group. That a clear 'nuff?"

"Detain? How? One girl…"

"Ewww! You actually think I'm gonna sleep with the lot? Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Tristan held down a chuckle, the young woman exaggeratedly shuddered as though something disgusting were on her. "No… I'm gonna take down the Saxon leader." Her voice was calm as she spoke those words.

Arthur nearly grinned with amusement, until he saw she was dead serious. Sighing she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to reveal the tattoo. The commander's eyes widened with shock and made a near audible gasp. Tristan itched to see what was so interesting, but forced down the urge.

"I am the Black Phoenix of the Red Sun Guild, one of the elite assassins in the entire world." She said simply turning back to face Arthur.

"You're an assassin!" Both men nearly started with this new bit of information, but what was Roxie's motive, what was she after? Arthur nearly drew his sword, but Roxie gently and firmly stopped him, her eyes danced with amusement.

"Um… didn't I just say that? Yeah, I'm an assassin; no I'm not for anyone in particular in case you were wondering. But I will ask that you keep my secret. Anyone around me who knows the truth would be in danger, I couldn't bear to put anyone else through what I have and I will tell the rest in my own time. Although, now that I think about it… Tristan? I know you're there." She called suddenly to the scout, "If you won't come out, then just listen. You have to keep my secret too. You're good at that, and I trust both of you enough to let you know… So should we head back now?" Roxie smiled at the knight commander and headed back to the camp followed by a rather stiff Arthur.**_ (A/N: as if he could be any more than he already was! Ha ha)_** Tristan was there as though nothing unusual transpired and Roxie let a small smile grace her lips before helping in putting everything else back into the supply wagon.

* * *

The village that they stopped at was quite prosperous. They had told Horton that he would be riding along with Jols because of their need for speed. Roxie smiled sympathetically to the squire; the assistant was bloody annoying and many times during the ride over to the village Roxie fought every urge to dunk him in sweet and sour sauce, toss 50 pounds of bird seed on him and let him loose in the bird house at the zoo. She giggled at the thought of Horton running around like a chicken. 

They split up once they had rooms at the local inn/tavern, Roxie to the finest dressmaker and the knights to the bar.

At the tavern the knights acted as jovially as possible, along the way the plan had been explained to them with the exception that Roxie is an assassin and it was agreed that Galahad would accompany the girl in a covert mission to get information about the enemy. Galahad was chosen for the following reasons:

1. He was more convincing as a visiting "celibate" priest

2. He was one of their better riders, since Roxie was so bad at it

3. And they forced him to do it.

Some hours later Roxie entered the tavern, the hood of her black cloak shadowed her face as she looked over the tavern for her friends. Bors spotted her first and called her name waving for her to come over. Many pairs of eyes followed her graceful movements as she sauntered over to their table, Roxie grinned at her friends as they gave deadly looks to the owners of those eyes.

"Galahad, come with me," She said simply. Shrugging, Galahad followed his friend, but instead of going outside she led him up the twisting stairs into a room. Waiting next to the fireplace was a steaming bath.

Panicking, Galahad looked wide-eyed from the girl to the tub and back again, she pointed to the tub. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" Then a grin spread to his face, "Is this something you're into, because I'm sure I can accommodate your fantasies."

"Ew. No." She cringed; well it was just an act because he was attractive but they had a mission to fulfill, "You need to look the part of a sex-deprived priest, not a warrior. Bath now, okay?" She turned away from his bewildered face holding in all urges to roll over laughing.

'No sex! No warmth of a female body at my bed! What cruel and unusual punishment was this?' He thought forlornly. Galahad noticed Roxie turn from him facing the door, head down and hand over her mouth. He circled her to see that her eyes were shut tightly and a smile at the corner of her lips. The young knight moved her hand away as he lifted her chin to face him, her hood fell and he saw the gentle layer of make up on her face and the ribbons that adorned her black hair. Apparently she covered the red parts with something.

"What're you doin'?" She instigated. He leaned closer, a mischievous smirk on his face before he spun her against the wall and his form. Galahad dipped his head closer to her lips, his eyes closed… but her hand pushed against his face pushing him away. "I don't think so. One, just 'cuz you're the sex-deprived priest does NOT mean I'm gonna warm your bed on this mission. I don't care how desperate you'll be, it ain't gonna happen, not now or evah. And two, you'll smudge my make up. So get your ass in that tub, shave and put these on." She handed him some clothes and headed for the door. But being the persistent little git he was, Galahad pressed himself to her back with his hands on her hips.

"Are you sure that you do not want to spend our last night before celibacy together," he whispered in her ear, gently stroking her body through the fabric. Shockwaves of feeling went through her body. 'I bet he learned that from Lancelot.' Sighing she slipped a dagger from the sheath under her skirts.

"What have I said about personal space?" Roxie drawled after spinning around holding the dagger to his lower regions. "Back off or I'll cut it off." She left the room for him to bathe as she headed back down to the bar after replacing the dagger.

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked quietly as she sat down next to him pulling her hood over her head.

"Yeah… for now, just a little anxious," She whispered, "I usually do these jobs on my own y'know? I mean…"

"You are concerned about Galahad," Tristan finished for her. Roxie nodded watching the other knights woo passing barmaids. Gawain currently had a pretty young blond warming his lap and Lancelot was gambling and losing pitifully. Dagonet and Bors were engaged in deep conversation about Bors giving names to his children while Arthur and Tristan were quietly discussing battle tactics or something of the sort. Roxie quietly watched them as she sipped her fruit juice; her mind went over possible situations of what could go wrong.

An hour and twenty minutes and four glasses of juice later, Roxie was still waiting for Galahad to come down from his bath. 'Gaad! What is takin' him so long! I don't even take this long and I'm the girl!'

"Roxie, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you and Galahad have left already?" a rather intoxicated Lancelot plopped down in front of her. Apparently he and the men he gambled with came to some agreement that involved copious amounts of mead.

"Yeah… y'know I think I've been stood up." She replied sarcastically.

"Should we go up there?" Gawain asked in between kissing the bar wench, Roxie snorted in her juice as the barmaid protested moving from the knight's lap.

"I don't think your lap ornament would like to be tossed aside just so you can help me, Gawain. Dag? Could you go with me? I really don't like the looks I'm getting from the other customers." Dagonet nodded and helped her from her seat, none of them barely noticed the flash of gauzy material under her heavy cloak save for Tristan and Lancelot. As she passed by, Lancelot pulled her into his lap.

"All dressed up for me? Roxie you shouldn't have," He joked as her cloak was pulled aside revealing a rather alluring gown. It was bright and form fitting, the bodice was like a deep red halter top with a keyhole to show off the curves of her breasts, the skirt was an array of bright and gauzy colored scarves as were the arm bands on her biceps. Roxie was sucking at her teeth uncomfortably as they stared at her.

"Shut it…." She growled irritably after smacking Lancelot roughly on the back of his head because he would not let her go.

"Why are you wearing that?" Gawain asked Roxie, his lap ornament left him to serve drinks to a higher paying customer.

"I gotta see what the hell is taking Galahad so fuckin' long," She said brushing off the question and leaving with Dagonet. She obviously didn't like the attention to her new fashion choice.

Giggling, splashing and a tiny bit of moaning could be heard from the room when Roxie and Dagonet walked up. The two looked at each other, letting out a sigh of exasperation Roxie kicked the door in.

"WHO THE HELL DO YEH THINK YEH'RE?" A half-naked bald man neither knew wrapped in the arms of a heavy set bar wench exclaimed.

"OH GAWD! MY EYES!" Roxie screeched backing away and covering her gold shadowed eyes. Dagonet quickly apologized as he closed the door.

"What's with all the noise?" Galahad's voice asked behind Roxie. She looked up to see him in a drying linen, wet and with the slender arms of a pretty brunette serving wench draped around his neck.

"ACK! IT BURNS!" She shrieked backing into Dagonet, who was grinning at the young woman in front of him. "Like the fires of Hades, my eyes burn! Oh Galahad, you are a man of the gods! Have you forsaken your religion and taken this poor woman with you down this path of evil!" The serving girl's eyes widened as she quickly detached her arms from the knight. "Girl go, before you are corrupted beyond all good faith."

The girl wrapped her thin body in her gown and sped off passing the knights who came at the sound of Roxie's yelling. They snorted with laughter at the scene before them, a very irate and serious Roxie having a stare down with a half-naked Galahad while Dagonet was failing at keeping a straight face.

"What was that for?" Galahad asked the girl. The knights around her were practically rolling with laughter, well except Tristan who was quietly chuckling. Clenching her jaw she pushed Galahad back into the room and kicked the door closed muffling the amusement of their friends.

"We have a job to do and you're gettin' you're fuckin' jollies!" She hissed dangerously at him, "This is so gawd damn unacceptable! Galahad, fuck women all you want on your own time. I don't give a shit, but when you're working with me, we do things my way. Am I clear?"

She pushed him into the tub and removed her cloak as Galahad sputtered from the suddenness. Roxie pulled a dagger from his things and he started.

"Take a chill pill, jeez. You need to look like a priest, that means no beard," and she handed him the dagger.

Five minutes later, the two emerge from the room. Peals of laughter erupted from Gawain, Dagonet, Lancelot and Bors when they saw Galahad and his distained baby-face.

"Oi, he really looks the pup, don't he?" Bors said ruffling the young knight's hair. Other comments about Galahad's youthful appearance and how he wouldn't be bedding any women with the way he looked were made.

"Yeah, yeah, he looks absolutely adorable and cute…" Roxie muttered as Arthur signaled her over and handed her a bag.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" the commander asked, his voice full of concern for the young woman next to him.

"Yeah… I'm pretty damn sure." She replied an arrogant grin spread on her face. But he was not convinced, firstly this charming and charismatic young woman was one of the most dangerous assassins in the world and secondly Roxie would be riding into the heart of the enemy to end the life of the Saxon king. For the short time that they knew her, this woman wormed her way into their hearts, in different ways; but they were all protective of her and Arthur couldn't bear it if any harm came to her. Along the way she entertained them greatly.

Roxie's fake grin fell, and her gaze fell on Tristan who was chuckling at the teasing of Galahad. Patting Arthur's cheek gently, she took a deep breath and whispered to him. "I've lived this long because I'm good at what I do. I-I don't like it, in fact I hate it with every fiber of my being; but there's no way to get out."

Tristan noticed the change in Roxie's demeanor, more anxious, more something… fear? Roxie only mentioned once that she feared few things; death was not one of them. She caught his gaze and smiled sweetly. "Are you well?" He asked her. She simply nodded and told him that she and Galahad needed to get going.

"Guys… we hafta go." Roxie said next to Bors. She was just about to drag Galahad away when Bors swept her into a loving hug. "Okay, okay. Enough… air!" She squeaked. When Bors let her go, Gawain hugged her tightly as well and brushed his lips against her cheek, Dagonet nearly refused to let her go and Lancelot literally had to pull the woman away from the gentle giant.

"Come back to us, little sun." Tristan whispered next to her, he gently tapped the small of her back where her tattoo was hidden. 'Wow, Tristan has emotions!' Roxie thought as Arthur tightly hugged her and kissed her brow.

"I promise." Roxie whispered taking one final look at the tavern before stiffly galloping after Galahad and his horse. Without a further thought, the two faded into the darkness. Unaware to all was that unfriendly eyes followed their departure.

_**

* * *

A/N: This was soooo long! I can't believe how long this took. But I'm not so sure how much I really like this chapter, it feels rushed. What do you think my faithful reviewers? I really wanted to get this one outta the way so I could get to the cool action in the next one. Although I'm pretty sure that I might revise it.**_

_**Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	6. Nari

**_Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" _**

_**This is the sixth chapter… wow I didn't think I'd get this far, but my ideas kinda keep running and for some reason I'm thinking of the word sequel when I'm not so sure how I'm gonna end this one.**_

**_dmitchell1974 - welcome, welcome! I have a new reviewer thanks… This chapter has a bit more action, but I think I put more stuff about Connor in the next one. I forgot_**

**_A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'_**

* * *

Whatever Roxie had expected of the Saxons, what she and Galahad had encountered was not it. Apparently, the Saxons overtook a wealthy lord's homestead and village and settled there for the time being before moving north. Roxie and the smooth-faced Galahad shared a look; she patted his arm reassuringly and pulled up her hood. 

"Ready for your academy award winning performance, Robin?" she asked him addressing the knight by the fake name she gave him.

"As ready as I'll ever be High Priestess Nari," he replied nervously in turn.

"Don't worry; I'll look after you my friend." She said as they led their horses down the slope, she attained a proper accent somewhere to add to the authenticity of their act. Silently she hoped that everything would go well, Roxie could not let anything happen to the young knight, and even though he was at least five years older she felt an obligation to protect him.

* * *

The Saxons stared at the regal figure in black and the jumpy man in brown robes as the two rode through their camp towards the large estate. The normal Saxon reaction would be to maim first, ask questions later, but for some reason beyond their normal comprehension they were compelled to just watch the riders. Obviously only the jumpy man was more accustomed to riding, while the black rider was not. They stopped in front of the large gates where heavy doors once stood, the king of the Saxons stood there with two others. The Saxon leader was old, much too old to be raiding and plundering; he had a bald crown, limp scraggly white hair that fell to his shoulders, wrinkles upon wrinkles in his gaunt face. The rest of his skin hung like extra large bags on his old bones, and he was covered by many furs that were like a child wearing his/her parents' clothes. Beside the leader was a larger stockier man with long graying blond hair wearing many furs and a long beard, and another younger muscular man with a shaved head and a braided beard. 

"I am Cryllic, leader of the Saxons. Who are you?" the thin man addressed the jumpy man. The figure in black tilted their head down as if studying the king.

"My name is Robin; I come from the Suzaku Temple in the east. My companion is High Priestess Nari -_figure lowers cloak and studies all with soulful hazel eyes_- we request an audience with the Saxon King." **_(A/N: yes, for those of you that recognize it, Suzaku is from Fuushigi Yuugi. Roxie knows about anime so it kinda works)_**

"I have never heard of your god." The king responded.

"Our god is reclusive in the hidden Far East, we respect his wishes and remain secluded unless necessary to venture far from his temple. My lord, are we granted an audience with you?" The priestess responded her ethereal voice rang out. Cryllic smiled and generously offered to have them taken care of after he had their belongings searched for weapons. Only the jumpy Robin had a bow and full quiver, the priestess was unarmed. Cryllic led the two into the four story estate after introducing his son Cerdic, the older one, and his grandson Crynic, the younger one, who trailed after them.

The servant attended to the Saxon King's new guests, Robin was as extremely nervous as Nari was condescending; the true attitude of a high priestess. Their rooms were on the fourth floor overlooking a large lake that the estate was in the middle of and the Saxon encampments. The new guests politely thanked the servants then both entered their rooms to freshen up before their audience with the Saxons.

_**(A/N: Roxie's POV… Woo Hoo!)**_

I leaned against the heavy wooden door and let out a sigh of relief. Phase one complete, Gal and I infiltrated the Saxon base without too much hassle, however I don't trust our hosts… well for one they're the infamous and brutal Saxons and two every one of them had that prisoner's lust when they saw me. CREEPY! I shuddered and stopped from clawing my skin as though their eyes were still on me. Gaad Damnit! Why is it always me?

But I'm really proud of Galahad; he remembered everything down to a T! Our meeting was to take place in an hour, during that time we were free to do as we pleased… personally I wanted to explore the estate, but that'd be suspicious. I really don't really need that much time to freshen up, but MY ASS IS SORE! Searching the room, I apply a fresh coat of red lipstick on my lips before sneaking into Galahad's room.

As I open the door, poor boy jumps reaching for a nonexistent sword. Aww he looks so helpless without that sword of his, but his sword would've given him away as being Sarmatian… and I am not going to fail in this mission, no risks, and no mistakes.

"Shush! You wanna get us caught?" I hissed closing the door behind me. My eyes quickly took in the furnishing of his room… I'm impressed; the place looks rather royal, as well as good for hiding someone or something.

"Oh. It's just you -_I glare-_ Sorry, but the sneaking around thing isn't what I'm good at. Tri—" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Gawd damnit. No names!" I whispered harshly, Galahad's got a lot to learn. But still I gotta give him credit for trying to get used to the life of an assassin. I have to remind him of the rules, like keeping your voice low or never using real names; at least he's got the stuff memorized like I taught him. He'd probably be a good actor in my time.

He's still really anxious, inwardly I mirror his feelings, but I gotta be the strong one. Sighing, I pulled him into a comforting hug at first he's shocked but then relaxes into my embrace.

"Don't worry, Robin, I've done this countless times. I know what I'm doing. Just follow my lead, okay?" I whispered into his chest, my hand stroked his hair trying in every attempt to comfort him. I twirled my index finger around a few strands of his hair and he leans into my hand, but I pulled my hand away plucking the strands.

"Ow! -_I press my other hand to his lips_- What was that for?"

"A little security trick… follow me," I replied as I wrapped a strand on the lock of the chest at the foot of his bed, "If the hair is broken when you come back, someone has been in your things, I'll do the same to your door and mine."

"Alright, but why my hair?" he whined rubbing his head. I grinned.

"Because, mine is too short. Duh."

We asked the servants that were assigned to us to give us a small tour of the estate. They obliged, giving grand descriptions about every little detail, Galahad and I acted as though their words were absorbed; but I paid little attention. I just studied my surroundings, taking in any information of the place I could whilst looking interested in what the servants were saying.

* * *

Finally it is time for dinner and our engagement with the Saxon leader. We entered the dining hall and are thrust into a tavern-like atmosphere. The food is rich and filling, as is the wine; but I decline anything of that luxuriant food and drink offered. Kicking Galahad under the table before he digs in I tell Cryllic that we were a simple people that did not indulge in such extravagant foods; I need to keep sharp as does Galahad and indulging in the extravagance would slow any wit. 

Something is really off with these Saxons, aside from the lust filled stares I've been getting, the tavern-like atmosphere, the beaten servants that look both British and Roman, and the fact that Crynic and Cerdic look at me so gaad damn suspiciously; I know that there is more than meets the eye. I think my target is not only Cryllic, but the rest of that Saxon family. I gotta charm them all, and then go in for the kill…

I kick Galahad again under the table for making eyes at a pretty blond servant girl not much older than me. She's rather voluptuous and very flirtatious, Galahad, you IDIOT! As I take in my surroundings in quiet apprehension, my moronic friend decides to get me back… in the absolute worst way possible.

"My Lord," He addresses Cryllic and the king looks at him, "My lord, I feel it is my duty to inform you that High Priestess Nari not only serves the temple as a priestess, but also as the head dancer." I nearly choked on my water. Coughing I attempt to regain any composure and dignity I had… I was left with none.

Cryllic commanded that musicians be brought in and that I dance for them. I plaster on a flirtatious smile as I gripped Galahad painfully in the shoulder making him wince. Then standing in the center of a group of 15 professional dancers I let the music flow through me. Strangely it sounds Arabic, and I start a dance I learned in high school for the multi-cultural fair. My mind retreats as my body moves to the sounds, but right now I'm only focusing on one thing… I'm gonna kill Galahad, he has made my hit list; I will give him a painful death and then chop him to tiny bits. The music speeds up and my movements go faster, each twirl like a precision kill, every bat of my lashes, every sway of my hips… all just a ploy to throw them off guard.

Finally the music ended, all of the other dancers pant heavily for breath as I calmly took my cloak back from a servant and sat down. I guess those dancers weren't as good as they were s'posed to be. Conversation and activity resumed as it once did. I'm still gonna kill Galahad, makin' me dance like that… I avoided Gal's eyes for now.

The rest of the night passed uneventful, except I notice how Cerdic and Crynic kept looking at me with lustful suspicion. There's a word for that… EW! Actually there are several words like creepy, gross, sick, fuckin' disgustin', gag me with a shovel, ugh… well I could go on, I mean gaad damn I feel like they're practically RAPING ME WITH THEIR EYES!

Anyway, Cryllic finally decides to ask why "Robin" and I requested an audience with the "great" Saxon king. Once again I paste on the most charming act I can muster and feebly request that his Saxons not attack and invade our "temple and village." The old man grinned a broken grin and replies that he will avoid it. If there really was a temple I served I wouldn't believe him, his countenance is … well the best way to put it is disturbing.

"My lord is so gracious. Your hospitality is unbound and how kind you are to oblige our humble request," I do the best I can to flatter the man's ego, while his son and grandson watch me drip my words with molasses.

"Nonsense child, you have graced us with your dancing and presence. I only wish your vows were not so absolute," he replied. EW! The creepy old horny mutha fucka is flirting with me! Ugh! It pains me to keep smiling in front of the bastard.

From beside me, I sense Galahad's uneasiness again, I really wish that he stop being so agitated, and it's making me loose concentration on my target. I mean I know he wants to get this over and done with but if we don't rest the horses… well let's just say that I'll be breaking my promise about comin' back.

The hours become later and Cryllic announces that we should retire; I notice that many of his men carry off women, either by force or willingly. I can't wait to get back to the other knights, one 'cause Gal is as jumpy as a frog and two the longer I stay under the enemy's watch… the more suspicious they'll get.

* * *

When we get to our rooms, Galahad pulls me aside and apologizes for embarrassing me by telling Cryllic I could dance. The urge to smother him in his sleep wanes and I exasperatedly accept his apology. Then he ruined the moment by complimenting me on my grace and sensual curves! 

"Aww man. You just ruined the clichéd after-school special moment. -_he looks confused_- er never mind… and -_I sigh_­- I'm sorry I didn't let you get drunk off your ass or let you have some slutty wench to sex you up tonight."

"Well, if you are offering, my dear Ro—"

"High Priestess NARI," I hissed covering his mouth with my hand. He's really havin' a hard time with the whole name thing, poor baby. He apologizes again and I ruffle his hair affectionately to show him I'm not upset. Emotions are useless in times like these; I just hope he has an inkling of understanding for that. As he is about to open his door, I noticed the strand of hair I wrapped along the crack of the door is broken! Not a good sign.

"Wait. -_I point to the broken hair_- Someone was in there." I check my door, it was untouched. Slowly, Galahad opens his door and an audible gasp comes from the room. I push the door open wide and nearly fell over myself.

On the bed was the blond serving girl whom Galahad was lusting after all night, naked with her legs spread wide and licking her lips at my knight friend. The girl beckoned for my young friend to come to her, from the grin on his face Galahad would have been happy to oblige.

"Girl, what are you doing tempting a man of the great god Suzaku? The wrath of the gods will be at your door if you further your evil ways," I say making my voice as ethereal as possible. I tried to make my eyes look as haunting as I could, and the girl did her best to ignore me… as did Galahad. Like I said before I don't give a damn if Galahad fucks every woman from the wall to Antarctica, but while we're on a mission he's gotta keep his gawd damn fuckin' pride tucked!

Well scaring them didn't work now it's time for drastic measures… I push on some pressure points on the back of his neck that knock him out. I hold him up and try to drag him to the bed.

"Oh my goodness! Robin! Girl, please get off his bed quickly, my priest is ill -_I touched his forehead and gasp_- What illness plagues my priest?" I say wide-eyed and frantic, the girl panics at the idea of becoming ill; "His skin is so pale! Oh god Suzaku is this punishment for trying to break his vow of celibacy! I pray thee spare the girl for trying to tempt him…" The girl hysterically wraps her dress around her body and runs from the room. Finally! I think it's 'bout time for an evil laugh. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. I push another pressure point and Galahad wakes up. He looks up at me grinning stupidly.

"I see you decided to extend your offer of warming my bed…."

"You sound like our dear friend the womanizer -_it takes him a while to understand_- and no the offer never stood. Get some rest, we've a long day tomorrow," I pat his cheek and left his room. He looks at me sulkily and I smile and shake my head. I tried for sleep… but I'm still uneasy.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Third POV)**_

The dressmaker of the village had not noticed the strange girl's marking, but her assistant did. The stranger may have dressed as a man, but then she requested the fanciest garbs of a priestess, the dressmaker wondered where this strange girl with the strange hair and attitude would be going with such grand clothing.

"Where do you plan to go?" the assistant asked the girl.

"West."

"West? What business do you have there?"

"My own. How much for the gowns?" came the short reply. 'Did this strange girl know that the Saxons were in the west? Perhaps, but why the vestments of a priestess?' The dressmaker thought as she measured the young woman. When her assistant briefly noticed the red sun and told her; 'Cerdic must know!'

When the stranger left with several gowns and a lighter gold purse, the dressmaker sent a messenger hawk to her master and lover Cerdic…

The guests were well received, and given the best hospitality provided. The High Priestess danced a most elegant and charming dance, the Saxon King promised to avoid their temple and all retired to bed for the night. All were abed, except for the heads of the Saxons.

"The woman and her companion are spies! They must be dealt with Father!" Cerdic exclaimed in his death whisper as he showed the king the message from the dressmaker.

"How can they do anything if they have no weapons? They are no match for the entire Saxon army," came the cynic reply.

"Arthur and his men have been spotted in the area headed north. They must have sent the so called high priestess and priest," Crynic said.

"What idiot would send a young girl and fresh-faced boy?" Cryllic asked. "We will continue to humor them for another night and then kill them for all to see. Although, I'm sure the girl would provide some entertainment for the men…"

"No… I will not have our strong Saxon blood mix with a weak tribe," Cerdic pounded his fist on the wood table.

"Then we shall make examples of them for all to see. Those two will not leave this house alive tomorrow night." Cryllic stated with finality.

* * *

Roxie sat up gasping. 'Damn! It's still night… wait, so why'm I awake?' Her dreams were nowhere near disturbing so that couldn't be it; something had to not be right. Silently she opened the trunk at the end of her bed where her clothes and other accessories were kept, it's a good thing Saxons don't search very well or else they may have been suspicious of the slightly form fitting outfit she and Vanora made for this mission. It was something like a cat-suit, but the shirt was looser only since there wasn't enough time to adjust it to be tight enough. 

Roxie slipped out of her room to search the rest of the estate staying close to the shadows and out of sight of any guards. Gaad Damnit! Why was she so scared? Her heart was beating louder and louder in her chest and her hands shook slightly, unlike her time there would probably be more brutal punishments if she were caught and most likely she would be beaten, raped and dumped into some unmarked pit left for dead. She shuddered slightly at the thought of what could happen to her dear Galahad. No, she would not let anything happen to him, she loved the knights dearly with no favorites; in the short time she'd known them each wormed their way into her cold and frozen heart.

Pressing herself flat against the shadows, Roxie wrapped a black scarf around her head like a ski mask to be like the shadows. Then made sure her hook blades were securely attached to her back but loose enough to unsheathe in case of emergency.

As she went from room to room, searching every nook and cranny of the large estate, Roxie noticed that there were no guards patrolling the halls or guarding any rooms. They were all either getting drunk off their asses or in a drunken stupor.

'Bad move Cryllic, very bad move,' she thought to herself as she searched the fourth, third and second floors. Only once did she nearly get caught. A serving wench dressed in a blanket was exiting the room of one of Cryllic's higher ranking officers; the woman was pale with red-rimmed eyes, mussed up hair and bruises on her arms… apparently she'd been taken against her own will. The girl padded softly through the corridor staying close to the walls and shadows, near where Roxie was hiding! Luckily the serving wench entered another corridor and Roxie silently let out a sigh of relief.

Roxie's blood boiled at the visible signs of abuse, but she had to restrain herself from extracting vengeance on the officer. Her morals were not to cloud her duty to this mission no matter how much she hated the situation she will not jeopardize this mission!

* * *

She was bored… No way around it, totally, utterly and completely bored. After the first and ONLY close call of being found out, Roxie was about ready to trudge back to her room and fall to sleep. Maybe the bad feeling was cramps or something she ate or she could have been hungry because obviously there was nothing totally suspicious going on that she couldn't handle. 

However, she did have the ground floor the check, and if everything was fine then she'd just sneak into the kitchen for a snack. As she headed past the grand hall, Roxie heard muffled angry voices through the thick wooden doors. Voices that sounded like the three Saxon heads! Even as she pressed her head to the doors, she could barely make out the sounds, but whatever it was the names Nari and Robin were spoken with vehement disgust. 'Oh shit! We're blown!' Roxie realized wide-eyed with fear.

With as much silence and speed she could muster, Roxie raced up the stairs and slipped into her companion's room. Waiting for her breathing to slow, she tried to listen for any sound of the Saxons. Hearing none, Roxie edged over to Galahad's bed, covered his mouth with her hand and leaned in next to his ear.

"Galahad, wake up. -_he groaned_- Wake up damnit!" She whispered harshly shaking him with her other hand. His eyes fluttered open to see a figure in all black with hazel eyes staring down at him. Galahad struggled to move, but the figure removed the scarf to reveal Roxie. "Our cover's blown; the job's gotta be done tonight."

"What?" She shushed him again.

"We've been found out. I dunno how, but we have. C'mon we gotta go." She moved from the bed to help him get his things. His eyes followed her movements; the breeches were tight and rather becoming on her slender and curvaceous figure, the shirt was loose, and gave a good view of her breasts if she leaned over him again. Her graceful movements, the sway of her hips, the way she bent down to pick thing up made his heart as well as other parts of his anatomy swell and he held in a groan.

Roxie noticed the lack of movement from her friend and turned to him, his eyes glazed over in some kind of daze. 'What now?' She thought waving her hand in front of his face, since that didn't work Roxie snapped her fingers and briskly slapped his cheek. Blinking he looked at her concerned face sheepishly. "What the fuck is your malfunction? The Saxons are onto to us and you choose now of all the gaad damned fuckin' times to go to Fuckin' La-La Land! Get your ass up, set up the horses and wait for me on the roof!" Her voice was dangerously low as she gripped the collar of his brown robes. Their faces were inches from one another, if it'd been any other time, Galahad would have closed the gap; only the deadly glint in her eyes and the fact that she could gut him so brutally made a coward out of him. After all she was the Black Phoenix.

She turned to leave, but he held her by the wrist. "W-wait… I may never get this chance again if anything happens to you." He pulled her into his embrace, lifted her chin and began to lean in…

"Galahad, trust me. You will." She said pressing two fingers to his lips then slipped out the door after wrapping the black scarf around her head once more.

* * *

She'd stayed too long in Galahad's room and the sentries would change soon, if anything time was against her so Roxie's only option was to take the leaders down fast. As she hid in the shadows of Cryllic's room as the Saxon leader entered, removing the Assassin's Pendant from around her neck Roxie waited for the candle to be blown out and for the steady breathing of the old man. Silently she tiptoed closer to the large bed; the details of the extravagance escaped her mind. Using the pendant to slice and hit two death points in the Old Saxon's neck, Roxie closed her eyes, taking lives would leave her ill for a while; but her job was still not done. 

Stealing to the servant's stair, Roxie proceeded to Cerdic's room only to find that the second in command was wide awake and waiting for her.

"So, you've come…" His voice soft and dangerous. The glow of the candelabra made the tall and downright scary man even scarier and taller. His distorted shadow reached and clawed it's way to Roxie, her hazel eyes calm and calculating, her presence was unreadable… basically she seemed as though she wanted the Saxon leader to be awake. Inside, however, Roxie was scared shitless… well she's been in dangerous situations before but that huge longsword of his was not just for show. The large Saxon was battle ready as was Roxie, who circled the Saxon while reaching for her hook blades at her back.

"I would not, if I were you… spy" Crynic's voice whispered deadly behind her. The younger Saxon lunged at her from behind, but she managed to twist out of his way only to barely block a sword stroke from Cerdic with her hook blades. Crynic lunged at her again then feinted for a hit to her side, Roxie dropped to the ground and scissor kicked his legs forcing Cerdic to trip over his son. Both men growled as they got up and Roxie took a defensive stance. Why was she so worried? She's done multiple hits before, why's this so different? Oh, yeah… most of the hits that she did in her time were not capable of fighting as well as her, and here these two are battle-bred! Cerdic chopped at her head with his sword, but she used her hook blades to cross block the attack but quite aware that Crynic was now behind her again. Only this time she couldn't back kick him, Cerdic was much too strong and she strained to keep her balance. She brought her knee up to distract Cerdic, she did a right hook and was rewarded with grazing the Saxon's left arm. He roared in fury and slashed at her again. Crynic slashed at her back but being that the fabric was loose, he only succeeded in revealing her tattoo.

"The Red Sun!" He tried to cut at her legs, but instead slashed at her lightly, enjoying this torture he inflicted.

Distracted, Roxie's gripped slacked and Cerdic kicked her away in her stomach. She stumbled back, pain spreading from her gut. The Saxon took a swipe at her torso, cutting shallowly from her collarbone to her hip exposing the precious curves of her breasts.

"It's the girl… a fine warrior for our Saxon blood," Cerdic said as Crynic tripped her onto her back. She rolled away and made a move to stand again. Making no effort for modesty, Roxie used the blades to attack both men with a series of slashes, blocks and kicks. Crynic looked at her body lustfully after he knocked her to the floor again, while pulling off the head scarf and holding her down to the stone floor. Roxie grunted at the pressure of being held down. Cerdic kicked her hook-blades from her hands. 'Ha! As if that'd render me helpless.' She thought, her eyes searching for an escape, the blood from her gash slowly flowed from her. The Saxon eyed her lustfully as the rise and fall of her heavy breathing distracted him to oblivion. Crynic leaned down as if to take in her scent viciously.

'That's it… closer...' WHAM! Roxie head butted Crynic breaking his nose forcing him to howl and stumble off her. Hastily Roxie tried to get onto her hands and knees, but Cerdic kicked her in the stomach again as an angry Crynic slammed his fist into her back.

He enjoyed breaking this woman; she will soon cry out and plead for mercy. His ears strained for begging in the small grunts that emitted from the woman. Both men grinned sadistically as they watched the woman struggle to continue fighting. Only they didn't know that her struggling was merely an act. Roxie reached for her Assassin's Pendant and gripped it tightly; two points of the triangle pinched two pressure points in her bloody left hand to temporarily numb her pain. **_(A/N: I don't know if it's physically possible, but for the purpose of the story just pretend)_**

Cerdic let out a raspy laugh as Roxie pushed herself up with a fake hacking cough, then in a sudden burst of power she spun into a windmill kick knocking both men to the ground. As they fell, Roxie launched herself up, grabbed her hook-blades and ran. Never had she felt so ashamed, so scared… so weak. Roars followed her from Cerdic's room while Roxie half-stumbled and half-ran to the stairs that led to the roof. The wounds she sustained during her fight bled more so with every movement.

* * *

Galahad was pacing on the roof, something had gone wrong. Roxie had taken longer than she need to or at least he thought she took a while. After he'd snuck down to the stables, saddled the horses and led them a good distance away from the estate, but near the lake, Roxie had instructed he wait on the roof for her. He'd been pacing so much Galahad was sure that his boots were worn through. 

Suddenly the door leading to the roof slammed open, a hunched figure leaned on the doorframe shadowed by the torchlight at the back. Galahad immediately drew his stolen Saxon blade, the figure stumbled forward and in the bright starlight he found it to be Roxie. She sheathed her hook-blades and nearly fell over.

"By the gods, are you alright? What happened?" He rushed to catch her.

"-_groans_- It's just a flesh wound… or five." She gasped as she fell into his arms. Galahad kicked the door closed before helping her to the edge of the castle wall. Roxie grunted as she leaned against the stone, her breath in short painful gasps. "I couldn't… I couldn't finish. Caught… onto me and… were ready."

The heavy wooden door that separated Roxie and Galahad from the Saxons groaned as the Saxons attempted to breach past the locks. Galahad panicked as he looked around for an escape.

"We're trapped!" He lamented when he couldn't find one. "Why did you choose to escape to the roof of all places?"

"Men, can't bloody fuckin' think in a sticky sitch," she grunted shaking her head. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" He looked at her as though she lost her mind.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" She repeated slowly leaning against him; Roxie wrapped her arms around his neck unmindful of the blood that soaked his clothes. For the second time that night they were intimately close. Galahad looked down at the woman, the mischievous hazel eyes stared back at him innocently. Another bang from the door, broken him out of the trance he was in. The hinges were coming loose.

"Y-yes…" he answered hesitantly.

"Then don't let go." She tightened her grip on him as she leaned back over the wall; they were falling head first into the lake when the Saxons finally broke through the door. Galahad's screams could be heard and the Saxons shot arrow and bolt after them. A resounding splash cut off the screaming, but still the soldiers shot arrow after arrow until a wounded Crynic and Cerdic forced them to stop.

The Saxons searched desperately from the wall for any sign of the two resurfacing, but in vain for it was a moonless night with only the stars for a little brightness in the gloom.

"Until we meet again Assassin…" Crynic muttered as he followed the rest of the Saxons inside the estate. The water was icy and survival would be difficult, but oh how he would love to hear the beauteous and strong woman screaming beneath him as he bent her to his will in pain and pleasure for the damage she inflicted upon him.

_**

* * *

Well? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! When I get five reviews the next one will be up. Or I'll be sad and probably just stop here. How was the action? Should I add more? I actually like this chapter. Did I do good?**_


	7. Run Away

**_Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply… sigh. But that's why it's called fanfiction neh?_**

_**Is this getting to be Mary-Sueish? By the way what is a Mary Sue? Can someone please tell me, I would rather like to avoid it if possible.  
**_**_Amirra – Oh wow, I'm soo blushing, I love your stories too. Thanks for the great review, and yes she and Tristan are related. Good thing she only kissed his cheek! Ha ha. And Chucks totally rock!  
_**_**dmitchell1974- thanks for the review, but I won't hint at what's gonna happen, I'm still trying to decide whether or not there will be romance between Roxie and any of the knights. **_

**_A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'_**

* * *

Galahad helped Roxie from the icy water hugging her tightly as rain began to fall in buckets from the sky. In the dim starlight and shadows of the forest, he saw her grin at the sky then wince painfully as they reached the horses. 

"What amuses you so? You were nearly killed back there… we _both_ were nearly killed! Tell me, do you enjoy these near death experiences?"

"Of course… not! Silly boy -_gasps in pain, he is concerned again_- we'll be harder to track in this weather. And I'm pretty damn sure the Saxons think we're dead. -_she grunts as she shifts_- Besides Galahad, I wouldn't put you in any danger if I didn't think you could handle it. So take a chill pill and help me ride this pony," Roxie patted his cheek smiling to reassure him or to reassure herself. That had been the closest call she'd ever had. Then again, the bodyguards she'd fought in the past were only used to assassins with guns and martial arts, she'd been trained to master all. So perhaps it was no wonder that Cerdic and Crynic were more than a challenge for her. Right now she felt weak and helpless, it was as though the past fourteen years devoted to stealth, and defense and death were nothing.

"Oh no, you are not riding by yourself. You are not well enough and even if you were, you would not be able to control your mount." Galahad reprimanded her, "Wait there; I shall move our packs to the other horse."

"Whatever…just get me to Dagonet. I think I may need stitches or at most get this thingy cauterized," She gasped in pain and realized that the two Saxons had also tried to hack at her legs. Gently Galahad lifted Roxie into the saddle. She leaned forward on the horse's neck grunting in pain as the knight clamored behind her. He forced her to lean against him, her head again his robe clad shoulder and he wrapped a blanket around them both mindful of her wounded condition. She breathed in his musky scent, wrinkling her nose at the fact that lake water, rain and his scent really did not mix very well. 'Oh well… at least he's got a good heart and face…Connor.' She sighed sadly. Her last thought as she closed her eyes.

_Dream **(A/N: More Connor info for you dmitchell1974)**_

_I'm on another job in New Jersey, running from rooftop to rooftop. Ha! If only my phys ed. teacher knew how athletic I really was, she'd have a fit! I don't remember how old I am or what job this was, but this is a very old memory, one that was monumental. _

_My target has just put up a chase, a mid-thirties underworld princess, no loyalties and strung along many men, many big bosses of the underworld. That was stupid. So I got hired out to take her out, no discrimination it's just a job and a high paid one as well. 35 Million for just this one woman. One helluva payday I would think._

_I had already taken down fourteen of her bodyguards, they underestimated me until the very end when I killed them; but damnit that gave her enough time to run. So now I have to track her down. The screech of tires and the honking of a car horn draws my attention two blocks away. Using my naginata like a pole vault I managed to cut down my running time, and soon I am just above her dark blue BMW M3 Cabriolet in an alleyway. She is so stupid; I am an assassin I think I'd know a trap when I see one. The mark tries to hide and lure me into a trap. _

_I reach a hand to my belt, pull out a tear gas bomb and let it fall through her sunroof. I mean really if you are going to run from an assassin shouldn't you at least try to use a less conspicuous car? The woman and two of her remaining bodyguards scrambled out the car coughing and crying. She left with four._

_Behind me I heard a muffled footstep, spinning around I find the other two guards. Their guns cocked and aimed at my head. This is gonna be fun. Before either could blink, they were dead. Now, for my payday. _

_Giving myself some distance, I leapt from the roof and onto the car. The bodyguards shot at me, but their eyes are so hazed in tears they miss me. The woman screams at them in German, something along the lines of "Kill him, Kill him!" I'm not a him. Soon, the screams, the shots and all the noise are gone. All three lay dead, only the target gets decapitated and branded. The mask I wear is suffocating me and I remove it. Breathing in the acrid air of the city I turn…_

"_CONNOR?" the words leave my usually silent lips. My boyfriend just stood there staring at me, the blood on my clothes and weapon. Without a further thought I run._

_The memory fast forwards to a conversation of just me and him. He made promises to help me, to get me out of this life. I believe him. I'm in love with him as he is with me. Connor says that we will go to the same university and that if we're still in love we'll get married. I let him fantasize; I let him dream…I should've known that the Red Sun would never let me go._

"_Black Phoenix. Is this the reason you want to leave? For him?" The ruling King of the Red Sun pulled Connor from the shadows, bound, gagged, beaten, unconscious and bleeding._

"_Oh my god! Connor!" I try to rush toward him, but two superiors hold me tightly, I remember this, I just turned 18. I watched in horror as Kronos, the king, unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the man I loved. And he was dead…_

"NO!" Roxie screamed waking from her dream. Kronos' words recited through her head. 'You are of the guild. No one leaves without consequences. You are MINE…' Her head fell into her hands as the angry and pained tears streamed from her eyes. As the girl silently sobbed, memories of the past two years flashed before her eyes and haunted her. Twice she had challenged the king, but only ended up bloody and beaten; nursed to health to take on another high profile hit. It was as though Kronos wanted her to get better, to become a better fighter, a better servant to the guild, a better slave…

* * *

Galahad was shaken by the Roxie's suddenness. He paused from making a small fire to edge his way over to her. She was hugging herself and rocking back and forth, muttering strange words to herself with her eyes glazed and unfocused. Hesitantly he reached to touch her shoulder, but as soon as contact happened, Roxie screamed a blood curling scream that forced the young knight to stumble away. 'How would any of the other knights handle this?' He thought to himself. 

Galahad needed to get her to stop screaming or else some unknown enemy may come upon them. At the first thing that came to mind he forced her to the ground and tried covering her mouth with his other hand, but in the state that Roxie was in, she fought harder and seemed desperately stronger. Kicking him savagely in his gut and face, Roxie continued to scream, the only thing he could understand was "CONNOR! CONNOR!"

Several times Galahad tried in despair to calm and quiet her. But the closer he got to her the more she fought. The demons that attacked her mind and soul must have been vicious and he did his best to restrain her from scratching, kicking, biting, screaming… the thought to kiss her crossed his mind, something Lancelot would've done. So he tried it… he pressed his lips to her mouth taking in her screams… and she bit him.

"You little BITCH!" Galahad yelled as she kicked him away, her arms thrashing; slowly her screams died as her throat became hoarse. Instead of screaming, Roxie was breathing hard and fast now; figuring that he couldn't do anything for her in this state he went back to fixing a fire and putting on his armor whilst she quieted down. It was all that it seemed he could do for her, the woman he had grown to care for was haunted by darkness and a past that refused to relent, Galahad wished that there were something he could do for her.

Soon, Roxie's demons were under control as though nothing happened. The only evidence was her heavy breathing and Galahad's bleeding lip. 'Women.' He thought bitterly as he finished setting up a temporary camp. He saw that Roxie's eyes were finally closed and her breathing became slow and even. He really shouldn't have tried to kiss her, it was like he took advantage of her and she knew it.

* * *

Roxie opened her eyes what seemed like ages later, sore, bruised, bloody and wounded. Her mind slowly registered what happened… oh yeah she'd fought against Crynic and Cerdic which led to her nearly being killed... Galahad as well. Damnit, she should have done more, fought harder… 'I was weak' thinking that made her depressed, too many bad things happened and it made Roxie unfocused and she needed her strength to check her wounds. Whether or not it was fortunate, Galahad was nowhere in sight, the only signs of him even being around were the smokeless fire and his pack.

From underneath the blanket that covered her body, Roxie assessed the damage. It was just a flesh wound and should heal nicely if only she had the time to stitch it up. Shedding the clothes painfully mindful of the caked on blood, Roxie cleaned and bandaged herself up by shredding the gauzy priestess gowns she bought. 'Well it could be worse, I could be dead or getting raped by Crynic,' She thought with morbid humor. Then she pulled her bloody clothes and another priestess gown over it to keep warm. She knew she looked ridiculous, but it was cold in the snow and she'd lost quite a bit of blood on this excursion.

Pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders, Roxie tossed the packs up onto a tree limb then moved closer to the fire staring idly at the curling flames. 'Where is Galahad? Hunting? Scouting?' A thought crossed her mind, 'Oh gawd I hope it has nothing to do with attending to himself… EW!'

A rustle in the brush drew her attentions, unhooking her hook-blades from their sheaths at her back Roxie inconspicuously strained for any other sounds of an intruder or a friend. 'Please be Galahad, I dunno how much of my strength has come back. Please be Galahad…' She sent a prayer to anyone who'd listen as she readied herself for an attack.

"HAH!" A man in filthy Roman armor jumped from the bushes at her, his sword glinting and battle-ready. Quickly, Roxie ducked as the Roman soared over her before she hit the man in the stomach with an uppercut slice through his armor. The man cried out in pain and frustration and his fell to the ground clutching his cut up belly. From the stink, one could tell that she'd wounded him vitally. She barely had time to register this man's mortality when three more Roman clad men came from the bushes into the clearing. Two of which she eliminated quickly, cutting their throats with her blades. Spinning to avoid getting skewered by the third, Roxie began to feel the effects of her actions… nausea, lightheadedness, weak knees. 'Oh God, not now. Please not now!' Her eyes unfocused momentarily before she was hit on the head from behind and fell into the scattered snow.

"Looks like a runaway." Said the third Roman Roxie was facing moments ago. The fourth Roman picked up her limp body and swore when he saw that the horses that were tied to the camp had run off. "Sure is a pretty one eh? 'Ow 'bout a little fun before heading back to the village. She won't put up much struggle now." The two remaining Romans chuckled as they laid her back onto the ground and proceeded to lift the blanket that covered her form. In the distance the sound of howling wolves stopped their actions and the sight of her blood covered garments.

"SHIT! She's covered in blood!"

"Maybe we should just head back to the estate Markus, wolves, Woads and a bloody woman are all signs of evil. I'll not be damned for a simple woman."

"Y-yes, let's take her back to Lord Honorius." The Roman Markus replied roughly picking the woman back up as the other soldier smothered the fire. They buried their dead and rode off with the limp woman in their arms, without their knowledge a scrap of her torn gauzy gown snagged on a tree limb.

* * *

Merely twenty minutes later, Galahad returned to the campsite with a pair of hares to eat and found the camp a mess as well as three graves with Roman helmets and swords. The horses were waiting calmly for him and there was no sign of Roxie anywhere, except for a bit of fabric from one of the flamboyant gowns she purchases not but three nights ago. 

"R-Roxie?" He called, no answer he didn't really expect one. "Shit!" he used her phrase as he retrieved their bags and mounted his horse leading her horse behind his. Galahad raced out of the forest to the meeting place that they had agreed on with the other knights. Silently he prayed to the gods to protect the woman because not only would he worry for her, but the other knights would skin him alive should anything happen to her.

* * *

Roxie woke to the jostling of a horse, her head throbbed, and she was sore and almost sure that her wounds were not doing so great. The sight of the moving ground made her incredibly nauseous as well as the fact that not too long ago she had killed three men. With that she emptied the little in her stomach on the moving ground. The Roman soldier that had her slung over his saddle swore violently as her vomit barely touched his sandaled foot. He struck her cruelly on her sore and slightly wounded back. Roxie's hands were bound and a tight rope was wrapped on her waist to the saddle horn. 'What the hell is going on! I don't think I can survive much more of this jostling.' She thought shutting her eyes from the unpleasant view. 

"My Lord Honorius!" The Roman soldier on horseback next to Roxie's head called suddenly when the horses stopped moving. Roxie turned her head to the voice of another Roman in fatigue. A squat little man in a rich purple toga hurried toward the riders, his dark hair was thinning, graying and receding.

The Roman Marius Honorius looked at the girl across the saddle of his head soldier Captain Markus Valorius. The girl's face was filthy and caked with dry blood, her hazel eyes regarded all with utter hatred and distaste. Cleaned up, she would bring much pleasure for his men and himself, she seemed like she would be a great beauty. "What is this?" Marius asked eyeing the girl as he spoke to Captain Valorius.

"Runaway, sir. Found 'er in the woods. Killed three of my best men."

"Three men? This skinny little crea—!" the girl spat metallic blood in the lord's face. The Captain was about to strike her again, but she twisted and hit the man in his stomach at the same time grabbing his dagger and cutting herself loose. Sliding from the horse she fought her way against the two soldiers she encountered in the woods as well as three more soldiers causing a great amount of commotion that the villagers who were already glancing at the girl were now full on staring at the fighting girl and the five Roman soldiers. The odd girl was soon overpowered when one of the soldiers ruthlessly punched her in the stomach.

* * *

Roxie cried out painfully as the captain of the guard slammed his fist ruthlessly into her wounded front, she felt the gash in her front worsen and throb. Still she tried to fight the men, all the while removing her silver pendant and tossing it to the feet of a young child. The soldiers finally restrained her; Roxie was bleeding from the mouth and nose, her wounds reopened and close to fainting. The soldiers were not much better, two had black eyes and split lips, one had a split eyebrow and a broken nose while the other two were nursing bites and scratches on various part of their bodies. 

"Put her in the Temple of God." Marius sneered; an evil and chilling look glazed his eyes. Roxie held his glare with an icy look of her own, the blood dribbling down her chin. Marius took the opportunity of her weakness to slap her across her bloody face. Roxie merely grunted staring coldly at the man before the soldiers opened a door of a stone hut. The acrid air of death and decay overwhelmed Roxie and again she retched before the soldiers kicked her down the stone steps of the "Temple of God."

Roxie tumbled down the steps striking her head on the damp stone floor cutting her forehead. She let only a gasp of pain escape her lips as two monks approached her panting form.

"Another pagan to sacrifice to God?" one said, Roxie's eyes were horribly unfocused and weak from all the fighting she did earlier, but she refused to relent to these so-called "men of God." The young woman struggled desperately against the two monks that held her as her body weakened and in the process dislocated her shoulder did she cry out. Roxie tried to kick the two monks as they chained her to a stone table demanding to know her sins. The men smiled sickening smiles from her roars of pain, slowly her consciousness faded while the men began their torture.

Realizing that their newest pagan had passed out, the monks unchained her and roughly tossed her motionless body into a cell. An occupied cell.

* * *

Roxie felt cool liquid pour past her lips and slowly she woke to find dark brown eyes staring intently back at her. Startled, Roxie backed painfully against a wall and silently let out a shriek of pain. 

"I won't hurt you." The eyes said in accented Latin, Roxie just realized that the eyes were part of a face, a very thin face of a young woman not too many years older than herself. The young woman handed Roxie the water skin and some bread. Roxie simply nodded her thanks as she greedily drank from the skin, the pain from her wounds were too much at the moment. "You fought bravely in your weakened state. You truly are a warrior. What is your name?"

Roxie swallowed the bite of bread before answering, "People call me Roxie. Who're you?"

"I am Guinevere." Roxie nearly choked and coughed that Guinevere had to delicately pat her back. "Are you well?"

"Wha—? Y-yeah, yeah… just took it in too fast. Thank you."

"I have done nothing. The wife of the fiend who put us here brought the food and water. She tries to sneak food and water to those of us still alive; if not for her we would be dead." Roxie nodded and let exhaustion overcome her.

Over the next two and a half days, as Roxie determined, she and Guinevere were tortured horribly. Their fingers were dislocated, they were beaten with rods, stretched beyond normal limits and would have been stuck with hot pokers if they had not passed out from everything they went through. Roxie could feel her body weaken with every passing moment, though she figured that Guinevere had the worst of it; from what Roxie could tell was that the Woad was the monks favorite pin cushion before Roxie showed up. The women tried to give each other hope and courage, Roxie longed to see her knights, hear their laughter and jokes, feel their warm embraces and kisses on her cheeks… the hope that they would come for her gave Roxie hope. 'I mean, according to legend Arthur and Guinevere are supposed to get hitched. If they don't come I swear I will cross over from the other side and kick their asses.' She thought as she laid her head against the wall. The hot tears she'd been trying to prevent streaked her face, she was scared. Did they forget about her?

* * *

Arthur and the Sarmatian Knights arrived at the estate of Marius Honorius in the late afternoon three days after the initial abduction of Roxie. When they had met up with an anxious and jittery Galahad three days prior, Arthur sent Tristan to look for some kind of clue as to the whereabouts of Roxie could have been. The evidence the scout had found led to their preliminary destination… Marius Honorius. Arthur's knights noticed the poor conditions of the villagers of Honorius' estate during their knight commander's exchange with the Roman lord. Galahad had been rather sullen and blaming himself for loosing the young woman and no one's words offered any consolation. Although, some did blame the young knight for leaving the wounded woman alone.

Whilst Arthur and Marius were engaged in conversation, a small child pulled on Dagonet's leather breeches. He looked down gently at the little girl as she held up a dirty fist clutching something. Holding out his hand, the child deposited a dirty silver triangle pendant… Roxie's pendant!

Dismounting, Dagonet went to the eye level of the child and asked where she got the pendant. "Lady give. Locked there now." The child pointed to a small stone structure that was being walled up by two monks overseen by two slightly beaten Roman soldiers. One of the soldiers looked like his face had been bitten, while the other had a bandage over his brow. The monks also seemed to be nursing some recent bruises and wounds. Dagonet thanked the little girl and patted her gently on the head and then went to Arthur with this new bit of information.

Arthur's eyes widened in recognition of the silver pendant and listened intently to Dagonet and the little girl's testimony. Arthur ordered Dagonet to break down the wall and door against the other knights' protests. The overpowering smell of death and decay drifted from the stone structure as the knights and monks descended the stair of hell.

* * *

Roxie glared evilly at the monk that strapped her once again to the stone table, her shoulder and fingers were still out of place and it seemed like they intended to break her legs. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth as a monk bent her fingers all sorts of painful ways. 'I will not scream! I will not scream! I will not scream!' She was vaguely aware of the activity that was going on around her.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" One of her torturers demanded. More angry words were exchanged, death seemed to follow. The voices were unclear, but in her mind Roxie begged for whoever stormed hell would see her on the back table. 'Someone please get me out of here! Please!' Hot tears streamed her face…

A gentle hand stroked her face; "Roxie…" a familiar voice spoke to her as she was lifted from the table compassionately. Roxie curled up against the gentleness the scent so familiar and comforting, but cried out as her shoulder was suddenly jarred.

* * *

Gawain searched the torture chamber, the distraught Galahad at his side. In the back corner, a figure in familiar, if not dirty, clothes lay motionless and chained cruelly to the stone table. As he approached the table, the blond knight found the form to be that of Roxie! Hurriedly he cut the chains that bound her to the table, he saw hot tears streak her dirty and blood caked face. Gently he wiped the tears away and lifted her into his arms. The young woman leaned into his arms; protectively Gawain tightened his grip unknowingly jarring her dislocated shoulder forcing her to cry out. "Gods Roxie, what have they done to you? Galahad!"

The youngest knight rushed to his best friend to see an unconscious cradled in Gawain's arms. Nearly grabbing the injured woman into a giant hug, Galahad saw the additional wounds she sustained, out of anger the young knight ran another sniveling monk through with his sword as Gawain rushed Roxie into the overcast daylight.

"Water, I need water!" Gawain trailed after Arthur. Lancelot saw the still young woman in Gawain's arms and rushed forward. Someone brought Gawain a water skin. "Here, Roxie, drink this." Roxie's eyes fluttered open to see her knights looking down at her. Taking in the clean air, Roxie's lips curled into a slight smile before closing her eyes again. 'They're here… they saved me… thank God.'

"Stop! What are you doing?" Marius yelled at the knights. Arthur spun angrily at the Roman lord.

"What madness is this?" Arthur demanded furiously. He'd seen the near-lifeless form of Roxie in Gawain's arms, the normal calm melted in his rage.

"They are pagans."

"So are we," replied Galahad icily. His eyes fixed on the girl in his arms who slipped in and out of responsiveness. She looked as though she wanted something, perhaps Marius' head on a platter, or to watch the exchange going on.

"They must die as an example; they refused the task that God has set for them."

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur raged

"Of course, you understand. You are Roman and a Christian," Marius said.

"What of her? -_Points to Roxie-_ She works for me, why was she there?" Arthur bellowed. Instead of answering, Marius looked for some other distraction. Then he noticed his wife Fulicina giving more water to Guinevere and Roxie. "You! You kept them alive!" He struck her to the ground and would have continued to beat the poor woman had not Arthur slammed his sword hilt to the squat man's face.

"No, stop. Stop," the lord said to his soldiers, then to the menacing Arthur, "When we get to the Wall you will be arrested for this hearsay." The squat man grinned. But Arthur held his sword closer to the man's throat.

"Maybe I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them; yes, it was God's will that they be sacrificed. I was to lead them to their rightful place," a sniveling monk said coming up behind Marius.

Arthur's cold gaze looked at the man. "Then I will grant his wish. Wall them up!"

"Arthur…" Lancelot started.

"I said wall them up!" Arthur commanded as the villagers pushed the remaining monks back into the stone hell hole.

* * *

Through hazy eyes, Roxie watched and listened as the monks were walled into hell, Marius was nearly beat down by Arthur and once again she was with her knights. A satisfied grin graced her face as Arthur came over and placed her pendant around her neck before Gawain carried her into the wagon that Marius' other prisoners were in.

"We found her," he said caressing her brow. Gawain nodded to his friend then went to mount up.

Tristan rode up to Arthur to report the Saxon situation. "Who are all these people?"

"They are coming with us." Arthur simply replied.

"Then we'll never make it."

Arthur looked at his scout before changing the subject, "We found Roxie. She was half-alive in his –_points to Marius_- dungeon."

"How is she?" Tristan asked, his concern flashed in his eyes before going blank again.

"She lives…"

**_

* * *

Whew! That took a while. It's really hard to make this part really good; I mean this is a crucial part in the movie. It's when Guinevere meets Arthur so I tried my best to make this somewhat monumental. Then there was a little bit about Roxie's past. I'm thinking about making a little short in between with Roxie's memories. What do you think? I'm sooo open to suggestions. Although nothing about romances with the knights, I may or may not make it happen. But what did you think? Was it good? Is there anything I should fix? Let me know, I love to get review and I will be waiting anxiously for five reviews! June Birdie_**


	8. Bored

**_Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; I only own Roxie, the Red Sun Guild, Black Phoenix and everything else you don't recognize._**

**_Amirra: Thanks much for the clarification. Now that I know about Mary-Sues I will do my ab best to not make Roxie like one. Although she may seem strong and tough, she is truly an emotional train wreck, like Tristan she hides her deeper emotions well, except for her outburst when Connor died._**

**_GliteryGoil, Werewulf Gurl and amazonwarrior: welcome to the party. I'm ecstatic that I've got new reviewers! Wee! I only hope my story can live up to your expectations. I don't want it to become like a total drama fest with the crying and the weeping, but I'm going to make it more meaningful. Lots of action and humor of course because that's a given, but I still trying to decide whether or not to have romance. I mean, Roxie's last true relationship ended quite horribly didn't it? But should I have some of the knights die like the movie? We'll see, it was more theatrical that way… hmm._**

**_A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'_**

* * *

Roxie was breathing easily, the dirt and dried blood did not hinder breathing and her nose and mouth no longer had any damage. That much she could tell, was this a new form of torture, fix her up then make it worse? Only now that the blood from her nose and mouth were gone she could smell clearly… instead of death and decay, came the scent of pine and herbs. Opening her eyes, instead of rotting stone her sight was greeted with canvas and a wood frame; there was wood to her back under layers of furs and cloth. What the hell was going on? Then it hit her, she was safe, Arthur and the rest had saved her from certain death. Death didn't scare her, but she was close to it. Smiling slightly, Roxie turned her head to the side and a pair of worried bright eyes stared straight back into her own. 

"ACK! Gaad Damnit Galahad!" She screeched in a hoarse voice stumbling away; regaining some composure she attempted to lunge at his throat for scaring her and giving her a very sore throat. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Unfortunately the excessive movement brought upon extreme pain, that all she could do was gasp and go into fetal position.

Arthur, Guinevere, Dagonet and the wife of Marius, Fuliciana looked back at the two, Galahad wide-eyed at her outburst and the odd girl herself sending death-glares his way. Arthur and Dagonet grinned as they tried to hold in their laughter, the other two women didn't know what to make of the situation. Fulciana sent Galahad out of the wagon saying that he'd already caused enough damage for the time being, then went back to attending to the little boy, Lucan, that Dagonet found in her husband's "temple."

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he tipped water from a water skin past her parched lips.

Coughing a bit, Roxie grinned slightly, "Like I got run over by a rampaging elephant and sat on by Bors." Confused, the knight commander chuckled at the last part. "Eh, if being beaten, sliced and diced, tortured, whipped, demanded stupid questions from squeaky men with no idea of hygiene and nearly freaked out to death is healthy, then I'm perfectly wonderful and peachy keen. Ow… I think my shoulder is dislocated –_tries to move it_- yep, it is" came the sarcastic reply. Arthur smiled slightly as he cleansed her face with a wet rag. "I'm sorry." Roxie whispered suddenly.

"For what?" he asked as he began to inspect her fingers. Looking in her eyes, he saw the conflicting emotions; regret, pain, sorrow and a hint of fear. With slow cracks and silent screams, Roxie's fingers were reset.

Tears of pain brimmed in her eyes as she replied, "I-I failed you… I'm so sorry, Arthur. I was weak… and I couldn't get them all. I'm sorry I failed." The knight gathered the young woman in his arms in a comforting embrace, but again she gasped at the unnecessary pressure on her dislodged shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry…" Arthur apologized and released her.

"S'okay…"she grit her teeth and wiped her eyes putting on a strong front, "but could you fix it? Damn thingy hurts like a mutha fuckin' bitch." Guinevere looked at Roxie yelled in her expressive language while Arthur quickly set to work on the assassin's shoulder. Panting heavily, Roxie fell back onto the furs in exhaustion and allowed herself to succumb to peaceful sleep. Arthur left the wagon after gently stroking the girl's furrowed brow, Guinevere continued to watch this exchange through half-lidded eyes as Fulciana came over to address Roxie's other wounds. Now that Roxie was slightly cleaner than before, the Roman woman noticed the strange color of the girl's hair and the strange way she spoke.

She asked Dagonet, who was looking after Lucan, where the young assassin came from, the gentle knight only replied from somewhere else. Only the knights knew of her truths, the very few Roxie let on, like her being one of the top assassins in the world, her being someplace far and unheard of and her possible ties to Tristan; the Roman needn't know that.

Fulciana lifted the furs that covered Roxie's body, gasping the older woman saw not only the injuries inflicted by the monks but also the infected wounds from who knew where. Dagonet was about to come over to the Roman woman, but she shooed him out of the wagon saying something about it being improper to treat the young woman.

Fulciana worked on Roxie's wound's quickly, pushing out the infection, cleaning and stitching the young woman before covering her body again with many cloths. It was a wonder that regardless of everything the woman went through, Roxie was not wracked with fever. Soon Fulciana called back the healer knight as the older woman went to check on her other patients, Guinevere and Lucan.

Dagonet gently wiped Roxie's furrowed brow, her eyes moving swiftly behind her eyelids. 'What horrors has she faced?' he thought to himself when she reflexively shrunk away from his touch. Taking her newly healed hand in his calloused one, Dagonet gently kissed her palm. "Rest well Little Sun, you are safe." The gentle knight whispered before leaving the wagon to who knew where. All the while Guinevere watched the exchange between the great Sarmatian Knights and the woman whom Guinevere found the slightest beacon of hope. What power did Roxie have over these gruff men? Who was Roxie to them? Obviously not some whore, for they would not go to any extremes over a mere wench… Questions and the like swirled in the Woad's head as she watched Roxie's troubled sleeping form on the other side of the wagon, letting exhaustion consume her Guinevere slept with questions in her mind.

* * *

Hours later, Roxie woke up groggy, less sore and extremely hungry; not to mention incredibly bored. Truth be told, she was pleased that her hands and shoulder were reset as well as her gnarly cuts stitched up but with everyone else basically gone or unconscious there was nothing for her to do. Not only that, she wouldn't be able to properly bathe for a while until the stitches came out. A few of the knights were riding in front of the wagon; she could pick out who was who by their head. Then an idea came to her. 

"Dag?" She called softly grinning at her brilliance, "Dagonet?" Still he does not hear her, looking around for something to throw she tries calling again since Roxie found nothing. Finally the gentle knight looks in her direction and she motions him over. 'Sweet angry jeezus, it's about time.'

"How are you feeling, Roxie?" His soft voice asked. She looked at him with heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes.

"Can I go outside and play now? I promise to be good an' eat all my vegetables… please?" Her voice near a soft whine and beg. Dagonet merely chuckled then replied that she was still too weak to go out and she could catch a cold walking around in this weather. "But, but I'm sooo bored! -_he gives her a look-_ Fine, I won't walk around… how 'bout I ride my horse? Please Dagonet, if I don't do something, see something other than these canvas walls I'm gonna die!"

"Now that is rather unlikely, Roxie," Arthur smirked at the young woman who just huffed, "What say you Dagonet? She seems well enough for a bit of air, right?" Roxie's eyes gleamed happily full of hope for the fresh air that reminded her of a car freshener. It would be so welcomed as opposed to the rank stench of her near death odor.

"No."

Roxie's eyes were quickly overcome with shock and slight rage. "Wh-wh-what! Why? I'm so gaad damn bored! Who'm I gonna talk to if everybody in this stupid wagon is practically comatose?" She looked over to Lucan and Guinevere to prove her point, "No way in hell'm I gonna lie here and make shadow puppets."

"Would you keep your voice down, there are others sleeping here?" Dagonet reprimanded her.

"But… Dag—"

"No." Arthur cut her off and she glared at the two muttering under her breath.

"…evil…poop…" Roxie pouted so pathetically that Dagonet felt compelled to comfort her in some way and so he offered to let her stay in the front of the wagon where she would get some air and not exhaust herself. Rolling her eyes, she consented and the giant gently wrapped her in furs and lifted her to the front of the wagon. Smiling slightly, she muttered, "meanie poopey-head elephant butt sniffing…." through clenched teeth. Arthur and Dagonet swiftly mounted their horses and rode off smirking over their shoulders.

* * *

Roxie found herself humming as she watched the passing trees. She envied the young children that frolicked between the wagons, but she was healing quickly… like all Red Sun Assassins, Roxie had been slightly genetically modified in case she was ever caught. One of those enhancements included advanced healing; this was the first time she was grateful for that little bit of science. 

"They care deeply for you," Guinevere's voice broke Roxie's thoughts. Roxie turned to see the Woad crawling over to the front with her. "What are you singing?"

"Something I remember from back home… I don't know all the words though. How're you feeling?"

"If being beaten, sliced and diced, tortured, whipped, demanded stupid questions from squeaky men with no idea of hygiene and nearly freaked out to death is healthy, then I am perfectly wonderful." They grinned at each other before returning to the forest scenery. Roxie stared idly basking in the silence between her and the other woman.

"But those knights really care for you." Guinevere pressed again, slightly determined why this was so.

"Yeah, maybe just a little," Roxie smiled at the Woad, she picked up on the very curious tones from Guinevere and thought that it'd be best not to let on too much information until more could be learned about the Woad. She wasn't really sure how trustworthy Guinevere could be considering that according to legend she and Lancelot betray Arthur. "I mean, the guys look after me and I guess care for me as much as your people would care for you, y'know?"

The conversation turned to Guinevere rather uncomfortably, and she needed some kind of escape. "What were you singing, Roxie? It sounded nice."

"That? It's kinda love song… but I said before, I don't really remember the words."

"Would you sing it? It is alright if you do not remember all the words."

Roxie smiled uncomfortably, but she enjoyed this mind game. Secretly she hoped that the future queen would be a good friend later. Taking in a deep breath she sung lowly.

"Oh listen, sister

I love my mister… man

And I can't

tell you why

Ain't got no reason

Why I should love that man

Must be something

The angels done plan

Fish gotta swim

And birds gotta fly

I gotta love

One man 'till I die

I can't help

Lovin' that man o'mine

Tell me he's lazy

Tell me he's slow

Tell me I'm crazy

Maybe I know

I can't help

Lovin' that man o'mine

Fish gotta swim

And birds gotta fly

I gotta love

One man 'till I die

I can't help

Lovin' that man o'mine

When he goes away

That's a rainy day

When he comes home

The day is fine

The sun will shine

He can come home

Late as can be

Home without him

Is no home to me

I can't help

Lovin' that man o'mine

No I can't help

Lovin' that mine o'mine…" **_(A/N: This is from Showboat, I think I may end up putting a lot of Broadway and musical songs in here.)_**

Roxie ended, blushing as Galahad, Bors and Gawain cheered her. Guinevere laughed and smiled at the odd young woman. 'Gawd! I haven't sang that in so long… Connor, I'll always love you' Roxie's blush faded and her countenance fell slightly before telling the cheering knights to shove it up their asses.

"Roxie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you well? You seemed far away." Guinevere asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine… just thinking about home. Where're you from anyways Guin?" Roxie quickly changed the subject.

"You look upon it. Britannia is my home, and my heaven. What of yours?"

"Oh… um, I … it is only a memory, it doesn't exist anymore. Maybe not even a memory; I barely have dreams about it." The Woad placed a gentle hand on the assassin's shoulder encouraging her to continue, but Roxie just shook her head. "Mm-mm, if my shrink couldn't do shit for my mental health, you shouldn't try to either. A lot has happened in my life, most of it would prolly rot your ears." She grinned at Guinevere with amusement then continued to watch the children running around.

"Roxie?"

"Mm."

"What is a shrink?"

"Something you'll neva have to worry 'bout… Hey, when you first met me, you called me a true warrior, why?"

Roxie and Guinevere spoke of many random things for awhile trading stories they heard and sharing bits about their lives. Roxie found out that Guinevere was about 20-23 years old, a high ranking lady in the Woads (though not sure of the specifics) and a very skilled archer. Guinevere learned that Roxie was 20 years old, a skilled fighter for a non-Woad, full of stories, and quite educated especially in languages and customs of tribes other than her own.

"What stories do you know?"

"Umm, well there's this one I kind of remember… King Ar-Aaron and his Mighty Soldiers of-of El Salvador. It's really just a fairy tale, of guys and the really cool deeds they perform and there's this one part where—"

"Well, tell me! It sounds wonderful."

"Erm... okay… Once Upon a Time …" she began; Guinevere was an attentive audience, reacting to each exploit of the El Salvadorian Soldiers. Roxie told the stories with grand movements and explicit details. **_(A/N: Yes, she is telling the story of King Arthur, it really can't be helped. Now that she's met the people behind the legends, she's really hoping to change it.)_**

Roxie was getting to the part about the love triangle between King Aaron, Mister Lawrence and Lady Jane when Gawain rode over to the laughing women. He listened intently to the story of the heated passion of betrayal that involved the lady and soldier before he cleared his throat.

"Yo." Roxie looked over at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Roxie, do you fancy some time from the wagon? You seem well enough and Arthur wishes to speak with you." She shrugged and reached out for Gawain to lift her into the saddle.

Turning back to Guinevere, "I'll finish the story later 'k? Mr. Lawrence and Lady Jane's little tryst is found out and then she—"

"Roxie, Arthur wants to talk to you now." Gawain interrupted firmly.

"Riigghhtt. But Guin that part get really dramatic and—"

"Tell me later, tell me later. I can not wait to hear more. King Aaron and his Mighty El Salvadorian Soldiers, how do you fathom such a tale?"

About to answer Roxie stopped, when Gawain started to lead his mount away. The woman grinned at Guinevere over the blond knight's shoulder waving like an idiot mouthing words. Guinevere giggled in tremors careful not to wake Lucan.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Roxie's POV… I missed writing in first pov, so this makes up for it, just a smidge)**_

After waving to Guin, I settled back against the armored form of Gawain as we bounced along next to the wagons over to Arthur. My head bobbed along with the rhythm as I took in the welcoming silence making my breath calm and gentle… but Gawain just HAD to break my peace.

"King Aaron and his El Sal-sal-whatsits soldiers, I do not believe I have ever heard such a story," he commented, I merely shrugged and pulled the furs around me tighter. As we closed in on the other knights, their laughter rang so loudly I was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"… An' then he fell into a pile o' horseshit!" Bors was saying as we approached the rest of the knights laughed hard, they were teasing Galahad again. Poor guy.

"Roxie girl, you well?" Bors asked me smiling his gentle father-like smile he reserved for his kids.

"Like hell decided to pay me a visit for all the shit I did in the past. -_they laughed-_ See Dagonet, I'm well 'nuff to ride," I replied dreamily and smiled, but I don't think any of the knights were convinced I was. Damn. Maybe I am just tired, or mentally exhausted. They shrugged and went back onto their stories and jokes; I tried to look interested, really hard.

"I miss my iPod," I stated randomly, to which they looked at me puzzled…again. Gaad when is Arthur gonna be done talking to Lancelot. It's fucking cold!

"Roxie?"

"Mm?"

"Did you not hear me? I asked about that story you were telling the Woad. What was it?" Gawain asked me quietly as we watched the Bors mercilessly tease Galahad.

"King Aaron and his Mighty El Salvadorian Soldiers? What 'bout it?" I asked in English, he stared at me; realizing my mistake I repeated in Latin. Sometimes the language stuff gets confusing.

"King Aaron and his what's-its? Wos that?" Bors asked and I briefly told them before Arthur and Lancelot rode back to us.

"How do you feel Roxie?" Arthur inquired.

"Much better, see lookit how fast I'm healing," I pulled a little of my raggedy shirt down to show the stitched up gash unwittingly showing off my cleavage to Gawain's vantage point. I didn't notice his blush, but I heard his grunt. Realizing what I'd done, I stiffened and mentally berated myself. "-_Gasp-_ Gawain! You were trying to take advantage of me!" I exclaimed suddenly and place the back of my left hand to my forehead with my left against my chest dramatically, "I feel so violated! How could you?"

Gawain stutters and holds his hands up in innocence as the other knights try to say stuff along the lines of "he didn't know" or "calm down Roxie" only Dagonet and Arthur seem to see past my little ruse and they hide their smiles. I looked up at my blond rider to see him open his mouth and close his mouth… open… close… open… close. He's trying to come up with some sort of defense. I just think he looks like a fish, yum yum, geez I haven't had any good fish for a while, not since that fish fillet from McDonald's… wait why'm I thinking about that?

Suddenly my stomach rumbles and I burst out laughing, one I can't keep up with the joke, two Gawain looks so funny and three I'm too hungry to make the effort. The others start laughing and joking again this time teasing Gawain for his facial expressions, apparently whatever Arthur wanted to discuss with me can ultimately wait.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't even realize I tilted and was falling out of the saddle until strong arms wrapped around me. Looking up I see Tristan's puzzled expression, as he just joined us from scouting our rear. Heh, heh, rear… y'know all of the knights have nice, tight, sexy asses. Good pinching quality, one of these days I think I just might… ack! They're staring again!

"What."

"You had a strange look over your face," Lancelot grinned at me as Tristan helped me into his saddle. I raised an eyebrow and pulled the furs tighter around me, Tristan's arms encircled me in a warm embrace as he reached for the reigns. To be honest I really, REALLY wished that he wasn't related to me… I mean GAAD DAMN! Tristan is really good looking… no scratch that Oh My Fucking GODS HOTT!

Shaking any and all incestuous thoughts from my mind I try to pay attention to what Arthur was saying.

"What do you have to report Roxie?"

"Whoo-ey? You talking to me?" For some reason I became Robert Deniro… and earned stares, good gawd! What is up with everybody staring at me today? Do I got some boogey on my face nobody has the courage to tell me 'bout!

"Report… about the Saxon encampment…" Arthur repeated slowly and it sunk in. Oh! He was asking 'bout what happened. I pulled the furs tighter, if it were even possible, and gave the cliffnotes version. How Galahad and I infiltrated the Saxon camp, some things regarding the captured Roman estate, and how I was able to take down Cryllic. The overwhelming feelings of my failure hit me full force as I mentally recounted being beaten and running that my throat tightened up.

Tristan must have noticed the strain in my voice, or perhaps I went rigid or something that he cut me off saying that I needed my rest and that I was still healing. Arthur looked at me, but I'd buried myself deeply in the furs refusing to look into the commander's eyes. Tristan took me back to the wagon where a waiting Guinevere eagerly sat patient for more of King Aaron and the El Salvadorian Knights. As I climbed into the wagon I nodded my thanks to the scout and silently clamored my way back to the back corner of the wagon, away from the rest of the world.

I could hear a concerned Arthur come up to the front of the wagon and Guinevere burn him with soft words. I really didn't know what they'd said and right then I couldn't care… GAAD since when have I become an emotional train wreck!

Oh… right, when Connor died.

This is the most I've thought about him in a long time. I only hope that he is happy and at peace now and that this pain will pass. I hate myself for being weak, I was too weak to save my family, too weak to save Connor and now I'm too weak to prevent the shitload of trouble that comes in the forms of two butt-ugly stanky, funky, rotten, dirty, evil, foul, wicked, grr-worthy SAXONS! I didn't cry regardless of how I felt… crying does no one any good.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Time for Third POV again!)**_

Guinevere sat at the front of the wagon watching the huddled shivering form of Roxie, if only the Woad could do something for the curious young woman. She had already had a small battle of wits with Arthur, whom Guinevere thought was the source of Roxie and her own sorrow; but if only there were more that Guinevere could do. Pulling one of her furs from her side, Guinevere placed it on Roxie's shaking form. Roxie stiffened then relaxed.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Guinevere returned to her vigil at the front of the wagon, watching the snow flurries swirl gently in the air. The children of the village continued to run about the wagons and carriages in playful bliss, ignorant of the terrors that followed the procession. She hardly noticed that Roxie had once again joined her at the front until the younger woman spoke.

"I envy them, y'know"

Guinevere looked at her odd friend, "Who? The knights? I do not think that there is much to envy."

"Mm-mm, the kids," Roxie chuckled. "They have an innocence I have long since forgotten, they don't realize that the enemy is prolly no more than two days away, they only care for the food that goes in their bellies and who to play with next. They're really lucky." Guinevere followed her gaze to the laughing children and had to agree. She, herself, didn't like to be cooped up in a wagon like she was now, Guinevere would rather that she be shooting arrows and hunting, running through the trees feeling free and in total and utter bliss. "Hey, Guin? How's your hand?" Roxie asked breaking the Woad's thoughts.

"It is much better, I promise you."

"Oh, okay… well does it affect your aim?" Laughter of the knights from the front of the convoy brought a slight scowl on Roxie's feature. The Woad shook her head in answer to the question and the scowl became a mischievous grin. Guinevere watched as Roxie called over five of the running children to the wagon, whispering in their ears and making motions with her hands in the shape of something round. Eagerly the children left and then came back with two snowballs each.

"Thank you very much," Roxie greeted them as they came up with the snowballs, "When we make camp I will tell you the story, okay? Now run along, and don't give yourselves away." Then handing five of the snowballs to her friend, Roxie's grin became wider, as each woman chose their first targets: Bors and Galahad.

"And then I says to Van -_snowball hits them with audible smack-_ OI! Wos that!" Bors exclaimed followed by a string of curses from Galahad. They looked back to see any hiding culprits, but only saw Roxie and Guinevere telling elaborate stories. Roxie looked up to see them staring and simply waved before going back to what she was saying. Wiping the remnants of snow from their clothes, the two men went back to their discussion a little more aware of any flying surprises.

The snowballs were hidden from view when Roxie waved at Bors and Galahad, as the men turned away, Guinevere and Roxie could barely contain their fits of giggles. The children ran over to the wagon, but Roxie shooed them away with promises of a good story later on.

"That was child's play…who's next Guin?" the mischievous glint sparkled in the assassin's eyes as she looked forward to her next target. Guinevere grinned with enthusiasm and looked to the second closest knights: Dagonet and Gawain, who were closer to the trees.

Taking a snowball each, the two women grinned, "Y'know, they're gonna get pissy about this if they find it was us, right? And that they'll prolly chase us down?"

"I am sure that they will, but I do fancy a run."

"Good, me too. -_direct hit, Gawain curses-_ Hmph, that'll teach 'em to smother me." Once again they act normally while desperately holding in giggles.

"Your gratitude is overwhelming." Tristan's voice drawled beside them suddenly. Roxie gasped as she looked up into the scout's dark eyes. 'Gaad! Where'd he come from?' Guinevere guiltily looked elsewhere, while Roxie held his gaze steadily.

"You gonna tell on us?"

Guinevere was completely unnerved by the dark scout and could not understand how her new friend could hold his penetrating gaze so confidently, perhaps they were related? The two did have similar features and behaviors, sometimes.

"You are being childish and should be punished as such."

"Tristan… you… that's not fair!" Roxie exclaimed.

"Your brother is right, go on sir knight tell them we threw the snow."

"Brother?" The two looked at her.

"We're not related, Guin. -_looks to Tristan-_ Are you gonna rat us out? Because we were just bored and it serves y'all right for babying me. So go on, snitch on us… I dare you." She showed him the remaining snowballs, her tone challenging him. But only a hint of amusement crossed his emotionless face.

"If you can hit Lancelot and Arthur, I will not tell. If not, then I leave you to their judgment." He replied calmly. The women were taken aback. Snowball the COMMANDER! Anxiety crossed the Woad's features, while pure roguish amusement passed over the assassin's.

"Issat a challenge?" a bright smile graced Roxie's pouty lips. Now it was Tristan's turn to be surprised, only he didn't show it; he expected both women to back down. "Issat a challenge, Sir Knight Tristan?" Guinevere tried in vain to talk her friend out of it.

"Yes."

Sticking her tongue between her teeth, she raised an eyebrow and asked the terms. "When it hits, what'll ya give me?"

"What can I offer?"

"Spar with me and teach me to scout."

"When you miss?"

"I won't… -_his eyes narrowed and she sighs-_ name it… and it better not include me spreadin' my legs."

A small chuckle erupted from the man, "You warm Lancelot's bed."

"WHAT!" Guinevere was sure that this would make her friend back down, but Roxie only glared at the man who was her ancestor.

"Do we have an accord?" They shook hands and the women aimed, Guinevere less confident about the whole thing.

Roxie's smacked Arthur squarely, but Guinevere's missed Lancelot by a hair. Arthur's voice raged.

"What the—" A snowball hits Lancelot as he turns his head. All of the knights eyes were on the two women, one grinning broadly, the other indifferent.

"ROXIE! YOU LITTLE—" Gawain started, but couldn't since he, Lancelot, Dagonet and Galahad turned their horses for the wagon.

"Run?"

"Yup."

_**

* * *

A/N: Ack! I'm sooo sorry that this took a while. I've been so busy and have been kinda stuck with this. Hopefully I can get the next one up sooner than this one. Although I think I may need an editor. Any volunteers?**_

_**Oh, yes and thanks to MonDieu666. I love your story and I'm soo please you like mine too.**_

**_So now you know what to do. I'm a little stuck on this, so any suggestions you guys can think of would be wonderful, like should Lancelot and Dagonet die? Will Roxie learn the truth of her past and be able to save Tristan? I need/love feedback!_**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	9. Interlude A

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply. Poetic license galore.**_

_**Hi all, this is my little interlude thing while I still work on the story line for "Blood Heritage" I'm really pleased on the feedback I'm getting for the story. Some parts of this interlude happen before the next few chapters, but you'll get the point. It's just about Arthur's thoughts for now. BUT I need some suggestions on the crazy stunts Guinevere and Roxie would pull so until I can think of something I'll just write an interlude. **_

* * *

Interlude – Arthur's thoughts

* * *

I watched her, the woman is a mystery to me... when I first met her, I found her to be... what's the word... cute. She was another "damsel in distress" as she would put it. In truth that was how I thought her at first, another unfortunate soul the Lord God put in my path to help. I would not deny her aid and I did not. But when I saw her fight off Woads so skillfully, my intrigue peaked, she was more than someone in need of aid. I found myself drawn to her, I found I could trust her and believe anything she said. If she said that eggs fell from the sky I would wait outside with a basket. If she said intelligence came from flowers, I would have her braid numerous posies in my hair. Simply put, I was under her spell without realization. I believe that all of my men were entranced by her in some way when she fell into our lives that day we were to be released. How strange it was, that the great Sarmatian Knights were under the thumb of a woman. But she, oh she, would treat us equally and love us equally; that much about her I am sure.

When she revealed her identity to me, I was shocked to say the least. Who would have thought that this gorgeous, kind, humorous, and charismatic woman was one of the top killers in the known world? I truly did not think so, and neither did any of the men when she told them. But I stray from the path which I thought to take. To put it simply my affections for this young woman have grown... they have grown into something I have never felt before in my life. Could it be love?

After the day we had released her from the torture chambers of Marius Honorius, I was ill with worry on her well being more so than I should have been. But I refused to let her see my anxiety, although I am sure she knew and tried not to let on her knowledge. That is how she is; concerned for others she distressed herself so much because she feared to have failed me. I could not and would not allow for it, but she still felt that way.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her one day, she smiled at me. Her smile… she makes you feel like the only one meant to see that beautiful smile.

"No… not really, just thinkin' y'know." I watched her finger a small raggedy doll with her delicate fingers. Those fingers were not those of a skilled warrior, nor those of an assassin; but of a beautiful young woman, kind and gentle. I asked her what she was thinking about. Her musical laughter rang out and she shook her raven hair, the red that graced those strands were faded. "I was just thinkin' 'bout my mother. Y'know, when I was real little I was scared of everything, so she made me a little sock monkey to keep me company when I slept… I had it with me the night they died and it was the only thing I remember keeping safe…" her eyes were sad. Seeing the heartbreaking look in her eyes made me want to take her in my arms, comfort her and spend the rest of my life worshipping her to show that she was loved.

Did I just think that? I realized when she told me about that… sock monkey… I _did_ love her. She was like the sun, moon, and stars in my world; I felt like God had given her to me to make everything well once I was released from my service to my blessed Rome. I felt like she gave me more meaning to survive just for her.

I could not just take her to my bed, she is much too good for that, despite everything she has done; she is pure and innocent. I am pleased none of the other knights have taken her to their beds and that she has even turned down the offers of my best friend.

* * *

I watched her struggle to tell the children what love was and what being in love was. Her eyes glazed with a sadness I only wished to kiss and love away.

"Being in love… it's more of a feeling I guess. You feel like when you're with that person you could do anything and nothing at the same time, like you are invincible and vulnerable all at once. You feel like you're over the moon and under the ocean, your heart is full when that person is near and empty when they are gone. You feel like you can't eat, think, sleep, walk, talk if they are not with you. You're world is upside down and right side up, in your mind you're doing flips and anything is possible with just you and that one person you are in love with. Being in love is really just about how you feel, what being around that person makes you feel." She explained. If only she knew what she did to me, how the walls around my heart would crumble in her presence.

When the fight broke out, she tried to take the blame for the men, saying she was responsible. Her stunning hazel eyes defiant of my authority, she pierced into my soul with those eyes. My men tried coming to her rescue, but she waved them off and apologized. I gave the firm air of no nonsense, but inside I felt that I could not let anything happen to her, inside I would not punish this heavenly creature.

"Alright, until I find suitable punishment for all of your behavior, sentry duty for all of you. After Dagonet tends to your wounds, you three will relieve Galahad and Bors of duty until we reach the wall." The three look down, but her silent form wretched my heart. To distract myself, I looked at the other woman; pretty, yes, defiant, very, intelligent, quite… her, no.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur!" How I love the way my name rolls off her tongue, "C'mere and check this out!" That time she showed me a modification she made to the Saxon crossbow she and Tristan had taken after dispatching a scouting party. When she left, I feared for her and prayed to God Almighty that she was safe for I could not see a future without this angel.

She loads the weapon skillfully and aims it to a target marked nearly 50 yards away where Galahad stands. Pulling the trigger she explains how it would load four bolts and it was very impressive. Galahad waves a red cloth to signal a direct hit and she cheers. I smiled for her; she looks at me proudly and asks my opinion.

"Impressive, is it not heavy?"

"What's with you? You seem distracted." She brushed off my question, "Something's wrong, isn't there?" I shake me head and smile for her. "There's the Arthur I like to see, smile more you're more handsome that way." She tells me as she takes off jumping and cheering to Galahad. I am handsome to her, I love her. I will be jealous of the man that wins her heart; I fear it may be one of my fellow knights… Tristan and Bors are out of the question, one was related the other attached and old. Yet, the way the others seem to pine for her, I noticed I am the same way.

She smiled at me again… I felt myself melt in her radiance. I take time everyday I see her to take in her features, drinking in her vivacity with every fiber of my being, her curves, her eyes, her smile, her voice, her beauty, wit and fire… one day I will tell her, I will tell her how I have fallen in love with her. One day I will say, "Roxie, I am in love with you."

Roxie…

_**

* * *

So what'd you think? Should I put another one in? I know Roxie seems a little Mary-Sue-ish and Arthur is a little OOC-ish (as soon as I figure out what that means) but I was trying to get into his head and capture his more romantic side. Please don't cyber-kill me. I'm almost done with chapter nine. And it'll be up soon. I promise!**_


	10. Stories & Games

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. **_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

* * *

"AH-CHOO! Ohh." Roxie miserably wiped her nose on a dirty handkerchief. "Eww." She was freezing, a little wet and on the verge of getting a cold. The little snowball fight… well war actually, that had occurred earlier had been a lot of fun. It was four hulking and serious knights versus two sprightly young women, one with the knowledge, speed and tactics of snowball warfare and the other with speed and a damn good arm. Sure the fight had been fun, but it was at the cost of pulling a few barely healed stitches. 

Dagonet and Tristan were with her to redo her stitches, Dagonet with the needle and Tristan, in an odd display of emotion, offering support to the assassin. It was surprising that Roxie, who battled Saxons, fought very well unarmed, seen blood and death; would whimper at the sight of a mere needle and thread. Any of the other knights would have teased her for her reaction; inwardly she was thankful it was these two.

Guinevere was actually quite surprised with her reaction to needles as well and when the two knights left, the Woad decided now was a good time as any to inquire the woman.

"Roxie…"

"Yeah, I'm freaked out by needles. No, I don' wanna talk 'bout it okay?" Roxie cut her off harshly. The Woad looked hurt, realizing that she misplaced her emotions Roxie sighed. "Hey Guin, that snowball fight was great neh?" Guinevere smiled gently and the two started to devise of a few more plots to pull on the knights, each more extravagant than the next, Roxie's ideas often included rampaging elephants, sea monkeys, radioactive sea slugs and a giant vat of boiling soapy water.

Outside the wagon, their peals of laughter rang in the ears of all who heard them. Smirks and smiles could be seen on the faces of the stern knights, although the villagers were not entirely sure why. The knights knew that Roxie was better off now that she had other female company on this trip. The snow was falling and the sky darkened, a few of the knights were worried that the Saxons would be upon them soon, if only they could get rid of these people. The villagers were not really any of their ultimate concern, if anything they would be more in the way then anything… but that would mean that Roxie would be left behind too because she was not totally well. With that dark thought in mind, they tolerated the extra travelers.

That night they camped in the forest… the Woad forest, sentries were posted and everybody was just a tad bit anxious, save for two people, the Woad herself and her new friend, who really didn't have any idea where the hell they were. Roxie and Guinevere climbed out of the wagon supporting each other giggling every time they saw one of the knights. They joined a few of the nicer villagers' fire and listened to their stories while sharing some of their own before it was time to eat. Roxie and Guinevere were pretty much forced to eat with the villagers even though there was probably not enough for everybody. The two women ate very little and managed to slip most of their food into the person next to them out of consideration. After a while of listening to stories and eating, Guinevere and Roxie excused themselves to go back to the wagon.

"They're so nice eh? Although I'm not too sure I like that they kept sayin' how skinny I am. I'm not that bony… geez." Roxie complained out of earshot of the villagers' fire. The woman beside her chuckled lightly then started to giggle uncontrollably because of something she was looking at. Roxie followed the Woad's gaze to see the knights around a spit and fire cooking some meat. She looked at Guinevere and snorted behind her hand, the knights looked up curiously and both women started laughing hard gripping their sides and nearly falling. Images came into the women's minds of the boiling vat of soapy water or flying monkeys attacking them or something of the sort that they had come up with in the wagon. Concerned, Arthur walked over to the two hysterical women to inquire on their mental health.

"Roxie? Lady Guinevere?" The two women took one look at him and burst into fresh peals of giggles, Roxie noticed the deep blush of Guinevere from the corner of her eyes. "Are you well?"

"-_snort-_ Yes Arthur, everythin's fine and dandy..." Roxie replied before pulling her friend towards the wagon where they were housed not too long ago. They left Arthur standing in the snow confused in their wake.

"Roxie, I do not believe they realize that it is them we find such humor in."

"I know, they're so oblivious to us I doubt they'll catch on anytime soon." Roxie replied. A few of the children who helped them earlier were waiting for the two women at the front of the wagon. "Oh, hullo. Is something wrong?"

The children looked at each other before pushing a little blond girl forward. She had pale brown eyes, dirty blond plaited hair and a filthy peach dress that looked like it would have fit a much larger child. The little girl twisted the edge of her gown with dirty fingers before looking up at the two women; Roxie slowly recognized this to be the little girl who Roxie threw her pendant to before being thrown into Marius' dungeon. "Um… Milady Roxie... _-she curtsies-_ You promised us a story for the snowballs... your word?" The little girl looked scared that she would be beaten or something of the sort.

Roxie bent down to the child's level and smiled. "I'm not a lady, but you're right... I did promise to tell you a story... come on." Roxie said as she grabbed another fur from the wagon then led the way to another solo fire. Sitting down in front of the flames, she noticed that none of the children followed her and Guinevere. "Well?" The children waited for the first little girl to move then followed in her wake. "What's your name?" The little blond one replied it was Sarah. "That's a pretty name. Well, Sarah could you please tell Sir Dagonet to bring Lucan from the wagon so he can here the story too?" Sarah scampered off to return with Dagonet and Lucan. Roxie and Dagonet shared a smile before she turned to her young audience.

"Once upon a time in a land called China a good and kind emperor had a great wall built to protect his people from foreign invaders. However, this great wall was an even greater challenge to those same invaders and they managed to get over the emperor's great wall. –_audience gasps_- When the emperor learned that his people were in danger, he sent word throughout his kingdom that young men would be drafted from every village to serve and protect their country. In one village, a young woman named Mulan..." Roxie's story of Mulan enraptured her audience and they hung onto her every word. She gestured wildly and acted out parts of the story like certain important battles earning laughter and exclamations from her captivated audience.

"And they lived in honor, love, happiness and peace… the end." Roxie finished gratefully accepting a skein of water from Guinevere who was listening next to her. "Um… okay good night." Those who listened cheered and applauded as Roxie tried to shoo them away because the story telling wore her out, but the children stayed put by the fire.

"Lady Roxie, how do you know if you love someone?" Sarah asked suddenly and all the children's attention focused raptly back on her.

"What? Why'd you ask me that?"

"A'cos you're a grown up and grown ups' 'posed to know everything." Came the innocent reply.

"Well, I guess it depends on what kind of love you're talkin' 'bout. You love your mum and da' right? Then when you're grown you could be in love with someone and that is totally different." Roxie replied trying to get out of this uncomfortable conversation, especially since the knights were close and watching her with amusement. "Does that make sense?"

"But how do you know if you're in love with someone like Mulan was with Captain Shang?" a little boy named Gareth asked. 'Oh God, why me?' Roxie lamented in her mind desperately wanting to bang her head on the hard trunk of the trees. 'Couldn't they just ask their mums and das? Why me!'

"I think you have to explain what being in love is Roxie." Gawain called from where he stood. Roxie sent him a death glare, but the children agreed with the jovial knight.

"Being in love… it's more of a feeling I guess. You feel like when you're with that person you could do anything and nothing at the same time, like you are invincible and vulnerable all at once. You feel like you're over the moon and under the ocean, your heart is full when that person is near and empty when they are gone. You feel like you can't eat, think, sleep, walk, talk if they are not with you. You're world is upside down and right side up, in your mind you're doing flips and anything is possible with just you and that one person you are in love with. Being in love is really just about how you feel, what being around that person makes you feel… um does that help?" Her eyes had glazed over into a purely happy state when she finished explaining, the knights and Guinevere noticed, but only Tristan half-understood why.

"Yes..." Gareth answered for them. "I'm gonna marry a pig!" The little boy grinned as the other children laughed. Roxie continued to smile although painfully she wished someone would take the little ones away. Fate answered her call.

"It is time for bed, all of you. Lady Roxie needs her rest as do all of you." Fuliciana said coming into the circle, the children groaned but Roxie gave the Roman a grateful smile. The children said their good nights before scurrying back to their mothers and fathers. "Roxie, would you care for a bath? I am sure you would feel better if you cleaned up."

"You have no idea." Roxie replied following the woman to the healing wagon, Dagonet and Lucan stayed at the fire so Roxie would have some privacy. Guinevere followed the other two women, but did not want the bath being offered; although Fuliciana was kind she was still Roman.

Roxie was happier, cleaner and just had her stitches removed. Although, Guinevere opposed to a bath Roxie had convinced the Woad to bathe a bit to avoid any infection or illness.

Roxie strolled outside of the wagon humming to herself and leaving Guinevere to sleep off her exhaustion. The night was very cold and she could feel it through the many layers of furs, the knights' fire looked inviting even if Lancelot was there. Steeling herself, Roxie stalked over to the fire and plopped herself down in front of the curling blaze. A cool breeze passed through the camp and Roxie let out a string of curses about the dress that Fuliciana forced the assassin to wear. Lancelot looked up and smirked at her, but she just got up and went in search of the supply wagon in hopes of something more comfortable.

"Jols? Jols?" she called warily around the supply wagon, she heard a little moan in the trees next to the wagon and silently crept in search of the sound fearing for the trusted squire. Hiding behind the trees, Roxie peered past the bark expecting to find the squire; she did only he was rather preoccupied with a village woman. Shocked, she covered her mouth to stop the giggles 'Well, he is a man, fergodsakes. Who'm I to say that he can't have a bit of fun?' Roxie headed back to camp in search of one of the less lecherous knights to borrow some clothes, unfortunately they were elsewhere. 'God, if I could borrow some pants and a shirt I'd be set, but nooo they've all gotta be somewhere else!' Resigning to her fate, she headed back to the knights' fire. 'Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna ask Lancelot to borrow his stuff, who knows what I'll hafta do to get 'em or who the last person was to tear them off.

She blew on her hands to keep warm. Even though she was there in front of a blazing fire, Roxie still shivered. 'Damn, I think I did get a cold.' Pulling the layers of fur tighter around her body, Roxie looked up from the dancing flames to see Lancelot staring at her. "Gotta problem?" She inquired a littler harsher than she'd wanted.

"If gazing upon your ethereal beauty is a crime then clap me in chains my Lady." His face lit into a flirty smirk.

"Am I supposed to twitter or something? Cuz really you're just making my stomach roll." She retorted using a stick to poke at the flames. Again she shivered, "Gaad this really sucks out loud, why does it have to be so cold!"

"How can you be cold if you are practically in the fire?"

Roxie simply glared at the knight who noticed her face was paler and that she was ultimately sweating quite a bit under the heavy furs.

"Roxie, are you ill?"

"No."

Lancelot crept over to her, she inched away looking at him apprehensively as he followed her around the fire. She refused to let him get close to her. It was an awkward little dance, she would scuttle on one end, and he would follow her as she would occasionally sneeze.

"Will you quit it!" Roxie demanded as she whirled around to face him. She had every intention of physical violence however, being disoriented and on the verge of illness Roxie slipped on the frozen ground. Bracing herself for impact of the icy frozen floor, Roxie shut her eyes only to feel strong arms and a warm body against hers through the layers of furs. "Oh great… it's you." She muttered disdainfully looking into Lancelot's dark eyes. His flirtatious smile blinded her as she struggled to get away from the womanizing knight. "Just so you know, I hate you so much right now… no I think I've always hated you. Gaad Damnit let me go!"

"No, I think I rather like this position," he replied rubbing her back through the layers of fur, Roxie barely registered how close they really were and glared at him the best she could, "Besides Roxie, you are rather pale and look sickly."

"Lancelot, I think you are loosing your touch, I doubt that is what every maiden would love to hear. Did she not say to release her?" Dagonet walked up. Lancelot set her upright, but did not let her go for fear she would fall over. The healer knight eyed the hands at Roxie's waist, but said nothing.

"Didn't I say lemme go? Personal space. Personal space." Lancelot briefly released her only to watch her sway before both knights. Both Dagonet and Lancelot rushed to her but since they were not exactly looking where they were going, slammed into each other while Roxie fell on her but onto the snow.

"OW!" the three yelled out, the knights cradled their heads while Roxie ended up laughing at the two knights. Gawain, Galahad and Bors came onto the scene only to join Roxie in laughter.

"Oh, good. You're here; any of you got an extra set of clothes I can borrow? Lady Fuliciana gave me stuff much too drafty." Bors helped her stand as Gawain stated that they only had one set for this mission. "Aww. Damn."

"Roxie, are you unwell? You seem pale."

"That's what I told her. But she did not listen."

"Yeah, well how'm I s'posed to believe you when most everythin' comin' outta your mouth is some cheap ass pick up line." Roxie retorted shivering. "Can I borrow like an extra cloak, I'm really cold."

"But you have three." Galahad protested. Roxie merely stuck her tongue at him.

"Fine, if ya'll are gonna be like that I'm just gonna –_grr- _I'll just go to wagon. Screw the fact I was gonna just enjoy your company, ya punks!" Roxie swaggered unsteadily to the wagon, before Dagonet rushed to her side. Turning to the other knights Roxie taunted "See, this is a real man, a true gentleman. Not like you immature little dorks!" With that Roxie leaned on the gentle knight until he had to carry her because she was much too weak and wracked with a mild fever. As he brought her over, Roxie noticed the malevolent looks that Marius was giving the knights and everyone else as he sat with a few of his soldiers. Any other time, she would have been more attentive, only right now a pounding headache and fever took over her being.

"Thank you Dagonet. I'm really sorry that you hafta haul my ass over here."

"Think nothing of it, Little Sun." the knight replied gently. Roxie merely nodded expecting him to go and get Fuliciana, who would scold her for allowing herself to get ill. When he hesitated Roxie asked if there was something wrong.

Without a word, Dagonet pulled something from his shirt and placed it in her palm, then quickly left. Roxie looked at his retreating figure curiously before seeing what he had placed in her hand... it was Connor's wallet, still warm from being pressed against Dagonet's skin.

"How… Where did he get this? I'd thought I'd lost it." Roxie whispered to herself.

"Mm… get what?" Guinevere asked groggily beside her. Roxie replied it was nothing and quickly hid the wallet when Fuliciana came in clucking about Roxie being ill.

From outside the wagon, Dagonet could see Roxie's silhouette argue with the Roman woman's shadow.

"I'm fine, worry about someone who's worse than me."

"There is no one worse than you that I have not already seen to. Now lie down and rest. You could catch your death if you do not take care."

"I was takin' care. I don' nee to lie down, I need to find somethin' warmer than a dress."

The argument continued as Roxie made many an attempt to get up whilst the Roman forced her down. Dagonet chuckled to himself before he left to watch the fire.

"'Ow is the little spitfire?" Bors asked as Dagonet walked up. The healer knight just shrugged and the other nodding in understanding, she was arguing again. After sometime, they retired for the night dreaming of freedom, the future and a certain woman.

Roxie stared at the canvas ceiling of the wagon; it was the middle of the night. She was tired from telling stories to the children and so far it had been at least five or six days since they left the wall. Day one they left, day two and three she and Galahad were with the Saxons, day four involved her capture and at least two more days of torture… so the journey had been about six days. Why the hell was she contemplating this? She needed sleep, not to be thinking about something so menial as how many days had passed since she left the wall which according to her calculations would have been at least a week ago. Argh! This was not helping her sleep! Didn't she win the bet with Tristan… oh yay that meant she would get to spar and scout with the scout. But the most important thing for her would be getting over this stupid fever, Roxie pressed a hand to her forehead in hopes of finding some improvement… it didn't work. She tossed and turned on the makeshift bed silently praying that her genetically modified body would kick in and get her over the fever.

Outside Roxie heard the howl of wolves and the return cry, closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep letting good memories of her life with Connor overcome her mind. 'Good hunting, night brothers… you too Tristan" she thought as she drifted off.

The next morning, Roxie, Guinevere and Lucan's health improved greatly. Roxie's fever broke and was gone as though it never came, the same went for Lucan. Fuliciana was surprised that Roxie was completely well and said that God willed her good health.

The assassin only smiled at the Roman before exiting the wagon in search of her horse. The knights and children greeted her fondly as little Sarah and Gareth came up and offered the assassin some pine cones.

"We cou'nt find any flowers. So, we thought you'd like these." Sarah said.

"Oh... thank you. You're so sweet." Roxie accepted the pinecones and kissed them each on the heads before they ran off. She giggled as she climbed onto her horse, StarBlaze. "They are soo cute." She looked at the pinecones before carefully placing them into her saddlebags.

They continued through the east pass for several hours before they took a brief rest for the villagers and horses. Later that night, they settled in the trees again. Roxie was so happy to finally stop for she needed help when they stopped several hours before. Roxie dismounted along with the other riders and headed over to the wagon that held her Woad friend. On her way, a pinecone was pushed in front of her face.

"What the—?" She started and looked up into the grinning face of Lancelot. "What's this? Didn't you know that flowers have a better effect?"

"I saw how your face lit when the children presented you with such a gift. I only wished to try my luck." He replied in his flirty smirk. She pushed away the gift before continuing her way, the knight persistently followed her. "Why not?"

"Children have the most innocent intentions, they appreciate little things. You, on the other hand, only wanna get me to fly on your rocket space-boy. And I've said it before ain't neva gonna happen." She snapped.

"What is a 'rocket' and 'space-boy'? I feel you are insulting me, but I do not understand your words." Lancelot taunted her.

"Explaining anythin' to you would be a waste of time and energy that I don't have. In case you've forgotten there're Saxons riding up our asses!" Roxie stated and would have continued her rant if the children had not chosen that moment to drag her away for another story.

"I'm sorry, but my throat is still a little raw…-_the faces of the children fell_- I know! A game, yes a game would be perfect," Roxie said quickly, the children's faces lit up as Roxie proceeded to explain Red Rover to them. Choosing Garth and another little boy named Titus to be team captains, Roxie stood to the side and referee. Once the teams were set up, they had asked Roxie to demonstrate how to play. "Uh… okay. But I'm gonna need some help." Spying Gawain, Lancelot and Dagonet idly standing near the wagons talking, another impish idea popped into her head. 'Ooh this will be fun.' She thought motioning for Guinevere to come over and briefly explained her plan to the Woad, while the children thought up fierce names for their teams, Bears and Lions; not exactly the fiercest but for the time being they worked.

"Hey, Dag, Lancelot, Gawain! A little help?" Roxie called over to the three knights, a look of innocence spread across her and Guinevere's face. Shrugging, they came over and Roxie briefly explained what they needed them for. Only Dagonet and Gawain agreed while Lancelot blatantly refused.

"You are so mean. How could you say no to children?" Guinevere scolded the dark knight.

"Simple… no," He smirked. Guinevere was about to continue protesting, but Roxie told her to let it go.

Two lines of seven children holding hands faced each other, each with a hulking knight in the middle smiling down at the little faces on either side. It was a rather ridiculous sight, two battle hardy knights taking part in a children's game that wouldn't be invented for another millennia or so.

"Now this is called Red Rover, the object of this game is to build the biggest team by taking people from the other team. . ." Roxie started to explain, the faces eagerly waited to start. "Okay… Gareth, you won the coin toss so your team goes first." Roxie called placing her hand into Sarah's on the very end, while Guinevere held Titus' hand on the other team.

"Red Rover, Red Rover send Roxie right over…" the children called swinging their arms joyfully before gripping each other's hands tightly. Giggling, Roxie let go of Sarah's hand and ran into the other team's chain between Gawain and a little brunette girl's arms, putting more force onto Gawain's arm making the two fall over and break apart.

All laughed hysterically at the two "growed ups" on the snowy ground, including the fallen themselves.

"Oh, is this game supposed to hurt this much?" Gawain groaned under Roxie. Looking down at the long haired knight, she grinned and placed a quick kiss on his lips before getting up and taking the little brown haired girl over to her team. Gawain lay there shocked before the children started giggling and the other team started their chant.

They played until it was time to eat and rest, Gawain, Dagonet, Guinevere and Roxie were joking and laughing by their fire while Galahad and Bors took over sentry duty.

"So, Roxie" Gawain put his arm around her shoulders, "Shall we play a more adult game of Red Rover sometime?" His brows wagged suggestively at her.

Shrugging off his arm, she playfully pushed him off the log causing all to laugh at the bewildered knight. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, it only means I must try harder." He laughed taking her hand and gently brushing his lips upon her knuckles.

"You're almost as bad as Lancelot." She pulled her hand away causing the observers to laugh.

"One difference my lady -_she rolls her eyes_- I mean Roxie…"

"And that would be…" Guinevere asked.

"I am much better looking," Lancelot appeared behind Dagonet smirking.

"Than a pig, I am sure." Gawain drawled tossing some snow at the dark knight, causing the women and other resting knights another good laugh. Lancelot playfully lunged at the long haired knight and they tussled on the ground. Roxie sidled over to Dagonet, who was watching her this entire time.

"Should we stop them?" They shared a look, grinned then shook their heads. "Nah..."

They started to cheer on the two knights and placed bets, for a time it looked like Gawain was winning.

"I think all that time wrestling women hasn't helped you against other men Lancy-pants!" Roxie cheered as she and Guinevere leaned on each other laughing.

"Wrestle me Roxie and I will show you what this man can do," Lancelot called back before Gawain lunged at him again.

"Not. Gonna. Happen." She stated with emphasis on each word.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Arthur's enraged voice called out, forcing all activity to stop and stare. Lancelot and Gawain pulled away from each other clearly guilty and roughed up. Roxie hid behind Dagonet's large form burying her giggles in his back. The healer tried to look behind him to question her actions but his commander demanded his attention. "I want an explanation, now."

"I-it was my fault Arthur, I—" She started coming from behind Dagonet. Lancelot, Gawain and Roxie looked down at the ground hiding their dishonor.

"I don't want to hear it. -_sighs_- Alright, until I find suitable punishment for all of your behavior, sentry duty for all of you. After Dagonet tends to your wounds, you three will relieve Galahad and Bors of guard duty until we reach the wall." The commander cut her off before leaving them in the snow. Guinevere patted Roxie's head reassuringly as she left for the wagon.

Turning to the two chastised knights, Roxie grinned, "So, who wants to watch the sunrise next ta me?"

_**

* * *

A/N: that took much much too long. And I totally apologize, but I don't want to leave everybody with such a short chapter, I get guilty when I'm feeling a slump coming on. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Virtual cookies and seven minutes in the closet with your favorite knight for every suggestion and review I get!**_


	11. Name

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**I can't believe how ungrateful I sounded last chapter; I forgot to say thanks to my wonderful reviewers. But I will take a brief moment to say thanks to all my reviewers they keep me happy and I think more when I get stuff from you.**_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

_**

* * *

(A/N: First POV… I haven't done this in a while!)**_

I groaned into Gawain's shoulder. Gawd damn sentry duty sucks out loud! After two days of travel and guard duty, I AM EXHAUSTED! Why oh bloody fuckin' why did I jump in to save Gawain and Lancelot's asses. Albeit they are very nice, tight, sexy… no bad girl very, very bad! Bad girl not good thoughts must refrain from any and all such thoughts related to shagging any of these sexy knights... Damn I did it again!

As I was mentally berating myself for the impurest of thoughts, I barely noticed that Gawain was enjoying the play of expressions on my face… that is until he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him. His laughter subsides into chuckles before he answers.

"You are, dear angel." Okay I'll admit it, my glare turned to a scowl, I hate pet names! And I sure as hell ain't no angel, angels are pure, innocent, perfect and no fun! I don't count as one... so I smacked him over the head. Then I shivered from the cold, have I mentioned I hate sentry duty?

"Roxie, come here," Gawain pulled me into his chest… I felt myself blush… OH GAAD WHY?

"What're you doin', man? Tryin ta cop a feel? What'd I say 'bout personal space?" I say trying to push away the good-humored knight; I thank my stars that the only light is from the moon so he can't see the blush in my cheeks. He chuckled again before he releases me.

Sentry duty really sucks; I've reiterated this in my head over and over. I scoot a little ways from Gawain to stare in the distance, men are distractions. Even if they are sexy distractions, they are distractions and rather unnecessary distractions. ACH! Too many distractions. Sentry duty sucks.

* * *

We were back on the road to the wall again and I was lightly dozing on my mare. My head lay on her neck as I leaned forward hugging the blessed animal. Truth, I hate horseback riding with the unbridled fiery passion of a thousand red angry suns, and it smells. Truth, but I love my Starblaze enough to outweigh that hate. Truth, if those knights don't shut the fuck up in the next nanosecond, I gonna remove what makes them men just to see how high they can sing. 

"Shut up!" I mumbled... damn I'm so tired my threats come out like moans. I heard one of them ride closer to me, Galahad. Ugh… I need Starbucks.

"Roxie, are you unwell?" He leaned down to my level; I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

In normal circumstances I would demand that he'd get a fuckin' breath mint, but since I've met them I've been please to find that they all chew on mint leaves, so yay no funky breath amongst these guys or rotten teeth... other men on the other hand... yeah getting back to this reality.

"Whaddyathink!" I groaned into Starblaze's neck, she nickered and shook her head. Damn horse can't be a little sympathetic! I leaned back and glared at Galahad. "I've had the fuckin' sentry duty for the past two gawd damned days, and no sleep since then. How the fuck do you think I fuckin' feel?"

"Fresh like roses and beautiful as gems," Lancelot supplied behind me.

"Yeeaahh... no. Roses? Much much too common m'dear, and gems? Geez, you know that in third world countries people get their limbs cut off if they don't fill a quota of such and such gems! Gems are evil, Lancelot." Ugh, he didn't get it. I wrinkled my nose and rode back to the wagon where I slept alongside Guinevere and Lucan.

"Hi Guin." I smiled at the Woad in the front of the cart. The Woad smiled at me but went back to the story she was telling Lucan. Hoofbeats coming towards me sounded, and I groaned as I looked up to see Lancelot riding up. "What do you want?"

He handed me a branch of red berries. "For you." My brow rose as I regarded him thoughtfully. "It's not from me; the children asked that I give these to you. –_I stare pointedly at him_- I'm serious."

"Uh-huh." I replied continuing to see if I can see through him. He merely grins and continues to offer me the branch of red berries.

"Ugh… bite me Lancelot. The whole you an' me thing, yeah. Ain't gonna happen." I growled rolling my eyes.

"Gladly," He said riding up beside me, snaking his arm around my waist and then pulling me into his saddle. Okay, firstly damn he's fucking fast, secondly damn he's fucking good and thirdly… well thirdly didn't come because he started to nibble and graze his teeth on my neck. "You taste wonderfully," he smirked against my skin with a lingering lick.

"Getoffame!" I tried to roar as I pushed him away. Successfully I managed to unhorse the man and I gave a cheer above him as he sat dejectedly in the muck, the rest of the knights laughed with me. Clicking my tongue for Starblaze, I swung myself back onto my mount's back and ride over to the wagon with Dagonet. I've really gotta talk to him about Connor's wallet.

We passed by the horrible wreckage of another village. My stomach turned and my blood was boiling. Damn those Saxon Bastards. Cerdic and Cynric will pay for this, if it is the last thing on this earth I do, I will take them down.

"Saxons." Arthur stated the obvious, but I was too in my own world to realize it. In my mind I was planning the deaths of the Saxon leaders. It would be sweet and bloody and… I noticed Tristan send out his hawk, I gotta ask him about that bird later. The other knights dispersed and I was left with the wagon and Lancelot. Lancelot and his cheeky grin.

"'Tis a beautiful country is it not?" Guinevere stated suddenly. Both Lancelot and I looked back at her. I don't think I've ever heard her address him. Oh no, what if it's starting already? Mayday! Mayday!

"If you say so." Lancelot replied.

"And where do you come from that compares? The Black Sea? This is heaven for me." Guinevere continued. I gotta think of something quick, but the two of them were completely ignoring my presence. Again this is soooo not good.

Lancelot momentarily frowned, "I do not believe in heaven. I have been living in this hell." His cheeky, smart ass albeit very sexy grin returned, "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed getting both their attentions. Score one for me! "A woman tries to have a decent conversation wit you and whaddya do? Hit on her! Geez, Lancey have you no shame?"

Lancelot merely smirked at me as rain and snow began to fall from the sky. Closing his eyes, he let the rain and snow fall onto his hands. "Rain and snow at once… A bad omen."

"Pft. Says you." I retorted to his retreating back. Again with the mock hurt, what a dork.

* * *

We stopped again that night and honestly my ass and back have never been so sore… well except that one night with Connor… Ahem. Anyway, after helping everybody set up camp again, I thought this to be the best time to take my ancestor up on that spar match. I found Tristan alone by his own fire some distance away from everybody else affectionately stroking his hawk. Quietly I strode over to the scout, and bent down to face him at eye level. 

"Hi," I smiled, his eyes bore deeply into my own; any normal person would be unnerved by my ancestor, I'm not… I mean damn I'm related to him I can't be scared of him. It's funny how fate is, this man… this god awfully gorgeous, handsome, sexy man in front of me is the father of my family. The fates are so cruel.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked me before turning back to his hawk. The bird regards me for a moment and I do the same before tentatively reaching my hand out to stroke the animal. "Careful, she does not trust easily." I pull back and stare at Tristan.

"Then I guess I shouldn't eh? But she's beautiful… how'd she get to you?" I tucked my arms under my stomach as I sit next to him staring enjoying the staring contest with his hawk. He didn't answer… touchy subject maybe?

The bird cocked her head and I followed the action, earning a slight chuckle from Tristan. Then we had a staring contest… well I started to stare at the bird and it stared back at me, for some reason I was avoiding conversation with Tristan, I mean I came over to talk to him and get to know him or convince him to get married so I could be born, but I was compelled to stare at that damn bird!

"Tristan? You don't trust me much do ya?" I asked after losing to the damned bird… I'm gonna roast that fowl and have some Mongolian Barbeque! As if she read my thoughts, Tristan's bird took flight. Damn.

"No." he replied shortly.

"Good." I smirked as I noticed the surprise that briefly flashed past his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh… no reason. Just curious s'all." I replied, the moments of silence seemed to stretch and I soon found myself uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Okay, well good night; don't let the bed bugs bite." I say hurriedly trying to get up, but a strong hand clasps my wrist and I am pulled back down to my former seat with Tristan's gaze full on me.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why is it good I do not trust you?" I'm about to reply 'no reason' but his grip on my wrist made me stop. Normally I can get out of the hold simply and he knows it… I stared into those dark inky depths… funny, my da' had dark eyes like them. Now I know we're related. I exhaled annoyed.

"Well, if everybody trusted me, then what's the likelihood I won't try ta murder ya in your sleep. –_he stares pointedly-_ Kidding. But that's not the point. My point is that earning trust is worth more than being handed it. There are very few people in this world I trust and have earned that trust whole-heartedly. We're kindred spirits you and I, y'know. I don't trust easy and you don't either." Skillfully, I twisted from him to stand, "When're we gonna spar? I'm more'n well enough." He grinned for a moment and picked up his scabbard.

* * *

"Gareth! Gareth! The pretty lady is gonna fight the hawk man!" Sarah ran towards the group of children that came with us. Tristan and I are standing in a circle created by a few wagons and onlookers curious about the outcome. Jols is about to hand me my naginata when the children join the circle, smiling I crouch down to Gareth and Sarah, apparently the ring leaders. 

"Hullo, what're you doin' here?"

"We came ta watch the pretty lady fight the hawk man," a little redhead said in the back. I looked over at Guinevere, then back at the children.

"Umm that's not true, I'm the one sparring with Tristan… not Guinevere," I replied. The children start laughing, okay I'm confused.

"Roxie, I believe they mean you are their 'pretty lady' not the Lady Guinevere," Arthur chuckled towering over me. Pretty Lady? I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with being called that, and why would Arthur suggest something like that? Before I say anything, I hear Tristan draw his sword and I straighten up.

"Choose your weapon."

Jols offers my naginata, but I shake my head and approach the brood of children again. "Sarah, that's a very pretty ribbon, may I borrow it for a little while?" She nods enthusiastically and pulls the dirty three foot ribbon from her hair then hands it to me.

"Yeh must be daft girl, a ribbon against a blade?" Bors stated as Tristan and I circle each other.

"Really Bors, don'tcha know that almost anything can be a weapon, from a pin to a mere tea cup?" I retorted, "Lancelot, you're gambling man, wanna bet I can disarm our darlin' scout in five or less moves?"

"Woman, you speak daftly, Tristan is a skilled killer, it would be impossible to disarm him. You do it and I will be your humble slave," Lancelot joked salaciously, "When you do not, you shall be mine… and I prefer my slaves dressed appropriately." I noticed how dangerous his eyes seemed. Yet, it was something very familiar, like I felt that way at some point. But now was not the time to play psychoanalyst.

"Hey, I want in on this bet. I will put ten gold on Tristan." Galahad stated confidently. Gawain bet on me as did Guin. A few villagers bet on the scout while he and I shared a look. Dagonet and Bors made a little bet between themselves and Bors chortled loudly, what he said I have no clue.

I watched him hold out his sword gracefully to the side ready, but the pink ribbon hung limply between my fingers. I closed my eyes briefly and took in a breath as a cool breeze billowed at my cloak and ribbon. I could hear some of the knights tease me for taking in that breath, but I'm not fazed. We continued to circle one another gauging each other's strengths, looking for an opening.

I kissed the air at Tristan taunting him and could hear Guinevere giggle at my antics, this is it. I gripped the ribbon tightly anticipating his attack; Tristan quickly lunged straight at me, but at the last moment feinted to my right. Nice trick, I managed to twist left while snapping the ribbon to curl tightly around his right wrist.

"One!" Guinevere counted cheerfully the children cheered as well. Not yet Guin, that's only one move and I got four more. Grinning, I winked at the surprised scout before twist his arm behind him while kicking the back of his knees forcing him to the snowy ground. Poor guy grunts and I could see the angry amusement in his eyes.

"Two!" The little brood's voices called out gleefully.

Tristan quickly grasped his sword in his left and hit my jaw with the hilt forcing me to loosen my grip and stumble back. Alright this is getting fun! Rubbing my jaw I sweep up the dropped ribbon, if this thing gets any dirtier I'm gonna have to buy Sarah a new one. Changing my fighting stance I hold the ribbon tightly between my hands in a Jiu Jitsu fighting position.

Tristan got up again, his sword in front of him ready and looking deadly… not to mention so incredibly sexy… no, no, bad thought, bad thought. Stop it with the Sex thoughts and get back to the fight!

He must have noticed I was a little distracted because he used it as an opening, bringing his blade into an arch to slice at me. I narrowly miss it by dropping to the ground before doing a kick up into Tristan's gut forcing him back and away.

"Three!" Gawain joined in with the little ones, it was so cute I almost grinned. I snapped the ribbon again, this time on his left so that I could spin into his chest allowing me high kick his sword from his right. His sword flew into the air and stuck in the snow, Tristan looked at me incredulously and I grinned before placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Four!" My cheer squad called out. I may have disarmed him, but I have yet to win. Time to end this, Tristan tries to bear hug me and almost succeeds! Ow, ow, ow, ow, my ribs. Think quick girl! I wrap one leg around his and force him to trip and release my arms, we fall to the ground and I'm straddling his stomach as I hold the ribbon tightly against his neck.

"Five. Yield?" I ask the man underneath me softly. The scout nodded slightly, shit, I'm in trouble… wait was that a smile? I actually got a smile from the dark and silent scout! Woo hoo brownie points, cookies for everyone. I helped Tristan up before I started laughing at Galahad's disgruntled mutterings.

"Tristan, you just lost me 20 gold! You're supposed to be the best!" the young knight lamented.

"What did you expect from a member of my family?" Tristan stated his face as impassive as though he hadn't just lost. I felt so proud… I leaned into the arm around my shoulders and giggled as I watched him dole out the gold pieces to Gawain and Guinevere.

"The pretty lady won! The pretty lady won!" The little brood chanted as they surrounded me, and pulled me down into their hugs and child kisses. I couldn't help but laugh as they bestowed the same treatment to Guinevere and Gawain.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Third person POV again…)**_

The crowd dispersed leaving the knights and the crowd of children crawling over Roxie, Guinevere and Gawain. It was the first time that any of the knights ever heard her really laugh, it was not light and musical nor rough and hearty; it was one that begged to feel pure joy and happiness. Soon Gawain and Guinevere managed to get away from the gaggle of children who returned their attentions to the assassin.

It wasn't until Lancelot scooped Roxie in his arms and started walking off did they see how she gasped for breath.

"Whaddya doin' Lancelot?"

"I am but your humble slave Roxie. I am yours to command," he grinned impishly as he bowed low after placing her on her feet.

"Ooohhh!" the children cooed at the two. Rolling her eyes, she lifted his chin to look in his eyes.

"You are a slave to no one; I release you from our bet." Her voice was soft and her eyes were sad as though she knew something deeper to the words she spoke. Walking off, the children ran to follow her and argued over who would walk with her.

* * *

Sometime later, Roxie was sitting in a tree overlooking the camp; she wanted to avoid everyone after the little spar session with Tristan. And taking coverage in the foliage seemed like the best idea to get away from prying eyes and flapping lips. Roxie sighed to herself; Guinevere had asked her to come with her in the forest later that night for some reason. However, right now the Woad was having her wounds attended to by Fuliciana but Roxie was in no mood to talk with the Roman so she escaped to the height of the trees. 

Tristan watched the young assassin lazily settle in the trees, for a moment he was bitterly reminded of the Woads and their ways of hiding in the forests. He couldn't be sore at her for "kicking his butt" as she would say, he was actually proud she was of his line. The little spitfire as Bors took a liking to call her, was more than he could ever want in a woman, if only she were not related to him.

* * *

Roxie stared into the distance through the leaves the moon looked lovely as did the stars, it was cold, but she did not wish to join Fuliciana and Guinevere in the wagon or anybody near the fires, so she resigned herself to the safety of the trees. Arthur would be sending Lancelot, Gawain and herself on sentry duty again soon, 'I hate sentry duty.' She thought bitterly until something interesting caught her eye. Lancelot stood beneath the tree she sat in, transfixed on something. Deciding to investigate, Roxie lowered herself to one of the lower branches to see that Guinevere was getting cleaned by Fuliciana and through the thin canvas material, every curve and movement of the Woad could be seen with the help of the flickering candlelight. Roxie looked back down at Lancelot. 

"You perv." Roxie accused hanging from the lowest branch by her knees. Lancelot looked at her startled.

"What?"

"You are a pervert. Don'tcha know it's impolite to watch a woman bathe without her permission… it is also against the law in certain places." Roxie reiterated slipping down from the branch fluidly. Lancelot watched her movements in awe; she was graceful and beautiful and had something in her that was much like the darkness he knew that was hidden in him. She was his kindred spirit.

"I was…"

"Sure you were," Roxie cut him off with a wave of her hand, silence reined for a few minutes, Roxie began humming and doing a little side to side rock.

"What do you sing?"

"I'm not singin'."

"What do you call it then if not singing?"

"It's called hummin' and rockin'."

"Then what do you hum?"

"You wanna know?"

"Did I not ask?"

Roxie stuck out her tongue and Lancelot moved into capture it. "EW! Don't do that!"

"I do nothing, my lady." Roxie pushed him away. He put a hand over his heart, "How cruelly you treat me, Roxie. I thought we were friends."

"Not friends with benefits, so quit."

"But I like the benefits," He came up behind her.

"Oh look, show's over." Roxie grinned then went back to humming. "You really liikke her, you think she's gorrrge-ous, you wanna huuuugg her, you wanna daaaatee her…" **_(A/N: I don't remember the words to the song, if anybody does, email me and I'll put it up. It's from Miss Congeniality)_** She started to sing as she walked away before quietly doubling back to hide from Arthur in her tree. In the distance Tristan chuckled at her antics before stopping and returning his gaze to the sky.

* * *

Lancelot sat under the tree for sentry duty, Roxie had him questioning himself. True he did have some feelings for the futuristic assassin, but with the appearance of Guinevere came a new want. He was fingering the trinket he received from his younger sister when he left Sarmatia. It was so strange that he would soon fulfill his promise to return to Sarmatia when many of his fellow knights could not. A crunch in the snow drew his attention to see Guinevere dress and standing near him. 

"What was it like, your home?" Guinevere asked the dark knight. From above in the foliage, Roxie watched the two people talk. And she was not pleased, but try as she might, the words they spoke escaped her ears. Soon, Guinevere seemed to walk away defeated; Roxie almost felt bad, but then remembered the stories of King Arthur. What were her options? Let the legend take its course where Arthur's fall happens when those two get together? Or nip it in the bud? And how would she even do that? No way was she going to get involved with Lancelot, firstly it would be for the wrong reasons and regardless of how much of a dork he was, nobody deserves to be strung along like that. He's got a lot of issues, just like Roxie did and to add insult to injury would be cruel. She may be a hired assassin, but that did not mean she was heartless always. Roxie pondered this as Arthur was calling for her down below, 'Oh right, SENTRY DUTY…'

* * *

"Roxie..." Guinevere whispered in the dark. Roxie mumbled in her sleep something about a pink furry goldfish stealing her money then turned over. Guinevere gently shook her friend and whispered her name again. "Roxie, get up it is time." 

"No Mum, the last cookie was for the rabid chicken bear..." Guinevere stared at her friend curiously before shaking her again, more roughly. Roxie tried to slap Guinevere's hand away, but the Woad shook the assassin again.

"What?" Roxie growled at the Woad.

"It is time to go, come." Guinevere passed Roxie a cloak, Roxie looked puzzled for a moment then nodded and followed the Woad silently out the wagon into the dark forest.

* * *

"You know my name? My real name?" 

"Yes child and I know why my daughter thought you should seek me," the old man replied calmly.

"Then what is it?" She asked. He told her and said she must keep it safe because there were forces that would use her name against her in her time and this one. Until her task was done, she could not reveal it to anyone.

"Okay… fine. I won't forget."

"You have more questions; I can answer a small few."

"Alright, why'm I here and what'm I s'posed to do?"

"You have the dreams child; they will aid you and guide your course. That is all I can tell you without tempting the Fates' wrath…" Merlin said calmly.

"Okay… I guess I can live with that. Next question, I've been finding things that I can explain why I have them. Like yesterday, I found a pack of _Starbursts_©. I know for a fact that I didn't have that in my pockets when I cam here. Honestly I've been craving that yummy fruity goodness, but it wasn't there before. The only things I do remember having were my iPod and Connor's wallet, why is there a pack of _Starbursts_?"

"I cannot explain in full detail, but it is the Fates' will that there are ties to your time… it will be light soon. There will be many concerned for you." The old Woad embrace Guinevere and kissed her hair, then turned to Roxie with his arms outstretched, Roxie stared at him warily then looked at Guinevere who simply nodded. Roxie tentatively took a step into the old man's embrace as he spoke some words she didn't understand in her ear before kissing her cheeks, his rough beard scratching her skin.

"You have been given a gift child, but it came at a high price. Why you were chosen, I know not, but seek me out should you need my counsel." With that he faded into the trees.

_**

* * *

Well? This one was a little bit more difficult to write. Why? I really don't know. Thanks to my reviewers and most importantly to TRACY 137, for all your help. I feel much more confident now… well just a little bit. Anyways, I thrive on reviews, so the more reviews I get the more likely I'm going to get my story out faster.**_


	12. Interlude L

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply. Poetic license galore.**_

_**I had originally intended to go alphabetically, but then I had trouble dealing with Bors' thought and went against that. So I'm just going to go randomly with whichever strikes my fancy. Right now it's Lancelot because I've been told that I haven't captured what makes him so damned Lancelot. I loved the darkness about him and I was having trouble with it. **_

* * *

Lancelot's Thoughts

* * *

She is a thing of beauty… that woman, deadly beauty, but still. I noticed her and how she closes herself from the world at the same gives away this happy façade. I can see through her, but what I can almost see is a lost child. The bet we made she released me from but I do not understand why, most women would fall over themselves for me to be their love slave, I could live with that if I were hers or she were mine. There was something behind those hazel eyes I could not place, sadness?

* * *

I watched her with the scraggly children; the mirth and kindness never reached those drowning hazel eyes of hers. They follow her like ducklings; I would call her a duck if she would not threaten my manhood. The games she taught them were strange, new, but to her seemed old and lost like when she spoke of her home. I recognize that feeling; I share the same as her.

She has taken to the trees again, damn those trees, so close and yet so far. I cannot follow, my armor hinders me and without it I am… well… it goes without saying in enemy territory.

* * *

"You're like that y'know." I looked up into her face from the tree above me, instantly I put up my defenses, a smirking face and eyes that would not betray. I did not understand what she spoke of and asked her, I hoped she did not realize she was on my mind. She falls to the ground and kneels next to me. "I meant that you're sad and I'm not talking about how you're feelin' right now. We all know, we're gonna need a carpenter for all your wood –_she grins, then falters_-. But here –_she touches my chest above my heart_- you pretend not to feel, that every life you take doesn't kill you." She sat down to face me. I am wary of her now, I feel as though she has stripped me down to my bare soul.

"I know not of what you speak," I reply, but I do.

"You're being machismo and it's not cute." She glared. Silence reigns for a moment as we watch for any problems in the area. "I know you know what I mean, Lancelot. You can't be all cold and dark like others perceive you to be. You have a bad habit of being an ass sometime, but under that I know you've got a good heart somewhere."

"Perhaps I need for you to find it." I said my face serious.

"And now back to being an ass…" She groaned and left me to my thoughts. I had not meant it in jest, but she left already.

* * *

I watch how she moves and talks and laughs, she is kind but her soul bleeds. I saw her tenderness that I longed for when she spoke with Dagonet. I saw her humor when she was around Gawain and Bors. I saw the respect in her eyes, when she talked with Arthur, her compassion for the childishness of Galahad. Her comfort in the presence of Tristan. But with me, I see nothing of that, like she knows what I do not. In her eyes I see pity and sadness. I wish she would let me know why in her eyes my heart breaks.

And then there is Guinevere. Another dangerous beauty, but not so aware of the world like the other. I longed for her touch, the touch so wild and beautiful, and a touch the other would never grant me.

* * *

"Y'know, flirting can be really dangerous Guin," I heard her say once to the Woad on the road. They were in the wagon; the thin canvas walls did little to shield their conversation.

"I know not what you mean."

"Remember what happened with Lady Jane and Mr. Lawrence? They betrayed someone they loved and paid the price. You're putting yourself in that position." I heard the hazel eyed beauty state firmly. I edged my horse closer to better hear the conversation wondering what it was they spoke of. I know not if she could sense me, but her voice rose as though I should hear as well.

"You almost sound jealous of his attentions to me." I heard an indignant snort but no reply before the ruffling of the furs and her calling to the bay mare. I rode up next to her and smirked.

"You were listening weren't you?" she accused looking straight ahead.

"Perhaps… Lady, mayhap you tell what it was I was listening too and I will tell you whether or not I heard."

She looked at me with a raised brow and did not reply. The shadow of a smile graced her red hued lips. "Never mind, sorry."

I am in mock-surprise, "You lady are sorrowful and apologizing? What has the world come to?"

A more humorous smile brightened her features, "Shaddup… don't make a big deal about me sayin' sorry."

"Right, for it is not everyday that you have been proven wrong." I replied sarcastically, "You are always right, and love to rub our knightly faces in your always being correct. Do you enjoy being so difficult?"

"Oh puh-lease, you lot wouldn't want me any other way. I know _you_ definitely wouldn't," She said seriously before galloping off leaving me to ponder her words.

'_YOU_ definitely wouldn't…' Roxie… if you only knew.

_**

* * *

A/N: Woo! It's about time, neh? Trying to pick at Lancelot's brain is SOOOOOOO hard. Does this sound like him? I sure hope so, I was working on his more deeper, angst-y side and will try to work his more… sarcastic side. Thanks so much for staying with me!**_

_**Captain Annie I'm happy you like the Lancelot scenes and that Roxie appeals to you. As for her plan with Lancelot and Guinevere, sorry but that's totally confidential… I think only my beta is gonna figure that out first. Thank you so much for your review!**_

**_Sorceress Misha Yeah, I had fun writing that part too. I figured that if she is the best at what she does then it would make sense that her modern skills would have some advantage over Tristan, right? Hopefully this satiates your need to know just a bit. Thanks much for reviewing._**

**_Daydream1 Wow, the whole thing! Hope it was good enough. Yes, Lancelot can be a pervert, but I hope that this one showed another side to him that only Roxie can see so well. Knights playing Red Rover… LOL seeing any grown macho man playing Red Rover would be a riot, that's how Roxie's playful side works and to get everyone's mind off the more melancholy ideas. I'm glad you like Roxie. I do too. As for Dagonet dying…erm that's classified. Thanks!_**

**_Shaquana Hope you like this mini update. Thank you!_**

_**Oh yes! One more thing. If I get FIVE reviews I'll definitely put up the next installment. Waiting patiently. Virtual Panna Cotta for the person who figures out who I pair Roxie up with or if she remains strictly platonic with them. Bwah—ha-ha-ha-ha!**_


	13. Icy Dream

**_Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; damn. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" _**

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

_**As promised I got 5 reviews from the last chapter and here is Chapter 11. Hope you like it. **_

_

* * *

He fell through the ice, half-dead and full of arrows. I did nothing but watch him fall. The men across the ice kept shooting those damned bolts and I still did nothing, I could not move to save him, it was like a movie and all I could do was watch. I tried to reach him I tried so desperately, but I'm frozen to the spot that holds me… no, no, no, no, Oh God please no._

* * *

Roxie shot up with a start, a hand on her heaving chest the other drawn to the moisture on her face. She was crying silent sobs wracked her body. Roxie barely registered warm comforting arms surrounding her until the owner of those arms spoke. 

"It pains you to have those visions don't it?" Roxie's hazel eyes were met with kind lavender eyes of a pale brown face framed with silky black locks. Those mesmerizing eyes kept her locked and she couldn't speak regardless of all the questions and apprehension that flooded her mind. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'll not hurt you. Come with me a moment and all will be explained." Roxie tried to hold fast and not go with this entrancing strange person, but to no avail. Her body moved on its own accord out of the wagon and followed the stranger into the woods a good distance from the camp.

"Okay, I think this is far enough," the person's voice was ethereal, but Roxie could not tell if this person were man or woman. "Now, I know you have questions, and I can only answer a few in so short a time. First off, I am neither man nor woman; I am part of a more spiritual plane where gender has no meaning. To some, my kind are considered of the fey, to the religious Christians I am an Angel, to the poly-religious I am a minor deity. But for you my princess, I am merely your guardian, G, if you will."

Finding her voice, she started slowly. "Oh…kay, why the interest in me? Why bring me here? Oh and if you're gonna spew some destiny crap I am soo gone." Roxie made the attempt to leave. G chuckled and it was incredibly nice to hear.

"Alright, I won't… Wonder why you find little things like _Starbursts_ in your bag? I put them there. You need a tie back to your future, something to remind you of what's waiting for you."

"So _Starbursts _are waiting for me? Wow, I never realized how important I am to the company that makes good candy." She said sarcastically. "Nothing's waiting for me, if I'm lucky, I can stay here and live out my days with people who care if I live or die in the next moment. Thanks but no thanks, I'm happier here."

"Oh, so you don't miss indoor plumbing, electricity, air-conditioning, ice-cream or Burger King? Okay, I'll make note of that."

"I didn't say that. And I'm not sure I like where this convo's goin'. Do you have a point?"

"Well, my little princess, you were sent here for a reason. Not only to change the future of the knights you hold dear, but so you can learn to take care of yourself should you find a way to go back to your life. You do not belong here."

"Don't call me princess. There are things I'd rather not return to, and that's one of them." Roxie winced, she loved it here, sure the modern amenities weren't available, but she could live with it, she could adjust, she did pretty damn well for herself over the past 14 years, right?

"You weren't meant to lose them; that was… a miscalculation." G started.

"A m-mis-miscalculation! Don't fuck with me like that, G! I lost everyone I loved, my parents, my sister, my boyfriend! Do not call it a miscalculation when there are lives involved!" Roxie was livid, how dare he… she… it! It was confusing.

"Look, it happened, I can't bring the dead back if that's what you want, they are happier now than they've ever been, you wouldn't wanna take it away now would you?" G sounded exasperated. This was not how G wanted to talk to her, the only intentions G had were to let her know of 'his' presence, answer some questions and go back to being the invisible, that was it. Maybe 'he' shouldn'tve bothered.

"Look, you're tired, I'm, well, I don't get tired but I've got other things to do to make sure you don't kill yourself before you do what you gotta do. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, especially now that everything will get more complicated. The visions will be more intense and painful. I'm sorry princess, they were my assignment to fulfill, and I just never thought that they'd affect you this much." G's eyes were filled with a sadness Roxie could barely comprehend.

"No, I'm not done. I have questions, you have the answers to. So we're gonna stay here until you answer them or I freeze to death, whichever comes first."

G sighed exasperatedly, 'he' had a lot of things to take care of and she was not making it any easier. It'd probably be best to just seal her lips and send her on her way, at least then it'd be less problematic. But she was 'his' charge, 'he' looked after her since she was born and couldn't help but be caring for her, besides her lips started to become a tint of blue for lack of a proper cloak. G tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, "Your lips are turning blue, princess. Your questions will have to wait." Cutting off her protest, G pressed his thumb against her blue lips.

Then 'he' pulled something from 'his' pocket of 'his' voluminous robes and placed it in Roxie's hand. And for some reason, what he had said about her visions dissipated from her mind. "Remember this?" In her hand was a pair of jade earring studs, ones her grandfather bought her for her fifth birthday a day before his heart gave out.

"I thought I lost these in the fire, I lost everything else…"

"These are if you ever need me, but I'm pretty sure I'll know when you will. Just a token really, a trifle."

"You sounded like Ursula the sea-witch there." Roxie stated flatly at G's grin. 'He' leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. 'Okay very _Wizard of Oz_ much.'

"You need rest, so go. I'll look after you." G watched Roxie hug her arms around her body, in 'his' presence she needn't worry about warmth or coolness, 'he' radiated perfection.

* * *

Hours later, Tristan gently shook Roxie awake. "Hmm? Whatizzit?" She yawned. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, right. Scouting!" Tristan simply nodded and left Roxie to her devices. Barely ten minutes later, Roxie was next to her horse trying to put on the tack… and not doing so well. She was distracted, first because of what G had said, second because G was real, third the jade earrings she wore were proof that G was there and fourth what the hell was she going to do about the Guinevere and Lancelot situation. As much as she could deny it, there was a small remnant of attraction to the womanizing knight. The same went undoubtedly to the knight setting his horse's tack a mere five feet away. Her ancestor… it was too much for her to deal with. Desperately willing her disobedient body to obey, Roxie chanced a glance to the scout who sat atop his mount staring at her. 

Roxie tried to act casual and grinned as she made to lift herself into the saddle with much struggle. What an amusing sight she must have been! What she didn't realize was that the stupid thing was on backwards, she shifted uncomfortably trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's on backwards." Tristan stated. Roxie just stared, not quite comprehending. The scout let out a silent sigh and dismounted to help her. Briefly he explained how to put the saddle on properly then quickly mounted his horse again before leading her out of the camp. Tristan whispered instructions and things to notice that she silently admitted to looking over. Tristan's hawk flew above silently and through the bare trees Roxie watched the bird slice through the air envying the freedom it enjoyed.

* * *

After a few hours of uneventful scouting, the two were about the head back when something caught Roxie's ears and her nose. Tapping the scout's arm, she pointed in the direction of the sounds and smells. Tristan nodded, inwardly proud that she caught what he just noticed, and they both dismounted readying their weapons. 

Tristan and Roxie silently approached the direction of the sounds. As they neared a clearing, bawdy laughter, yells and the screams of a woman were heard. From the foliage, they could see a small Saxon scouting party getting drunk, Roxie stiffened as she saw the brutality the Saxons inflicted on the helpless woman. Her hand gripped her naginata tightly turning her knuckles white. Tristan could visibly see the anger and hate written on the young assassin's face. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he silently gave orders on what to do.

Roxie merely nodded and headed to the other side of the clearing as Tristan notched an arrow to his bow. He saw the glint of metal in the early light on the other side of the clearing. Pulling the bowstring taunt, Tristan shot the Saxon with his pants down trying to force the woman. He shot another arrow quickly dispatching another. Roxie filched a stray crossbow and bolts to use against the Saxons and started firing away, taking down two Saxons. Simultaneously the two came into the clearing to fight and kill the remaining four. The Saxons were caught off guard, but not totally defenseless. They fought hard against the scout and assassin. But they only met their end. With a final slash, Roxie beheaded the last Saxon and quickly made her way over the dead bodies to the still form of the woman.

The poor villager was badly beaten, her face swollen and bruised. Her legs splayed in odd directions while her arms were tied cruelly behind her back. The rags she wore for clothes were a tattered mess with her legs splayed apart in a crooked mess. Roxie made the sign of the cross out of habit when she was little and cover the poor woman's face with a cloth after straightening the body. Behind her, Tristan arranged the Saxon corpses in order to give Roxie some time; however he did notice the little gesture she made and frowned. 'She is a Christian!' He thought incredulously as he watched her cover the dead woman with snow.

Roxie straightened up and surveyed the small camp, and was reminded of the carnage that she had inflicted moments earlier… her stomach revolted and she ran from the area, the bile burning her throat. After having emptied the nonexistent contents of her stomach, Roxie leaned heavily against a tree with tears flooding her eyes. She heard the crunch of snow and Tristan clearing his throat. It was time to go. With a rinse of water in her mouth, she followed the scout back to the horses, not before they had each grabbed a crossbow.

"What's that for?" She asked him.

"A warning… you?"

She managed a weak grin. "Souvenir… or a new toy, you pick."

* * *

They rode into camp in time to watch Marius Honorius meet his death at the hands of Guinevere and the Roman mercenaries swear allegiance to Arthur and the knights. 

"'Ow many didja kill?" Bors asked the two.

"Four." They answered simultaneously while Tristan dropped his crossbow in front of Arthur.

"Not a bad start for the day." Bors laughed. Roxie nodded in approval of Guinevere while Tristan spoke to Arthur.

"How bad is it?" Galahad asked the assassin, noticing how pale she was suddenly.

"Bad enough." Came the short reply.

"Let's move!" Arthur commanded before Galahad could press on. "Roxie, are you unwell? You are very pale."

"I'm fine, just y'know… the killing thing… again." Roxie whispered tiredly. Arthur suggested that she get rest in the wagon, but she decline saying that she would be more use to them on her horse instead of in a wagon. Arthur nodded and headed off, he was uneasy by her expression.

* * *

"Hey Dag!" Roxie approached the healer; he smiled gently at her, but faltered at her serious expression. 

"What troubles you?"

"I… thank you." She reached over and gripped his arm, "Connor's wallet, I thought I'd lost it. It means a lot to me… thank you for returning it." The knight nodded slightly, "It was the only thing I couldn't burn… when I lost him, I had to burn everything we had; no evidence we were together. It killed me."

"That man… he looks like Galahad."

Roxie looked at him, a smile shadowed her lips. "Oh, y'noticed too? Thought I was the only one, guess not."

"Tell me about him," Dagonet requested. Roxie just looked at the silent knight puzzled.

"Galahad? But you've known him—"

He chuckled, "No, the other… Connor."

"Oh, well," She takes a breath and closes her eyes momentarily before looking back at the healer, "He was… my soul, my heart. I was completely in love with him and him with me… Can you keep a secret?"

He nods as she looks around for any eaves droppers.

"I really liked Galahad when I first met him. But they're so different and I realized that I didn't like our friend the way I did Connor. Y'know if I furthered anything with Gal, I probably would've broken his heart. Then Gawain would've killed me."

"Who does your heart belong to?" Dagonet inquired, half hoping half dreading her answer, but she only shook her head.

"Hey, promise me something."

"You are changing the subject, but what is it?"

"Should times ever get desperate, you won't do something stupid, okay?" She stopped her horse to look directly at him, her eyes bore into his like Tristan's would. "Promise?"

"Aye, promise." Roxie smiled and gave his arm another squeeze before nudging her horse forward with the rest of the caravan. Dagonet felt his heart clench in his chest as he watched her expression change to a more light-hearted one as she spoke to Gawain and Bors.

* * *

They stopped at a great frozen lake the next day and Roxie could barely stop the tears that formed in her eyes. She knew what could happen, what would happen if she didn't do something soon. Trying to control her emotions, she didn't dare a look to silent man in the wagon with Lucan for he would see what tore at her heart so. 

Roxie looked at each one of the faces of the knights, they were so close and yet so far to their freedom. Would it all really just end like this? With what she knew, was she really going to let their freedom slip away?

Hell no!

One name, one person popped into her mind and she silently slipped away completely unnoticed by everyone else…

_**

* * *

A/N: Aiya! I can't believe it took me so long! I wanted it to sound just right, but school and work and everything else just kept getting in the way. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!**_

**_Captain Annie: Thank you so very much. I try, really I do. Actually I had this chapter done before the interlude, but the interlude is in a way a filler for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I just love having everybody on edge about who she'll be with and if it's gonna happen._**

_**Daydream1: I absolutely refuse to give anything away. I'll answer questions and possibly hints but other than that, my lips…erm storyline is sealed! Thanks for your review! By the way, Panna Cotta is a delicious dessert not a person although I'd probably name a pet that.**_

**_Ailis-70: Sorry for making you wait. I hope he doesn't sound too complex to be the playboy we all know and love. Thanks and hope your stories will be updated soon too. I love Out of Darkness Comes Light._**

**_ViolinAngel: I tried really hard not to make this story like the typical Mary-Sue, that'd be bad. In my opinion you can't instantly love a person when they walk in a room, it just doesn't work; love has to grow on you and that's what happened with Roxie and the knights. Except in a way that love takes on different forms. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Evenstar-mor2004: Congrats on being the fifth reviewer. Thanks so much for your review. Lancelot does seem that way don't he? And Arthur will soon realize where his heart really belongs._**


	14. Healing I

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**Exhales loudly WOW chapter 12, I honestly never thought I'd get to this chapter. But here I am. Wee! Enjoy.**_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

_**

* * *

(A/N: G and Roxie will be speaking in English, the italics part. Okay now back to the story)**_

Roxie held her cloak closer to her body silently thanking all the fates that she'd her own comfortable clothes instead of a stupid gown. "_G? I need you… Gawd dammit, where the fuck are you, you bastard_!" she whispered harshly.

"_tsk, tsk, tsk. Such language from such a fine princess_." An ethereal voice drawled behind her. Spinning around, Roxie was face to chest with her guardian. She launched into a hug on the being, hot tears pricked her eyes. "_Hey now, what's this_?" 'He' wrapped 'his' arms around her small body in a comforting hug.

"_I can't let any of them die, I love them too much_," She quietly sobbed into his shoulder, the tears fell freely. "_Please help me_…"

"_What was that luv? I didn't quite hear you_," G lifted her chin to look into her hazel eyes. She repeated herself as fresh tears flooded her eyes. "_I cannot be seen yet, but I can give you anything you need. All you have to do is ask_."

Roxie's face brightened a bit, "_C-4, enough to blow the Saxons into the stratosphere so the caravan can be safe_." G was about to chuckle until he saw the resolve in her eyes.

"_Sorry pet, too modern. How's about somethin' else_?"

"_You said anything; I need that C-4_!"

"_I said too modern, now use that pretty little head of yours and come up with something else, your time is short. I know you can think of something more subtle_."

She was silent for a moment, "_I can't stand by and watch him die, not when they're all so close. Dynamite? Quick, primitive, and I'm sure that gun powder's already been invented in China_."

G smiled lightly before pulling a stick of dynamite from his gray voluminous robe. "_Only one, the time-space continuum can't suffer too much so choose your target wisely. Be safe my princess_."

"_I really wish you'd stop calling me that. I don't want to go back to that life_." Roxie hugged her guardian again and quickly made her way back to the caravan. She didn't have to look back to see 'he' was gone, the lack of warmth of 'his' perfection spoke volumes.

_**

* * *

(A/N: This part is from Roxie's point of view… working on Bitter Friends**** made me realize how much I missed writing in first person pov.)**Bitter Friends_

I made my way to the back of the caravan, tucking the stick of dynamite in my shirt I then realized I had nothing to light the fuse. I mentally berated myself for being so stupid. I mean how the hell was I gonna use this stupid thing?

"Excuse me lady? You dropped this." A small voice said beside my horse and me, I looked down to see a small boy with dark curls and lavender eyes. I grinned when he held up my silver Celtic design lighter, G you sly devil! Whatever I need, indeed.

"Thank you very much. Be careful when you cross the lake, kind sir," I said patting the boy on his head. I could feel G's perfect warmth through the boy before he ran off.

"Where did you go?" Tristan's voice questioned on the other side of Starblaze. I looked up to see his eyes pierce through my lie.

"I thought I saw something," half-true!

"What are you hiding?"

I pulled myself back onto the horse again and grinned at my forefather, "You'll see when the time is right. Until then, be patient."

* * *

Arthur had us spread out on the ice. If it were any other time I would have convinced them to stop and enjoy the possibility of ice-skating, but this wasn't any other time. Saxons were coming up on our asses and I had a job to do.

We heard the drums, loud, clear and foreboding. Involuntarily I shivered. I had never taken on so many opponents before; I had never been in military service before, I had never in my life felt the way I did at this very moment… scared to die. Death was my deal, death was my job, and here I was scared shitless of my own.

"Knights, Roxie?" Arthur addressed us on the ice. We saw the faces of the villagers and all the others, their eyes and faces mirrored my emotions.

"Well, I am tired of running. These Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting." Bors stated sullenly. I couldn't help the grin on my wind-chapped face.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan answered getting his horse ready.

Dagonet smirked at my ancestor and I tightened my cloak around me.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards."

"Here. Now." Dagonet readied his horse, while Lancelot looked at the rest of them disapprovingly.

"Roxie?" Arthur and the rest looked at me, anxious for my response. Keeping my face as blank as possible, I looked Arthur straight into his gorgeous green eyes and simply stated.

"It'd be rude to have the Saxon leaders come all this way and I'm not here to greet them." I could see the apprehension on their faces, didn't they want me around? "I made you a promise Arthur. I intend to keep it." I shouldered the modified crossbow and got my other weapons from the wagon that Jols drove.

* * *

I stood next to Dagonet, readying the crossbow. I've never been very good at archery, and the crossbow was much like a primitive assault rifle, so I should do alright. Hn I'm turning their own weapon against them, a small smirk twitched on my cheek that I had thought went unnoticed.

"Does facing death always make you smile?" Dagonet asked me.

"Since when do you notice every little expression on my face, Dag? I'd of thought you had more pressing things to worry about. Like going home, maybe?" I replied. The silent man was silent again. Did I insult him? Well, now was not the time to worry about that.

"I notice a lot more things than you realize, my lady." He replied coolly. That drew a half-grin as I bumped him with my butt, but he nearly slipped and gave me a disapproving look. I couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl as we both focused on our enemy coming through the wood. The stick of dynamite was tucked safely in my shirt and my lighter in my back pocket… all that was left to do was the waiting.

"Dag… remember you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid, okay?" I reminded him timidly. He merely looked at me before nodding curiously. I can't tell him what I saw. I just can't, because knowing him, he'd still do it. Hopefully he'll at least think more before resorting to stupidity before I've a chance to launch the dynamite.

* * *

"Hold until I give command." Arthur told us.

"There's a lot of lonely men out there," I heard Lancelot quip on my other side to Guinevere. For a moment I felt an unfamiliar sensation of jealously towards my new Woad friend. I was so pleased earlier that she offered to fight with us, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you." Guinevere replied saucily forcing me to snort with laughter. They both looked at me with their brows raised.

"Very nice, Guin, couldn'tve said it better myself." I patted her on the back and heard Arthur give commands.

"I would rather you have your evil way with me, first Roxie," Lancelot's sexy voice mewed in my ear. I had to fight every urge to bite my lip and sigh. No girl, he's just flirting. That's all it is a gigantic strategy of flirting, but why does his very presence make me shiver… with want. No, I am in love with Connor I always will be.

* * *

The Saxons stood at the edge of the frozen lake. Their archer's bow was far less superior to the Sarmatian one and couldn't even make it halfway.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation, Bors, Tristan," Arthur commanded. I saw Crynic in the front of the masses of Saxons and blew him a kiss with a malicious smile.

"He's mine," I whispered to no one.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere protested as the two men released their shots hitting four Saxon soldiers. I saw Arthur smile triumphantly at the Woad while she stood there dumbstruck. I would've said something cheeky, but Arthur gave further commands to aim for the wings to make them cluster.

* * *

We kept firing, taking men down as the Saxons furthered along the ice. I used the crossbow until I was completely out of bolts, and then proceeded to help the others passing them arrows. I didn't realize it until just that second that I had been pricked by one of the stolen bolts… they were poisoned! Pain would've instantly wracked my body, I should have been heaving and ill; but I wasn't, I felt warm eyes from the trees and knew why. The genetic enhancements that the Red Sun Guild molded into my body made me unsusceptible to poison, I could take it in, but I wouldn't die. Then it hit me, Crynic was telling his men to hold the ranks which meant that they could get across the ice faster, which meant…oh no DAGONET!

* * *

"It's not going to crack, fall back, fall back." Arthur yelled at us as he drew Excalibur. "Prepare for combat."

No! This is not how it's gonna happen. I pulled the dynamite from my shirt and lit the fuse with my lighter. Grabbing an arrow I tugged the ribbon from Sarah from my pocket and tied to the stick to the arrow shaft. Please work, please oh God work.

"Roxie what are you doing?" Lancelot hissed at me.

"Aim this at the ice in front of them!" I yelled thrusting the arrow at him.

"It's too heavy."

"Just do it."

"What is that thing?"

"Shoot it now!"

"Take it off first!"

"Shoot it damn you or I will make sure that no woman will ever bed you again!" I gripped the collar of Lancelot's armor.

During that whole argument Dagonet dropped his sword for his axe. We heard his yell and saw him run towards the Saxons.

"DAG!" Bors and I yelled together. No, no, no, no, not like this. I grabbed the arrow from Lancelot and ran forward with my naginata. The fuse was getting closer to the end; desperately I slid the arrow across the ice as Dagonet slammed his axe into the ice. The Saxon archers moved to the front of the lines as Dagonet kept slamming his axe in the ice, slowly cracking it. I saw the dynamite get kicked around towards the back as I stood in front of the giant and deflected arrows to the best that I could with my staff

Dagonet already had two in him, one in his shoulder and another in his leg. The poison would kill a man half his size with one arrow, but he had two.

"What the fuckin' hell do you think you're doin'?" I yelled at him. Dagonet momentarily stopped his actions to look at me. "You promised me Sir Dagonet, Sarmatian Knight of Arthur's Round Table!"

'_Princess, time to get down pet_.' G's voice whispered in my head above the din of the fight. Oh, shit… the fuse. Instantly I turned my back to the firing Saxons in order to take my giant friend to the ice, stupid mistake, a bolt from a Saxon crossbow embedded itself in the back of my right shoulder.

I screamed like a banshee as it torn through the shoulder, Dagonet cried out my name as a loud explosion came.

It was just like the dream, I saw the cracks in the ice race towards us, and I heard the screams of everyone around us, Roman, Woad, Sarmatian and Saxon alike. Dagonet slipped on a broken section of ice and started to sink into the dark watery depths as I lay there on the ice, the coldness numbing me. Dagonet's eyes fixated on mine as I lay there barely breathing.

"DAGONET! NO!" I screamed desperately lunging to pull the man from the lake. "Arthur! Bors! HELP ME PLEASE!"

The two skidded across the ice to reach us. Dagonet held me tightly in his arms to his body as the biting cold pulled us down. He was sinking fast and pulling me with him; I knew that through the poison bolts in his body, the biting cold and heavy armor, my giant wouldn't be able to draw a breath before being dragged down like I could.

I took in sharp breath before we slipped deeper into the lake. This was his only chance, me.

I managed to free my arms from his grip and grasped the big man by the ears to face me as I pressed my mouth to his and blew the air I'd taken past his cold lips.

His hold on my body tightened painfully during the exchange and his eyes never left mine regardless of all the shock in them.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Third person POV again)**_

"Roxie! Dagonet!" BOrs cried out as the two fell through the broken ice when the explosion happened. The Saxons were scrambling from the flying chunks of ice and body parts too close to the blast.

Crynic watched in horror as his easy victory was wrenched away from him again by the help of the hazel-eyed assassin. He called for a retreat with the few remaining men who weren't blown up, shot down by arrows or drowning under the ice. With a growl and an angry look, the young Saxon leader moved to the direction of the rest of the Saxon army, muttering curses and the like at the knights and especially at the young woman who was supposed to be his prize.

* * *

Arthur, Bors and Gawain finally managed to pull the cold, stiff figures of Dagonet and Roxie from the lake and onto the ice.

"Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me!" Bors cried at his best friend cradling his head in his lap. They dragged the two onto the solid shore desperately trying to get them to wake and calling their names.

Guinevere and Arthur were frantically trying to wake Roxie when suddenly a tall handsome person with dark long locks, tanned skin, gentle lavender eyes and a voluminous grey robe near-floated to the young woman on the ground and gently laid his hand on Roxie's still chest. The heavenly being gently brushed 'his' lips to her forehead before winking at Arthur and "floating" away.

Roxie's eyes shot open as she sat up suddenly nearly bumping heads with Arthur.

"Roxie!" Guinevere exclaimed happily and pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace. Arthur also held Roxie close and then looked for the mysterious being before he ended up resigning to the appearance of an angel sent by God.

* * *

"Where's Dag?" Roxie immediately asked as Guinevere wrapped a dry cloak on the girl's shoulders. Guinevere looked down and Roxie's brain finally registered the group crowded over a weeping Bors and still Dagonet. "Oh, no…"

Roxie forced herself up despite Guinevere and Arthur's best efforts and pushed the other knights aside. "Move, move… Damnit, I said move." The other knights barely registered that the little brunette figure was Roxie until she dropped to her knees in front of Bors and Dagonet. Lethargically, Roxie pushed Bors away and laid her head against the big man's chest, her fingers feathering towards his pulse points. Bors was in such a state that he started yelling at the young girl and blaming her, but Roxie merely lifted her head and blinked at him. This action only fueled his ranting and tried to lunge at her, but she merely slapped him hard.

"Bors, shut up. He's still alive." Bors' face contorted in an array of emotions. And he let Lancelot pull him away.

Roxie pinched Dagonet's cheek for a moment, when there was no reaction she smiled. "Good, he's out cold," Roxie cut the fletched end of the bolt in Dagonet's shoulder with Galahad's dagger and pushed it all the way through, all could see that Dagonet slightly wince as she did the same to the bolt embedded in his leg. The cold had slowed the bleeding enough to slow the poison.

"Someone needs to get a wagon. The poison may be slowed, but that doesn't mean he won't suffer hypothermia." Roxie told the knights crowded around her. When no one moved, her calm gaze quickly changed to a fiery one and Tristan and Galahad ran to get one of the wagons.

* * *

They managed to put Dagonet in a wagon with much difficulty; it took most of the knights and Roxie to get him in. She then forced Bors to strip down the big knight to his skivvies so that she could draw out the poison as one would a snake bite.

"Is there any kind of antidote for this poison?" She asked Arthur as the caravan hunkered on once again. Her clothes were still wet and her lips a hue of blue, but it seemed as though she didn't even notice the slight icicles in her long bangs.

"Nay, for we do not know what type of poison they used." He paused to look at her, "Roxie, were you not also hit with a Saxon bolt?"

"Huh?" Roxie looked at her right shoulder and saw the hole in her shirt and blood slowly oozing from it. "Fuckin' shit!" She scrambled back into the wagon behind the layer of cloth covering the entrance.

* * *

"_Hello poppet_," G's cool voice whispered as the assassin fell back into the wagon. 'He' smiled graciously at her as she limply crawled over to her guardian; Bors was snoring loudly next to the unconscious Dagonet.

"_Wh-wha_" She started, but G held out a little vile and a small satchel of local herbs. "_What'd you do_?"

"_He was supposed to die if you didn't get in the way you know_." G stated off-handedly. Roxie stared at the lavender eyed being incredulously, her questions completely slipped her mind. "_But funny little fate had to step in and bring you here_." He pointed to the vile, "_Drink up luv; that poison will spread through you quickly since you're moving about so much_."

Roxie tipped the vile to her lips and swallowed. It was disgusting, "_What the fuckin' hell is that_?" She hissed at G and gagged horribly.

"_Medicine, princess._" She glared at him as the world began to spin, "_Careful darlin' that's an accelerated antidote for your genetically enhanced body. Those herbs are for your friend there, but he's still ice cold. You need to do something about that, pet._" And with that Roxie was left with a groggily waking Bors and still unconscious Dagonet.

"Oi, wot's 'appened?" Bors asked loudly, Roxie briefly smiled at the big man before she began to pound the herbs into a paste for Dagonet.

"Bors, you could go, I've got everything covered." Roxie started to apply the paste to Dagonet's wounds, but Bors stayed firm. Roxie's brow rose in a scary stare, one that had Vanora written all over it and Bors was forced to leave his brother/best friend in the care of the strange young woman.

* * *

"_Now, how am I gonna do this_?" Roxie asked herself staring at the big man under the furs. A stop for a fire was highly unlikely, besides what she would consider warm is hot and what is hot is scalding/burning; a negative side effect of the genetic enhancements, a very high tolerance to heat and very little to cold.

If she were to ask for more blankets, then that would leave others without warmth. Had it been four years ago, before having met Connor, Roxie wouldn't have cared about those others or for the man clinging to life by a thread. But this was not four years ago, this was now.

She had one final option and that was body heat, but Roxie was hesitant. Not that she was uncomfortable with her naked body, far from it; she was used to using whatever tactics to complete her assignments. Her hesitation stemmed from her affections for a certain knight, Roxie knew her feelings were not requited, but what would he think of her if she lay naked next to a man he considered his brother?

"_I wonder if I can get a few other girls to lay with him instead…_" Roxie thought aloud and headed to the front of the wagon after gently kissing Dagonet's frowning brow. It didn't seem like she had much choice or time for that matter.

_**

* * *

A/N: This one took soooo long! I wanted it to sound just right, but it never could. Next up will be an interlude, I'm just not sure whose. THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS ESPECIALLY THE FOLLOWING:**_

**_Daydream1: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry, if I thought that you thought Panna Cotta was a person, my mistake. The appearance of G was kind of an accident, but I figured that Roxie needed more guidance than that of Merlin or anybody. G in a way gives her more purpose than she realizes that she has._**

**_Evenstar-mor2004_****_: Yeah you were the fifth and I was happy I didn't have to wait too long. G is going to be fun to put in Roxie's life I just hope everybody else is going to enjoy him too. And she will eventually find where her heart lies. Thanks for the review._**

**_Ailis-70_****_: Yup she has a guardian angel. In a sense, but he just looks after her and only intervenes when absolutely necessary. He is the reason she has survived for so long. I hope that this chapter answered your Dag question. And Roxie and Tris do get closer, they are family in a sense and so they should get to know one another. _**

_**Hmm… As for her and Lancelot. Well, I'll see, they would be cute together wouldn't they? And her staying, well that'll come up much later. Thank you.**_

**_Captain Annie_****_: I hope this chapter answered all your questions. I'm sorry if the introduction of G was confusing. I thought that the abruptness was kind of the best part. Now she has a sense of why she has done so well for so long and knows why she has been brought to the past. Thank you for the review._**

**_Sorceress Misha_****_: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long wait. And for future reference if you are going to try to bribe me, chocolate is the worst thing, because I happen to be quite allergic to it. But I appreciate the virtual sentiment all the same._**


	15. Interlude B

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply. Poetic license galore.**_

**_Yeah, another interlude. This is Bors' thoughts now. I wanted to go alphabetically, but I'm just not inspired enough, I need more inspiration, I try hard to capture each character's personality, but it's just so hard b/c they are very diverse, I need to watch the movie again, but nobody'll buy it for me and I'm currently broke… Anyways I'm ranting and that gets annoying… onto Bors' interlude._**

* * *

Bors' Thoughts

* * *

She's a lil' spitfire, that one. A vicious lil' blaze, but ya can never tell wiv the way she looks all innocent like. We took 'er in like she's one o' me bastards then she tells us she's an assassin. 'Ard ta believe really. She ain't a kid, but I feel like I gotta look after the little 'un, it's bad 'nough that them nightmares 'o 'ers wake 'er up, but them demons in 'er 'ead must be bad. 

After takin' care o' Dag, I owe that lil'un a lot. Dag's me best mate, 'elped me charm Vanora 'e did. She's lot like my Van too. Fiery, beautiful and lovin'. If'n I'd been younger, I'dve tried charmin' 'er meself, but I'm all Van's and the little bastards o' mine.

* * *

I noticed that she's been awfully quiet lately, I been finkin' that maybe she's finkin' 'bout her man… Connor, I fink 'is name was. But she's distant. She saved Dag, she saved us wiv her magic. I dunno what we'd do wivout 'er. 

**_(A/N: This part was suggested by my beta because she is really a big help!)_**  
Course' wiv any luck we won't 'ave to find out. But then luck ain't never really bin on our side 'as it? If it 'ad there'd be more o'us still breevin' woun't there?

Ah, well, s'pose we'll just take it as it comes eh? Like we always do…..don't s'pose I'll like it though if we ever lose the little maid….never would our Lance I reckon…but if I start finkin' on that I'm gonna get a soddin' headache.

"OI ROXIE! Can I check on me mate now?"

**_

* * *

Yeah, I figured that Bors isn't really pensive, so I didn't really give him a lot to say. What do you think? _**

_**Thanks especially to Tracy137, my awesome beta, who reminds me to think when I don't and her comments keep me grounded. Thanks so much Tracy!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

**_Ailis-70: Thanks for reviewing, your comments really help me out a LOT! They get me thinking. And G is definitely a supernatural type being, not Connor. Although a very interesting concept, they are very different. Connor is gentle, kind, loving, charming and all that while G can be a little condescending. A sort of Jiminy Cricket type of person. Yeah, Lancelot and Roxie… maybe, maybe not. You'll see soon I promise._**

**_Captain Annie: Yeah… the body heat thing… well that'll be the next chapter and it will be a fun one. G, well Arthur and Roxie saw 'him' briefly, but they were so wrapped up in Roxie's well being that they weren't sure what they saw. But seeing 'him' will happen in due time. Thank you!_**

**_Sorceress Misha: Cookies are great bribes! Sadly, I have been labeled as "Cookie Girl" at work because I usually end up doling out cookies in gratitude or accepting them when a big favor comes up. Thanks for the review._**


	16. Healing II

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage"  
**__**  
Thanks to my new beta Ailis-70 for helping me out with this because my other beta Tracy137 could not. Thanks to the both of you, much appreciated!**_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

* * *

"Lancelot, Gawain," she called to the two knights a few wagons ahead; they turned to her voice and rode over to the woman. 

"How does he fare, Roxie?" Lancelot asked the tired looking hazel-eyed beauty. She had wrapped a thick cloak over her head and body, but still she shivered for she had not removed the wet clothes in her concern for Dagonet.

"Better'n I would've hoped. I got most of the poison out and found some local plants for any infection that doubles as an antidote." She smiled weakly.

"Yet, there is something still not right," Gawain provided at her silence and weak smile.

Nodding, Roxie explained that Dagonet was lacking in body heat which would slow his healing incredibly. She also explained how blankets were already sparse and a fire would be impossible if they hoped to reach the wall in the next day or two.

"I… I do have one other option, but…"

"Roxie, you have done more than enough, and you have just been pulled from that very lake as well, do not overwork yourself," Gawain scolded her firmly when she swayed, holding her steady, "How can we help?"

"Erm…If you can charm a few girls to the wagon, I can take it from there." She replied tentatively. They looked at her curiously, "Look, you two are probably the most experienced at coercing a woman to do just about anything for you. Don't tell me I'm wrong?"

"Of course not, you milady are speaking with the most handsome man alive." Lancelot grinned.

"Only 'cause Johnny Depp, Keanu Reeves, Ioan Gruffud, Clive Owen and Tom Welling haven't been born yet," Roxie retorted playfully before turning back into the wagon.

"Who?" The two men looked at one another curiously, and then Lancelot led his horse away from the strange woman.

"Men who would definitely give you a run for your money." She giggled, "They fall under a woman's three H's: Handsomely Hunky Hotties." Gawain shook his head in amusement.

"Roxie, you had best get out of those wet things or you may fall ill." Gawain tossed his cloak and it landed over her head. Pulling it off roughly she glared daggers at his grin.

* * *

At least 15 minutes later, three pretty young women came into the wagon out of the cold. Two were red-heads with soft grey and blue eyes respectively the other was a dark-skinned brunette with darker brown eyes. 

"L-lady Roxie?" One of them called softly, they had each been given a gown spared by the Lady Honorius as many of the women in the village. A soft groan drew their attention to the knight and for the first time they noticed the clothes laid out to dry.

Roxie lifted her head to see the three girls, all pretty, all young and all seemingly exotic. 'Men.' She thought ruefully as she got up from under the covers she shared momentarily with Dagonet.

Roxie had stripped down to her undies and wrapped herself in Dagonet's blanket for warmth. The big man was slowly getting warm, but not warm enough.

The three women blushed as they saw her get up from under the big knight's blankets in only her undergarments.

Briskly, Roxie explained what she needed the girls to do. Afraid of her temper, the girls immediately did what the assassin instructed and climbed under the furs with Dagonet. Roxie stayed in the wagon with the three girls and the unconscious Dagonet, occasionally one of the other knights would come in and check on them but other than that it was lonely. Guinevere rode in the carriage with Lady Fulicina and Alecto (if she could really stomach it) or she would ride with Arthur at Roxie's urging. Never Lancelot.

* * *

The caravan had finally reached the wall; Dagonet's body temperature was once again normal thanks to the three girls, Aria, Bethany and Ceridwen. Yet he was still unconscious, this worried Roxie to no end. The only thing left to do was wait… something that made the normally patient assassin incredibly irate. 

"Open the Gate!" One of the soldiers called, Roxie was riding astride the wagon allowing a somewhat giddy feeling overwhelm her. It was a lot like a homecoming, the knights were going to be free and the Romans were going to be gone.

The rest of the group rode into the knights' courtyard where the bishop and other official-looking Romans waited. Roxie paid little attention to the goings on of the knights and the bishop; her only concern lay in the wagon next to three very pretty women. It was only when Lucan jumped down from the wagon and rushed to the courtyard that Roxie looked up and paid attention.

"Boy! Stop!" one of the Romans yelled about to run after Lucan, but was stopped by a rather long dagger in his face courtesy of Galahad. Roxie smiled gently at Lucan and helped him into the wagon that held Dagonet.

"He'll be alright, I promise you Lucan." Roxie hugged him to her and the boy returned it tightly. "I would never let anything happen to him."

When the knights received their release papers, they (with the exception of Arthur) helped move Dagonet to his room. Bors insisted on staying with his best friend until Roxie was forced to call Vanora to back the odd woman up.

"Bors, if you don't go in the next five seconds I can guarantee that Vanora is gonna kick your ass." Roxie threatened as she and the three women Lancelot and Gawain charmed worked to make the healer comfortable.

"Nay lass, 'e's me best mate. I'll not be leavin' 'im."

"Fine. Bethany, could you please get Lady Vanora—"

"No need lass, I'm already 'ere." Vanora walked into the room, a menacing glare on her face that made even Roxie cower a bit. "Bors, c'mon and leave the lass to 'elp 'im."

Roxie struggled to keep the smirk from her face when Bors open and closed his mouth trying to find some protest, but Vanora slapped his head before pulling him away by his ear. The older redhead winked at Roxie as she dragged her lover out of the room as Bors' voice boomed with many curses.

Turning to the other women, Roxie simply stated, "Let's get to work."

* * *

Roxie was never happier to see the little hole she called a room, for one she had left her more personal effects there and for two, she would have a proper bath because being on the road had not helped her hygiene routine at all. Opening the door with a bang, she had surprised Aurora with a large smile and hug. 

"My lady!" Aurora yelped in surprise. Internally she was disappointed that the young woman had returned, but did her best to act happy the girl was safely returned.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Roxie grinned as she began to pull her bloody, sweaty and smelly garments off her body. "Could you please have someone prepare me a tub so I can bathe? I could really use it."

Aurora nodded and curtsied out of the room with a Barbie doll smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you, you're the best."

Wrapping herself in a long linen robe, Roxie surveyed the room. Everything seemed like it was as she had left it. Yet, something was off, different, wrong. Sweeping her eyes over every inch of the room it finally hit her. Something was missing from her bureau.

"Aurora!" The maid came scrambling back into the room.

"Yes my lady." Roxie looked at the maid and noticed how fidgety the woman was.

"You know where my bracelet is, don't you?"

"I—"

"Aurora, look at me. Where is it?" Roxie's look bore into the maid who nervously backed into the door. Again Roxie asked her question, but the maid did not answer yet it was clear what happened.

"You sold it?" Roxie's voice had a deadly calm as she approached her maid. Aurora looked at the young woman with wide frightful eyes. The maid let out a shriek when Roxie suddenly gripped the front of her dress and icily demanded to whom the bracelet was sold.

"I-I do not know..." the maid whimpered, the lie clear in her eyes.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

At that moment, the rest of the knights came in to see Roxie towering over the cowering maid.

Without thinking about the situation, Arthur bodily gripped Roxie away from Aurora while trying not to get punched and beaten in the process.

"What is going on here?" Arthur questioned. "Roxie, I demand an explanation."

"She stole what is mine and I want it back. If not, I will take matters into my own hands and none of you will stop me." Roxie threatened with a look that actually made them feel fear.

_**

* * *

(A/N: First POV) **_

I lay in my cot that night with the curtains open letting in the cool air. My body shivered as the blasts from the north rushed at my bare skin, the sheets on my flesh felt heavenly. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill Aurora, but damnit, she stole Connor's bracelet from me. That deserved some retribution. I stared at the bright moon as it flooded my room making everything look ethereal and haunting all at once.

My thoughts have been completely jumbled these past few weeks. I mean, I love Connor, he is always on my mind and heart, but then there's the other… Lancelot.

I find myself thinking about him constantly, almost to a point that I feel like I'm betraying Connor.

Sighing, I turned my body to face the window as I stared listlessly at the moon. The glaring brightness was the last thing I saw as I fell asleep.

* * *

I heard the heavy door of my room open and close softly. Soft footsteps padded softly on the cold stone floor. Keeping my eyes closed I felt for the long dagger under my pillow that I bartered from the blacksmith's daughter. A hand lay gently on my shoulder and I immediately turned to face the intruder, my dagger at his throat. 

We both let out a gasp of surprise and I dropped the dagger letting it clatter on the stone floor.

"_Connor_…?" I couldn't believe it; the love of my life, the man whom I would give up everything to be with, the man who was my everything was standing there in front of me, looking exactly like I last saw him before I left on assignment, before the Red Sun got wind of him, before he died.

"_Hey babe_."

I was so overcome with a myriad of emotions, I broke down sobbing. It had to be a dream, caused by stress and worry and G… It was G, trying to play with my mind.

Sniffling, I wiped the tears, "_Very funny G. Bringing a specter in that looks like Connor, that is so wrong_."

"_I'm no specter babe. It's all me. Here with you._" He lifted my chin to kiss my lips. Oh God his lips! I could feel his tongue gently caress my lips; no man has ever kissed me like this. Not like Connor. Our mouths met each other hungrily and our hands just as fervent.

Our breaths became pants as he pulled off my blanket and I his clothes desperate for contact. He kissed his way down my throat as he pushed me back onto my bed. I relished in the way he made me feel… beautiful, pure, and loved. It wasn't sex; I was in love all over again with the man I had planned to marry once I left college, once I put the Red Sun behind me.

This could not be a dream; dreams could not make the sounds that left my lips. Dreams could not make my body feel on fire and ache this way. No, this was not a dream. He was here with me as it should have always been.

_Na na  
Na na na na na _

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Chorus

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh  
Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't oh oh oh oh oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

Chorus

Bridge

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

Chorus x 2

Na na  
Na na na na na  
I miss you

("Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne)

I had awaked the next morning with the sun gently warming my face, the rest of my body wrapped in the blankets and something else. I opened my eyes to see Connor's handsome face sleeping next to me, my arms tightly around his neck. Shifting slightly, I brushed my fingers over the curves of his face giggling as he wiggled his nose. This was how it was supposed to be, me and him happily ever after. With him here, I didn't need the bracelet, it was just a trinket compared to the warm body next to me.

Slowly he woke up blinking and staring at me. His lop-sided grin made me want him all over again.

"_I have to go babe. I've stayed too long_." He said suddenly looking past me at sun rays filtering the window. Desperation crossed my face. "_I was only granted one night. One night to give you strength, one night for you to let me go._"

"_No… you can't._" I hugged him closer to me, but he slipped from my grasp.

"_I have to._"

"_What am I supposed to do, huh? I need you Connor_." I clung to him desperately.

"_I'm sorry, baby…but I'm dead. I've crossed over, just like your family._" He said sadly, "_I love you honey, but you have to move on. You have to let me go. Someone loves you more than I ever could and he accepts you like I never could._"

"_Then what was this? A quick fuck and then you send me back_?" I asked him angrily. I was hurt beyond any comprehension. I felt cheap and used like a two-bit whore.

"_No. Don't ever think that! You're more than that and you know it. I couldn't… I wanted to show you that I still love you, but you need to heal and the only way to do it is to let me go_."

"_I don't know if I can…_"

"_You just did… I'll always love you baby._" And like the summer breeze he was gone from my life once again… but for once I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be. I took in a breath and got up to get ready for the day. On my pillow lay a beautiful and perfect plumeria on a gorgeous silver charm bracelet.

_**

* * *

(A/N: Third person POV) **_

Roxie left her room feeling lighter than air. It was as though all her emotions that bottled in her heart were finally let go. Now she could look forward to something more. It was though that one night before with Connor had magically given her solace to grieve, to release and to move on and it felt wonderful.

After a quick breakfast she went to see her patient. Everything was looking up for her and maybe sometime soon love would be there in her heart once again. Entering the room, Roxie saw that Dagonet had not moved nor seemed to have woken up. But this did not deter her happy disposition; she checked his wounds and redressed his bandages. Before she realized it, Roxie had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed.

* * *

Roxie woke to the sound of Dagonet groaning, she hurried to his side. The man's eyes were half-lidded, but at least he was responsive. 

"Hey, wakey-wakey scrambled eggs and bakey." She whispered gently. He chuckled, and then coughed weakly. "You feel any better?" Dagonet saw her face full of concern and exhaustion.

"Much better." He replied as she helped prop him up.

"Thank goodness." Roxie let out a sigh of relief as she hugged him. Her eyes clouded with tears, but she got up quickly to avoid him seeing. However the knight noticed and held fast onto her wrist as she turned to go. The tears streaked down her cheeks, "Look at me, I'm blubberin' like a baby. I'm gonna go and get the others. Bors has been beside himself demanding I use some modern magic or sumthin'…" She was about to wipe the tears from her eyes but Dagonet didn't let her wrists go; instead he pulled her gently to him and kissed each tear that fell. Roxie was so shocked when his lips traveled from her cheeks to her lips. Closing her eyes, Roxie let him chastely kiss her.

"Marry me Roxie?"

_**

* * *

A/N: Wee! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it. **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers you guys rock! I don't have much time to thank you individually, but I always love the reviews and reviewers.**_


	17. Interlude Gd

_**Disclaimer remains and will never go away only because I will never in my life own King Arthur. But I will dare to dream.**_

_**A/N: This is Galahad's interlude and I think it's about time too. I mean a lot of people thought I was gonna pair Roxie with Galahad, but I never intended that. Now it's his thoughts about stuff. Enjoy… Poetic license galore yo!**_

* * *

Galahad's Thoughts

* * *

I used to think of nothing else except going home. And on the day we should have left, she comes storming in and changing our lives. She is all I think of, it is not about home anymore; it is her. 

From the moment she walked into the Hall of Round, I was never more taken by a woman then at that moment. The way the gown hugged her form, she was truly the vision of Arthur's angels despite the scowl on her face.

I wanted to know her more; I wanted to be with her, she took our jests lightly and surprised us with a few of her own.

It was not just the beauty of her face, the curves of her body, or the sharpness of her wit that captured me, I think it was more the way she just was. On the day of our so-called discharge she surprised us all with besting even Tristan with a toss of Dagonet's dagger. A woman after my own heart it seemed. I thought I could spend my life with her, it wasn't just her face, her figure, nay it was her eyes… they always looked at me with kindness and mirth. I felt I could drown in those hazel orbs and give up home just for her.

* * *

She told us about being an assassin, the others were shocked and surprised, but for some reason it did not surprise me too much. I believe that beauty has a danger to it, and gods was she beautiful. The way she moved during the mission, I had wished to make her mine… losing her to the filthy Romans nearly killed me. There was no punishment any of the others could dole out that would make me feel any worse… as though my heart was ripped out.

* * *

"Galahad… smile. It wasn't your fault," She smiled at me from across the fire on our way back to Hadrian's Wall. She got up gracefully and placed a steady hand on my shoulder, "Even if it was, I still would've forgiven you. That's what friends do anyway." I nodded and thanked her; it was what I needed to hear. She knelt down next to me and hugged my shoulders tightly before kissing my cheek. I do not know if she noticed the sharp intake of breath I took in as her plump breasts pressed against my arm, I hoped not. "Hey Gal, I need your help. You mind?" Vigorously I nodded my head. 

Whatever I had thought was completely different then what she needed me for… target practice. She and Tristan had each brought Saxon crossbows, but she used hers for herself. The woman is a genius, but nay will I ever tell her so.

* * *

I have felt this draw to her I couldn't ever explain, it was more than that she was a woman, for there have been many a woman I have taken to my bed and enjoyed. Nay, there is so much more that I can not fathom she brings to me. I would love to be the man whom she loves; I know it is not me. She has been felled by Lancelot's charms. I do not believe she even knows it. 

She sees me as one who is younger, like a brother, though I am her senior by five years. I think that is what I have seen in her eyes. Not the love I would give her, but her joy at being my friend.

Oh Roxie, if you only knew how you torture me. If you only knew Roxie how I am in love with you.

_**

* * *

A/N: First of all, I AM SO SORRY! After that last chapter I didn't know how to continue, I had a vague VAGUE idea but it wasn't enough. I know I left a whole bunch of people at a cliffhanger but I needed something to pull me back to the story. **_

_**Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers. You guys stuck with me and I really appreciate it.**_

**_Captain Annie: yeah, that was completely a surprise, not even my beta had even inkling about it. So really you didn't miss anything. How I see it is that Dag has been pretty reserved and with this whole near-death experience without getting a chance to do anything, he would probably take the plunge and proclaim his love to Roxie. Oh and sprung is definitely a word._**

_**Ailis-70: Thanks for thinking so; I was going through hell trying to write it. I knew how I wanted to end it, and I was practically bursting to finish it. I can't answer the fuzzy feelings about Dag or Lancelot because that is in the next chapter after another interlude. Sorry to put you through that. But I think being in near death experiences make you realize you shouldn't live in regret, for example I was in a car accident in May(Thankfully my sis and I were unharmed) but our car was wrapped around a tree, since then I've tried to live without regret… key word TRIED.**_

_**Yeah, I figured that Gawain and Lancey-pants would have a strict selective process, I mean c'mon their guys, and rather good looking ones. Well, I'm more partial to Lancey than Gawain, but you get the idea.**_

_**Ah yes, Connor. He was her everything, but she couldn't let go. Well, she could then feeling the guilt of betraying him, the only man she actually loved. Remember, she is an assassin who hardened herself over everything including love; his appearance helped her finally say good-bye. **_

_**And Ceridwen was from somewhere I really don't remember. It sounded pretty and more period-appropriate than anything I may have come up with.**_

_**As for Handsomely Hunky Hotties, well truthfully I have never heard of Mads until this movie so that is my fault. Also, it's because Roxie and Tristan are supposed to be related. It just feels icky if a person thinks their relative is remarkable hot.**_

**_Evenstar-mor2004_****_: Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun with them. Thanks for your review.  
KnightMaiden: Thanks, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. School, Writers' Block, Projects, Work. You choose the excuse._**

**_Daydream1: Yup, Dag's in love. True, a lot of people love Roxie, she's a rather endearing character. Yeah, Connor's appearance was a little weird but I was trying to have her pain taken away in a more physical sense. No one can tell her to let go because they won't understand, not like Connor because those two were really in love. Ah yeah, Aurora has basically disappeared from this story. So, no worries._**

_**hunting4max: Yay a new reviewer! Welcome to my story. I really apologize that this took so long. But you've really impressed me by reading the whole thing up to this. Wow. Props to you. Thanks.**_


	18. Just Realized

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**I am soooooo sorry. I know everybody's been anxious about what was gonna happen and I've been swamped and going back to this was hard because I'm still in "Ria" mode for Bitter Friends. Forgive me please?**_

_**Onto Chapter…13, yeah I think.**_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

* * *

Roxie walked down the hall stretching her arms after her morning training, Gawain and Bors' angry voices filtered the corridor as well as heavy pounding on someone's door. 

"Lancelot! Open t'bloody door ye arse!" Bors yelled. Turning the corner, Roxie saw Bors and Gawain pounding the dark knight's door with fierce urgency enough to break it off its hinges. Suppressing the urge to laugh, Roxie covered her ears and sighed exaggeratedly; the two knights looked at her and grinned.

"You're much much too loud. Getting a man outta his bed requires the subtleties of a woman's mind. May I?" The two knights moved from out of her way as she knocked quietly on the door. "Lancelot?"

"Go away! I'm busy," came the disgruntled reply.

"Oh, but it's just so cold out here." The two knights looked at her confused, but she waved off their looks.

"I said go away!"

A cruel smile graced her lips as she called out desperately "But I'm out here all by my onesies, with a flagon of ale, naked and waiting for you to lash me to your bed and—" She counted down with her fingers for three, two, one.

"And?" The door was yanked open with a disheveled and naked dark knight, his eyes hungrily looking for what was described only to be disappointed when Gawain, Bors and Roxie burst out laughing. Gaining her bearings long enough, Roxie looked him up and down before holding her thumb and finger less than and inch apart and shaking her head pitifully. Gawain and Bors broke out into new fits of laughter, whilst Roxie hid behind the large bulk of Bors when he tried to grab her.

"Gotta be faster'n that Lancelot, you'd think for being one so small you'd at least run fast!" She yelled down the hall evading the knight and turning into her room bolting the door. Laughter could be heard ringing through the halls as she slid to the floor giggling to herself. She was lying to Lancelot, but it was fun to get him riled up like that, served him right too for making her feel jealous of some tavern wench. 'Wait… jealous?' she shook her head to clear such thoughts; it wasn't like her to think that way.

* * *

It had been two days since they returned from the journey north of the Wall to retrieve Alecto Honorius. Two days since the knights received their papers, two days since the news of a possible Saxon advance to the wall and two days since Dagonet finally woke up from his fall in the ice. 

Dagonet… Roxie had yet to visit him since he woke… and proposed to her. She had yet to give the gentle knight an answer. True, she loved him; in fact she loved him very deeply. In so many ways the man was a bigger, stronger version of Connor; but she let him go and moved on. And that love wasn't what she needed; although a gentle love, it was the kind to change her, not accept her. It had taken a lot for Connor to fall in love with her and vice versa, and it seemed as though it would be the kind of love that Dagonet knew how to give.

Besides, she found herself much too young to get married. Roxie wasn't even 21 and had barely lived life. Or at least she felt that way. And on top of that she was an assassin, stuck in a different time with absolutely no idea when or if she would be going back! What could she possibly offer? Not much that was for sure.

* * *

She needed to find someone for advice, Guinevere was the least likely to help her because the Woad Princess seemed to have her own agenda regarding the future King of Britain. The next person to ask seemed to be Vanora, although Roxie and Vanora didn't really have a chance to get to know one another as long as Guin and Roxie did. 

"Vanora?" Roxie ventured in the hut the red-head and Bors shared. "Are you here?"

"Aye, 'ere I am dear." Vanora appeared from another room red faced and panting, sweat matted her hair down and her clothes were somewhat disarrayed. "Didja need somefink?"

"You're not too busy are you?"

"Nay, just takin' care o' the young 'uns. Whot can I do fer ya?"

"How do you tell someone you love but don't want to marry them?" Roxie asked point blank, the creases of worry lined heavily on her youthful face. Vanora frowned a moment before answering. **_(This part is directly from Tracy 137 with necessary dialect changes. THANKS TRACY!)_**

"Jus' say tha' although ye will always love 'em as a friend and they 'ave a special place in yer 'eart ye don't love 'em enough (or in tha' way) teh marry 'em. Marriage for ye would be a lifetime commitment; not jus' a moment. Ye fink tha' both of ye deserve tah marry someone tha' moves yer 'eart and steals yer soul, and as much as ye love 'em it's not 'em." Vanora said simply, "Whot brought this on?"

Without realizing it, Roxie sat down and blurted out everything Vanora everything. From the fact that she was from another time to the feelings she's developed for Lancelot and Dagonet's marriage proposal.

"I just don't know what to do. I love him, yeah but being in love with him is a completely different story. Sad to say, but my heart fell under Lancelot's charms and I can't get it back."

"Sounds like th'story of many a lass m'dear. E'ery girl of age tha' 'as come through this fort 'as known th' charms tha' are Lancelot and 'is pleasures are countless." Vanora blushed a moment before continuing, "I see yer no diff'ent."

"It sucks out loud, Vanora." Roxie let out a groan of frustration, "God, why couldn't it have been anybody else? Why him?"

"Because tha' is whot makes Lancelot, Lancelot." Vanora sat down next to the assassin and gripped the young girl's shoulders.

"Alright, fine I can live with that…" the lie clear on Roxie's face, but Vanora ignored it, "but what do I do about Dagonet?"

"Be 'onest, 'e deserves tha' much." Vanora hugged Roxie in support.

"Thanks Vanora. I'll be sad when you go with Bors. I may not be around, but I'll still miss you."

"Likewise dearie." Vanora gave Roxie a quick hug before a loud crash came from the kitchen, "Now I better go, afore the lil 'uns destroy the 'ouse."

_**

* * *

(First POV)**_

My talk with Vanora helped me clear my thoughts and sort my heart. It even made me realize something I had been denying and suppressing for so long, I was in love. And it wasn't just the fact I was in love, but I was in love with the most womanizing player of all time… Lancelot Du Lac. The man, according to romanticized legends, whom made Guinevere give up everything with Arthur just for his affections. The same man, according to other legends, whom seduced another young knight's mother! Ew.

I had fallen, and fallen hard. Was this what Connor meant? That I had already let him go… at least unconsciously? But if that, then what or who loves me more than Connor did or could? Surely not Lancelot.

I made my way to my room with slow deliberate steps not wanting to deal with anyone, but not necessarily be on my own. I must have had this strange pensive look on my face, but I didn't really care. There was someone I really had to talk to, but I wasn't so sure how.

Mid-step through my door I just realized what I was thinking and it wasn't me. Firstly I needed to be thinking about more important things… for example the bloody fucking SAXONS! My emotions can wait. With renewed resolve I slammed my door shut to prepare for the upcoming battle. The knights may be leaving by the end of this week, they may be abandoning everything, but it did not mean I was not going to give the Saxons their just rewards.

"_Hello pet_," a familiar voice drawled. My lips curled into a smirk as I cleaned the blades of my weapons.

"_G._" I acknowledged my guardian curtly.

"_Don't you look radiant? You have a glow on your face that…._"

"_Stuff it. I have to prepare._" I interrupt him as I bustled around my room looking for my weapons and get my mind battle ready. This was not some simple assignment where I had to off a guy because I was paid to; this was kill or be killed… this was more real than anything I have ever faced in my life.

"_I don't understand you poppet, you act like the world will end or something. You do know that I wouldn't ever let you die, right? And another thing, I don't even get a thank you for bending some rules for Connor to cross over? Talk about ungrateful._"

"_G. Shut up. I'm going up against something I haven't the foggiest idea how to get the fuck out of. The knights leave at the end of the week, Arthur is sure as hell gonna stay because he's so gaddamned noble and the stories wouldn't go right if he left and I have just realized that I'm in love with a womanizing sunnuvabitch who only sees me as a piece of meat and a quick roll in the sack._

_So if you don't mind, I need to be alone to work all this shit out._"

"_Ouch darlin' you sure can sting can't you._"

"_Are you going to go?_"

"Yes, dear girl. But I wanted to drop this off with you. For courage for what must be done. And perhaps to change things in your favor." 'He' said and with a wave of 'his' hand, my guardian left me standing alone in my room with only my thoughts for company. I took the time to look at what 'he' left me, some of the most insignificant items that mean the world to me.

Shaking my head I finished with my things and lay down to rest and ponder what I would do, that was really the easy part, I would stay on the island and I would fight. Merlin's power over me or rather the promise of freedom from all that broke me in the past kept me.

* * *

The end of the week had come; Dagonet was able to move around with very little pain and in fact could use his weapons again despite the protests of the healers. I still could not bring myself to face him. Vanora told me to tell him the truth, but why is the truth so hard? Because I didn't want to hurt him. The rest of the knights were preparing for the journey back to Sarmatia, and Arthur to Rome.

* * *

"Roxie, care to take a ride?" Dagonet came up to me with my mare's reins in his massive hands. I grinned at the gentle giant and allowed him to help me up. We rode outside of the fort for a bit and felt free. I could feel him watching me, but I desperately tried to avoid his gaze. Soon it was early evening and Dag suggested we return to the fort for a drink. 

We enjoyed the companionship of the other knights, joking drinking, contests, and everything else we normally did at the tavern. That was until Jols called us to the ramparts of the fort. Below us were hundreds of campfires in the night. The Saxons have come, Arthur would stay here and fight with Guinevere of that I am sure.

"Make way! Make way!" I heard Arthur's voice and turned to see him and Guinevere look a bit disheveled as they ran up the steps. I saw the looks on their faces and I was right. "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." He turned and started down the steps as Lancelot and Guinevere look at one another briefly, a twang of jealousy hits me. Damn.

I watched the two argue while the other knights start back to their rooms. Guinevere stands next to me and sighs deeply.

"He's gonna fight y'know. He'll fight for you and this country, that's who he is. I suggest that tonight you give him reason to not regret his actions tomorrow." I stated looking at my friend in the eyes.

"And what of you? Will you fight with us, come morning?"

I pause for a bit. "I have a score to settle." She nods once and descends the stairs following Arthur. Lancelot looks up at me and I bite my lip, even from this distance I can see the torment in his eyes. I promised Arthur my allegiance, where he goes I will follow. Maybe it's because he was a person whom I wanted to follow as a kid, I'm not sure but the heart I thought I didn't have was torn. The man I love or the promises I made.

* * *

I left a piece of myself with all of the knights, the gifts that G left for me, the Swiss army knife I used on my first theft to Bors, I know he's gonna make use of it somehow. Connor's bracelet to Galahad, for the woman he loves, it will become an heirloom I'm sure of it. My black choker to Gawain, he wore it on his wrist and promised never to take it off. The Celtic design ring to Tristan, maybe he'll give it to his Lady Love, another family heirloom that I probably would get back in the next few hundred centuries. Another silver bracelet to Arthur, I left it with Jols and explicit instructions; since he was "preoccupied". Finally I came to Dagonet's room. With a deep breath I knocked on the wooden door and entered to find him lounging on the bed. His form lazy, but he sat up as soon as I walked in. 

"Dagonet…" I started. I had this whole speech worked in my head, an elaborate and eloquent way to tell him that I could not marry him but one look at his face had me faltering horribly. His face was blank, waiting for me to continue.

Swallowing, I tried to steel myself. The one time I wished I was cold-hearted once again, and I could not do it.

"Roxie, you have come to deny me. Have you not?" He asked. I closed my eyes from the pain in his eyes.

"I love you, Dagonet… no let me finish. I love you," I sat on the bed next to him and took his hands in mine. "But I'm not **_in_** love with you. I would be fooling myself and lying to you if I said that I was. I would never forgive myself to hurt you like that…I will always love you as my friend and you will always be special in my heart." I took that moment to breathe slowly and let Dagonet digest my words.

"Marriage is not only a big step, but a lifetime commitment I'm not ready to make with anyone. Dagonet, my strong and gentle knight, you deserve to marry someone that moves your heart and steals your soul, and as much as I love you it's not you that does that to me." I held his face in my small hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "Promise me, that when you return home in a few days that you will not forget me even when you find your soul mate and have lots of little Dagonets running around. Promise me that no matter what, you'll try to stay happy, that you'll never forget our friendship and keep Bors in line. Okay?"

I gave him my plain silver band to remember me and walked out of his room, my heart clenching in my chest as I slowly approached Lancelot's room. My fingers played with the assassin's pendant around my neck. I planned to give him this because this was what tied me to everything else.

* * *

"You wanna know something Lancelot? You're an ass hole, a complete and total jerk loser and for reasons I don't understand, I am in **LOVE** with you. But sure, why bother right? I'm just some poor sap that fell through time and under your fucking charms! Lancelot, you don't think about nobody but yourself. But I'm the crazy one." I yelled at him, the tears of frustration, brimmed at the corners of my eyes. I was fuming, he was being an ass and I internally berated myself for letting him get me so worked up. The BASTARD! I wanted to hit him, make him feel everything I did my emotional turmoil that I thought I was over. 

He just stared at me confused, his bare torso shone with a layer of sweat in the flickering candlelight. I was breathing heavily, damn him. Damn him for making me feel this way, damn him for who he is, damn him! Regaining composure I took off the pendant and placed it on the bedside table next to the candle.

"Tomorrow, I ride with Arthur against the Saxons. I gave him my loyalty and I'm not gonna change my mind. I want to say 'Don't forget me' in hopes that you won't and leave this with you, but I know you will. So I really don't know why I'm even bothering with it. But know this, if you asked I would have come with you." I started towards the door, but an iron grip stayed me from another step.

**_

* * *

A/N: it was either finish this chapter or create another interlude, guess which won? Thank you to all that read and reviewed. Especially to those that reviewed, I can't thank you enough._**

**_KnightMaiden: Sorry to disappoint, but she didn't say yes. I hope I was able to embody her reasons and everything enough._**

**_hunting4max: It's not necessarily a plot twist, it's more of what he sees and feels. The interludes are just basically getting into how they see her. Also, they're fillers when I can't think, but even then those take a while. She's a stranger in their world, but she does okay. I hope that my Dag/Roxie plot line was alright for you. And thanks for thinking I'm brill, but I think I'd just stick for being good enough._**

**_Ailis-70: To my awesome beta. Thanks for helping me out. This was the first I posted on here, but not the first I wrote. The first was _Eleni**

**_Yes, Galahad's POV. Well, I definitely have to agree with you. It feels like more of an infatuation than anything because he's young and those two were around each other a lot in the beginning. And it's true, the views of the many do help make up the whole. _**

**_Captain Annie: Yup, all the knight are somewhat gravitating toward Roxie, she has this kind of personality that they find endearing and in some cases true love. Only despite everything that went into her training, she's a little dense when it comes to feelings because she wasn't raised with a family or at least one that really loves her. _**


	19. Interlude Gn

**_Disclaimer remains and will never go away only because I will never in my life own King Arthur. But I will dare to dream. Oh and what a wonderful dream it is… Lancey and Tris…. ME-OW!_**

**_A/N: Viola, Gawain's interlude. I thought about it and our lion knight should have something to say… well they'll all have something to say but this is my world and I say it's Gawain's turn_**.

* * *

Gawain's Thoughts

* * *

Ah, the little bird, I doubt there has ever been a stranger lass than this one. I do not believe she knows what she does. Aye, she is beautiful, that is true, but there is so much more that she does not realize. My brothers-in-arms have been felled under her charms, I'll admit to that once, but was more a friend or sister beyond anything. I watch Galahad follow her like a lost pup and she just acts as normal as always… indifferently caring. If she were a Sarmatian woman, I think I might have wanted her for my bride. In another life perhaps, not this one. I know she is not for me, though I love her it is a love I would share with my brothers-in-arms. I have seen her fight, she saved my life on the battlefield the day we were to receive our freedom. I had hoped she would be the one Galahad would find happiness on this bleak island with. I suppose I was wrong. 

She has dark secrets, but she still keeps light-hearted and kind. The lass really is confusing, but in her all I can seek is companionship, camaraderie and naught more.

Once I saw her but a strange, yet gentlewoman to blush at our jokes and suggestions, I was shocked to say the least that she was not so. As I said before, she has more power than she realizes and I can only be pleased that she does not realize it.

As my brothers-in-arms have watched her, I have done so too. At first I was not sure to trust her, oh aye, she saved my life, but she could have had bad aim (now I know she does not).

* * *

"Hey Gawain, why do you keep your hair so long, wouldn't it be easier to manage short?" She asked me, her hazel eyes shining. The woman was leaning over the table with the innocence of a child as she tried to snatch the apple from Tristan's hand. 

"Nay lass, in my tribe long hair is the sign of a man's …" I struggled for the right word.

"_Virility_? Um… manliness?" She supplied with a grin before falling into Galahad's lap when Tristan snatched his apple away. The hazel-eye lass pouted at the scout not seeing Galahad's creeping blush.

"I suppose. Lass, a man's hair is his pride." I threw the dagger into the wood post.

"Okay… so what does that say 'bout Bors and Dagonet?" The three of us looked over at Bors and Dagonet with Bors' youngest before we burst out laughing. It was times like that I remember most fondly. She never did get a bit of that apple.

* * *

When I pulled her from that hell hole, I could not believe that one so strong was transformed in so short a time. I was ready to run all those Romans through for what they have done to her, but I know she would avenge herself when she deems time. I would not be surprised if she uses the same quick brutality of the scout, they are related so it would make sense.

* * *

"Gawain? Are you decent?" I heard her voice filter through the door of my room the night the Saxon had come upon us. I was packing my belongings for the journey back to Sarmatia, where my beautiful Sarmatian bride was sure to be. 

"Aye, lass. Come in." I had long since become used to her strange words, from the day she revealed her secret life. Opening the door, she stood there dressed in that green gown that suited her so well.

"Hi, I take it you're all ready to go? Heading home to find your beautiful Sarmatian woman despite what Bors says about them?" She smiled at me as I let her in my room. Gods above that smile would melt a stronger man!

"Aye. Are you ready to go as well?" But one look into those hazel depths told me all I needed to know. "You are not coming with us, huh? I thought as much."

"Sorry, no." She replied slowly while tugging the black thing around her neck. "I wanted to stop by and give you this, it's called a neck choker in my time. I doubt you could wear it around your neck, but I wanted to leave you something to remember me by." Gently I took the 'neck choker' as if it were a precious jewel before sweeping the girl into my arms for a tight embrace.

"Air!" she gasped and promptly I let her go to see her jest. Her smile on that glowing face will forever be in my memory. My Sarmatian woman, will be much like her, I think.

* * *

I know not what will happen on the morrow. But I wish her the best. 

I can't watch you stand there proud, but this is what is promised me. I hate myself for leaving you… Roxie.

Gods be with you lass.

_**

* * *

A/N: Ahhh the long awaited something for Blood Heritage. I'm sorry for taking so fricking long. I didn't know what to write. It was hard! I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for keeping up with this. **_


	20. Battle

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

_**Whoa… it's been so long since I got back to this. I'm sorry, I was just more inspired with "Bitter Friends" but I'm back and this story is definitely not dead. Besides I couldn't kill it if I tried, I've still got the sequel writing itself in the back of my mind. Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

(A/N: Third POV) **_

Roxie bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Not only had she just revealed her feelings for the dark knight, but she was just about to run away. Something definitely not her style was to run away. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' her current mantra went on in her head.

"Roxie, look at me." Lancelot kept his grip on her wrist firm.

"Why? So can laugh at me? Remind me that I'm an idiot just like every other girl who fell for you?" Her voice cracked with heavy emotion, "No thanks."

"Roxie…"

"Let. Me. Go. Lancelot." She stressed, her body trembled viciously. Roxie desperately tried to keep her voice even and her breathing normal, this was so much worse than when Kronos sliced open Connor's chest in front of her. Lancelot tugged at her wrist until she looked up at his handsome face. Grasping her slim wrists in one large hand, he brushed her slightly red tinged bangs behind her ear only to have the stubborn strands fall again.

"Why would you think I feel nothing for you?" He tipped her head to get her to face him.

"You made it obvious enough, Lancelot. The only feelings you have are the stirrings in your cock. I am only your friend... with benefits." She replied curtly, slowly the hardened assassin began to surface. "Let me go now Lancelot or I will hurt you." Roxie's voice was ice now and the coldness reflected in her hazel eyes. Lancelot's grip on her wrists tightened and he pulled her closer to his body. The reaction of the nearness of her body to his was evident against her stomach, her reaction in the flush of her cheeks.

"Nay, I will not. Not while I still have breath in my body will I release you, not from my grasp and not from my heart." With that he dipped his head to hers into a fierce kiss, a fiery passion consumed them both as they felt they would devour one another.

Gasping for air with lips red and swollen, the stared at one another; silence deafening until Lancelot finally loosened the grip on her wrists.

He was about to say something until Roxie cut him off. "Don't. Just don't Lancelot. I came here with a purpose and I have fulfilled it. May your journey to Sarmatia be safe." And without a final word, look or anything she left him alone in his room.

* * *

Roxie sat on her windowsill rubbing her sore throat with her legs freely dangling thinking about how she'd left Lancelot. With every good intention, the young assassin had firmly believed herself to be in the right; she was going to tell the dark knight how she felt for him and possibly give in to him before he left for Sarmatia. That was how she wanted to do it, just lay her cards on the table with little to regret and everything to live for. 

But that wasn't the case, she'd knocked on his door and when there wasn't the slightest indication that he was in, Roxie opened the door only to find him in the throes of passion with the blacksmith's daughter.

The two looked up from their activities and the girl squeaked before pushing Lancelot off, wrapping herself up and running out past Roxie.

"Oops, guess I spoilt you fun." She stated flatly after a pregnant silence. She turned around to allow the knight privacy to put some breeches on. What she didn't expect was him to come up and wrap his arms around her.

"Maybe, but I know a way you could make it up to me." He whispered huskily in her ear before taking the tip of her lobe between his lips. What would have normally been thought as romantic and sexy from a lover had disgusted her. Here was the man she'd fallen for just fresh from mid-fucking a blacksmith's daughter and was now trying to seduce her into taking the poor girl's place.

Breaking Lancelot's grasp on her, she pushed Lancelot away before throwing his discarded trousers at him roughly. He stared at her bewildered before pulling them painfully over his hard manhood. "What is your problem Roxie? You come to me dressed to make me want you, you flirtations toward me evident and when I take you in my arms you refuse me. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's your fucking problem? Oh wait, never mind I interrupted that." She held a hand up to her lips in mock-shame, "And another thing, what the fuck are you talking about Sir Lancelot du Lac? Flirtations? My clothes? They have nothing to do with my problems. GOD!" Roxie threw her hands up in frustration. "Just who in fucking hell do you think you fucking are, ass hole?"

"Then what is your problem woman? Got your knickers in a twist?"

"Don't think for a moment you had any affect on my 'knickers' Lancelot. I can't believe myself, anybody would have been better than you!" She yelled at him, confusing him further that he ended up lounging on his mattress waiting for her to finish ranting. Roxie began speaking in a language he didn't understand, but several times she seemed to spit his name venomously. Finally she faces him, the fury evident in her sparkling hazel eyes, "You wanna know something Lancelot? You're an ass hole, a complete and total jerk loser and for reasons I don't understand, I am in **LOVE** with you. But sure, why bother right? I'm just some poor sap that fell through time and under your fucking charms! Lancelot, you don't think about nobody but yourself. But I'm the crazy one." Her voice became shriller as she had declared herself to him.

But he didn't realize there were tear brimming at her eyes, that all the pain she held to herself had been washed away. That the love he had for her was reciprocated in this beautiful being standing before him. Lancelot didn't notice how her expression quickly went from pained and angry to completely defeated, but when she sighed and place her pendant on the table did he finally take notice.

"Tomorrow, I ride with Arthur against the Saxons. I gave him my loyalty and I'm not gonna change my mind. I want to say 'Don't forget me' in hopes that you won't and leave this with you, but I know you will. So I really don't know why I'm even bothering with it. But know this, if you asked I would have come with you."

He then realized that he had to make his move, to let her know that it was her. From the moment he met her, it was her and only her. Lancelot grasped her to him and tried to tell her this, but she would not let him. Or she dismissed any such proclamations as lines to get in her panties. The wall to her heart and soul built itself as rapidly as it fell. She denied him a chance to speak and then she was gone.

* * *

"I'm so stupid. I'm pining for a guy who'll never love me when I should be getting my head in the game. He'll leave, whore himself in Sarmatia and never think about me. God! Can't I just think about anything but him? ARGH!" Roxie spoke aloud before throwing herself onto her bed for a fitful sleep. _

* * *

He came back, they all came back to fight with Arthur. But it was near close of the battle, Lancelot was battling Crynic and Tristan was near his end against Cerdic. Lancelot was fighting bravely and the Saxon prince seemed not to be able to hold his own. The dark knight was distracted by a few more Saxons and… _

"LANCELOT BEHIND YOU!" Roxie woke in a cold sweat panting; the blankets were twisted around her body in a suffocating restraint. A quick glance through the shutters of her window signaled it to be near dawn. With a groan Roxie plodded over to the water basin and washed the sleep from her face and smoothed her hair. Today the knights would leave for Sarmatia, today Arthur and she would face the Saxons with the Woads… today could be the very day she died. But it would not be a more noble death.

Stretching her limbs to prevent cramping, Roxie mentally prepared herself with what could be the last day on this earth. "_Oh, poppet, you know I would not let anything happen to you._" G's smooth voice whispered in her ear. He wasn't around, but just his presence was comforting enough.

Taking a deep breath she walked out her room to meet with Arthur regarding the plans for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Roxie shifted uncomfortably in the metal armor that Arthur managed to find for her. It had once been Galahad's when he was 14, but since the decision to join Arthur was more of a last minute one it was the best that could be done. She checked her hook blades on the sides of her thighs and her naginata, she was more or less ready. The caravan that would take the Romans to Rome and the knights to Sarmatia was headed past the hill which Arthur and Roxie held their ground. 

"Are you nervous, Roxie?" Arthur broke the deafening silence between them. Adjusting the helm on her head, she half-smiled.

"Not a bit. I'm a dealer of death, I – yes, I am a bit nervous." She admitted as they watched the caravan trudge away. Her eyes followed one knight in particular, he was walking away from her because she pushed him away… but at least that dream won't come true.

As they watched the caravan leave, Bors broke away and unsheathed his sword yelling "ARTORIUS! ROOOUUUUUUSSSSSSS!"

Roxie fumbled with her helmet to look at the man next to her, waiting to see if he would respond. She watched as he lifted his standard high and replied with a loud, "ROOOOUUUUUSSSSSS!"

It didn't bother her that no such cry came for her, they had their quiet good-byes in the courtyard and that was enough for Roxie. It was enough because it meant that Bors would marry Vanora, Galahad would see his home, Dagonet and Gawain would find their beautiful Sarmatian women, Tristan would… well do Tristan-y things and Lancelot will always be Lancelot.

"Roxie, look there." Arthur broke her out of her reverie as he indicated someone waving a white flag on the other side of the gate. "Come, they seem to want a truce." The future king gave her a wry smile as he led his horse down the slope to meet with the Saxon leader.

"Arthur, everywhere I go on this island I hear your name. As though you were a… god, all I see is a man. No more flesh and blood than the animal you ride." Cerdic said in the same hoarse voice that sent shivers running along Roxie's spine. Arthur's horse circled the Saxon, as Roxie's own mount shifted restlessly on the side. The two men continued to speak venomously to one another, Arthur circling the revolting Saxon as Roxie's own mount skittishly shifted. She kept her eyes moving over the army that they were about to face, momentarily Roxie felt that she should have done more that night she and Galahad infiltrated the Saxon camp.

* * *

"…You've come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees." Cerdic's voice broke into her thoughts. 'Damn, now's not the time girl,' she mentally berated herself for letting her mind go elsewhere. 

"I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield, and it would be good for you if you marked my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it, it will be the last thing you see on this earth." Arthur had drawn Excalibur and pointed the tip of the blade at the Saxon lord's face.

"Unless I get to him first, Arthur," Roxie muttered not realizing both men heard.

Cerdic cocked a blonde eyebrow at her as he took in her face, "I know you… Priestess Nari, we meet again. When we have won, I expect many a **_dance_** from you."

Roxie's jaw tightened and was about to retort, but Arthur was already headed back to the fort. So she just settled for flipping him the bird before following Arthur.

* * *

"Are you sure you truly want to do this?" Arthur asked her as they once again sat atop their horses on the hill. "If you hurry, you should be able to make it to the convoy." 

"Too late, Arthur. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere; you have my word and my allegiance." She replied.

"And mine." A smooth voice said coming up behind them, Lancelot decked in full armor with his standard in his hand smirked at the two. The other knights, holding their standards, came moments later. They all shared a smile, before Arthur moved his horse in front of them.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right." In the distance the chanting of the Saxons and their drums was closing the distance between them, but Roxie felt little fear. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!"

The chanting came closer and for some reason unknown the Roxie, the flashbacks of her dream from the morning came back. "If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so." Arthur was still talking and rallying them up but the assassin paid little attention to the inspiring words. Lancelot and Tristan could die today!

_Oh poppet, you were given those visions for a reason._ G's musical voice tinkled in her head, 'Fucking shit G, don't be a distraction.' She retorted mentally to her guardian.

_I take it, darling, if you had your other weapons you would not fear so much for them, yes? If only I could grant you such a wish._

'So I can't have my gun? Or that ancient six-shooter with the dissolving rounds?'

_No, you can't. But now it's time to pay attention. I'm watching out for you._ G replied and cut their telepathic link.

"Lancelot," She spoke not tearing her eyes from the Saxons filtering in the gates, "You die, I promise that I will cross over just to kill you."

"Roxie… I –" He began only to get cut off.

"Don't get mushy on me. I mean it. You had better not die, or else I just might not make up to you what I should have last night." With a sly smile she looked at him to have his smirk return. "Besides I heard that the best kind of sex, is make up. Live through this and you'll get to know first hand." They shared a secret smile as the gate behind the Saxons closed with an ominous clang.

* * *

With an other-worldly scream, Roxie raced down the hill a heartbeat behind the knights; their weapons raised and looking as frightening as humanly possible. _**

* * *

(A/N: First POV… this should be interesting) **_

I am not a horsewoman, but by some miracle I have yet to fall. A few of the knights were dragged from their horses or voluntarily dismounted, but I remembered from all the movies and such that a rider has the upper hand in a battle.

My body seemed to move on instinct as did my warhorse, a bloodlust never before have I felt coursed through my veins. I reveled in the screams of the dying as I cut down Saxon after Saxon with my polearm. Blood splattered everywhere, on occasion blinding me, but my faithful mare steered me clear of danger. I suppose it was G's doing, but I wouldn't know.

Woads, Britons, Romans, Sarmatians and I fought together against the growing threat. My senses were in overdrive, until finally I was pulled from the saddle, only to face a man hairier than I have ever though possible. Three times my height and girth, he grinned evilly at me, maybe it's just me, but I found it hilarious that he looked like a character from the movies… hairy, butt-fugly, and villainous. I couldn't help but laugh before he swung his club knocking me down.

_That was stupid, princess._ G's voice rang through my head.

'No shit Sherlock, wanna tell me something else I already know?' I yelled at him telepathically while trying to face off with this brute. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was G, because the next thing I knew was that the fathead fell face forward with his back littered with arrows.

'Um… thanks?'

_Poppet, it's about time to greet the commanding Saxons, your boy doesn't seem to be doing well._ I quickly scanned the field looking for Lancelot as I picked myself up off the bloodied grass, there was no fucking way I was going to let him die. Even if I was angry at him, I wouldn't let him be ripped away from like Connor. I will **not **let my past repeat itself.

THERE! Just like my dream, he was facing against Crynic while Tristan was a good distance away fending against Cerdic. Oh God… I know I've never prayed, but now I really need you. God please just give me the time to save them both!

My body is weary, I know that, but I can't do nothing! Panting, I leaned against the staff of my naginata and tried to make my way over to my love as quickly as possible before another Saxon beast gets in my way.

As though hearing me, two Saxons in bloodied furs blocked my way with evil smirks as though they recognized me. Realization hit me, they were some sort of high end officers that I saw at the banquet in the Saxon Camp!

Their guttural words meant nothing as they advanced at me with full force. Weak in body, I somehow managed to defend myself before my horse ran in stomping and crushing the skulls of both men. Their brain matter splattered my face and clothes, because of the gross feeling I stripped off the helmet and uncomfortable armor. Instantaneously I felt lighter and less tired as I grabbed the saddle when my horse ran past me.

Once again from the top of my horse I inflicted damaged like never before, the men and women I've killed in my time would never compare to this battle, but it will not matter if I do not save them. I passed by a few of the knights engaged in their own fights, paying them no mind only to see that they still lived and my heart was thankful for that.

The masses of fighters seemed to split leaving a pathway to Crynic and Lancelot, although it looked like Lancelot had the upper hand, I will not leave it to chance. Those visions can happen, and I am here to see they won't.

Leaning forward to get more speed, I hold my naginata like a lance in a joust with the intention of spearing the Saxon Lord's son like a shish kabob. But in the last moment, braid-boy sees my intention and dodges… straight into Lancelot's sword before any other action could be taken. The young lord gurgled his dying breaths and I'm satisfied, I would do a little jig, but my forefather needs me right now.

"Roxie!" Lancelot calls to me, but I ignore him for now. Yes, I have much to make up for, but I will take enjoyment from it.

I urge my horse faster as I near Cerdic and Tristan; just like in my vision Tristan does not fare well. In fact he's doing something so below him… crawling away from his enemy.

"Cerdic!" I yelled as loudly as I could to distract him, lucky for me it worked. Bad for me, it also drew other enemies attention. Cerdic signaled to a big Saxon to come my way as I toppled off the horse's back. Without wasting any time I beheaded the man before he could take two steps towards me.

Desperately I ran as fast as my tired body would allow up the slight slope towards Cerdic and Tristan. As I neared, Cerdic watched Tristan with an amused look on his face while the once proud scout weakly let himself be dragged to his knees. In a split second decision, I threw all my weight into a jump and slide tackled his shins. I felt something snap as my feet made contact with his kneecaps and shins. Gasping for air, I shakily stood and surveyed around the battlefield. Everything was winding down. Good. Arthur had yet to come around. I shall leave Cerdic's death to the knight commander's hands, mine are bloodied enough.

Hobbling over to Tristan, I struggle under his weight trying to get him up. He leans heavily on me, but I'm going to try and help him.

If I hadn't been so focused on the scout, I would have noticed that Ceridic was no longer down. If I had made the right decision, I would have killed him before he could do anybody any more damage. I'm supposed to be good, I'm supposed to be the best, I'm suppose to remember no loose ends.

It wasn't until I heard Arthur yell out that I noticed the sharp and sudden pain through my back and under my ribs. Tristan fell back to the ground as I looked down and saw the tip of a blade poking through me.

"Nothing but a stupid girl." Cerdic's voice whispered hoarsely while his hand encircled my throat. Roughly he pulled the blade from my body as the ground and darkness came closer.

Is thisit?

_**

* * *

A/N: Soooo how was that? Good, yeah? I hope so, I'm exhausted and over my head with work, school and research. But this chapter has been generating for some time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **_


	21. Interlude D

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

**_That last chapter was a doozy! Well here's the latest of the knights' thoughts… I thought long and hard about who to choose between Tristan and Dagonet. Well as you can see Tristan didn't win this round. Also, this was totally NOT beta-d because I just couldn't help myself, forgive me?_**

* * *

Dagonet's thoughts

* * *

What is it about her that would make a man lose all rationality and sense? I have not known the lass for very long, yet being around her seems to reduce me to a mute idiot. Truth be told, I'm not one to speak much unless it is necessary that I do, yet I can sometime ne'er find the words to talk to her. 

I have yet to realize what captivates me so with her, it cannot be simply because she is beautiful; there are many beautiful women around this fort and back in Sarmatia that I remember. If it were only her beauty, then I would be no better than Lancelot. I shudder at the very idea.

* * *

We know she is skilled, we know a bit of her profession, and we know some of her past; but the extent and how deep it all runs is the mystery. One could say that it is the mystery of the woman that causes so deep a love. 

Love, once I had found myself in love with Vanora. The beautiful red-head lover of Bors; she was supposed to be mine. My best friend and I had both fallen for her, but only he had the courage to approach her. I was shy and healing from a battle wound to my head when Bors told me that he had her in his bed the night before. My friend knew not my love for her, and didn't know the heartbreak he'd caused in me. I waited patiently for the time that he would break her heart as Lamorak did those years ago. My chance never came, for they are truly in love.

* * *

Then she drops into our lives. It amazes me that so fierce a woman would be frightened to learn how to ride a horse, it is not so frightening, but the way she shook and screamed, I would have fought any terror to save her. At first it was in me to protect her, to guard her, not love her… never to love her. Yet, it was the little things that made me fall in love with her. Maybe it was the way she made us see reason when Arthur told us of Rome's further plan for us or when she innocently beat Gawain, Galahad and Tristan at their own knife game. It could have been when she injured that Roman soldier or when she sacrificed herself so we would get past the Saxons unscathed. Mayhap it was when she came into the inn wearing that flimsy garb of a foreign priestess or when she played with the children. I know not when I loved her, but I do and it pains me much when I realized I lost her. 

On the ice, I had made a promise, I wanted to keep it; but seeing those bastards across the lake, I knew what they could do, knew what they were capable of and to imagine them treat her like nothing more than a thing to be used as wasted. I would not have it.

Yet despite my broken promise, she risked everything to save me. In her arms I nearly died under the ice and almost took her with me until she gave me the air in her lungs.

She is my savior and my love and in my dreams I saw her as my wife, giving me sons and daughters. All of them looked like us, beautiful, strong and free from Rome. In her eyes I would be handsome and hers alone, I reveled in that hope that she would have me. I willed myself to wake just to see her and proclaim myself to her for she already had my heart.

* * *

"Hey Dag? Whatcha making?" She looked at me with bright eyes, so innocent yet so old like there was a wisdom in them I could not comprehend or even begin to. 

I lifted the bit of wood I had been whittling, it was to be a toy for Bors and Vanora's youngest, "A toy, for Eleven."

"Cute, but won't the others get jealous because you made something for the babe, and not them."

"I had made one for each of them when they were babes," I replied going back to my whittling, her closeness was breaking my concentration. Everything about her would make a man weak as it did me. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"You're so sweet, I envy the woman who steals your heart because all your love and kindness would be just for her. But as long as you will be happy, she and I will have no qualms. I promise, if anyone broke your heart, I'd break their neck." She smiled. If only she knew that it was her that held my heart.

* * *

When I asked her to marry me, I was too hopeful. She was past marrying age, but I was near fifteen years her senior and couldn't have cared less for her bride price or lack of dowry. I only wanted her and that would have been enough. 

The night the Saxon camped outside Hadrian's Wall, she came to me with a look of sadness on her face and I knew that once again I had lost the woman I loved to another… Lancelot.

"You have come to deny me, have you not?" I tried to stay casual, but inside I died. I should have died on the ice, anything would have been better than this lonely existence without her by my side.

"I love you, Dagonet… no let me finish. I love you," she sat on my bed next to me and took my hands in her tiny ones. "But I'm not **_in_** love with you. I would be fooling myself and lying to you if I said that I was. I would never forgive myself to hurt you like that…I will always love you as my friend and you will always be special in my heart." That is how she was caring for one so undeserving as I.

"Marriage is not only a big step, but a lifetime commitment I'm not ready to make with anyone. Dagonet, my strong and gentle knight, you deserve to marry someone that moves your heart and steals your soul, and as much as I love you it's not you that does that to me." She held my face in her small hands and placed a gentle heart-breaking kiss on my lips, "Promise me, that when you return home in a few days that you will not forget me even when you find your soul mate and have lots of little Dagonets running around. Promise me that no matter what, you'll try to stay happy, that you'll never forget our friendship and keep Bors in line. Okay?" The tears shone brightly in her eyes, but she did not let them fall not even when I held her in my arms for what would be the last time.

She gave me a ring so tiny, it would have never fit even my pinkie, but I will forever treasure it as I treasure her.

She may be my undoing, but I will always love her… Roxie you are my heart's keeper.

**_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so sad, but Dagonet really strikes me as an emotional type of guy. I really hope I captured him right because I really love Dag, not like I love Tristan or Lancelot or Arthur, but still you see Dag and what's not to love? Okay, time to get back to studying, Midterm tomorrow._**

_**Read and review please. See you next chapter! Love, June-Birdie**_


	22. Interlude T

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

**_And now it is Tristan's turn, sigh Currently crushing on him, and what's funny is that I saw a guy at my university who looked a lot like the Tristan version of Mads. It was kinda cool 'cause I like Tristan and kinda not for the following reasons: 1) the guy was short and 2) he had no fashion sense whatsoever and 3) I stand by the original… period._**

_**So, I'm hoping all of you liked Dagonet's Interlude, even though it was very sad. I realized that I'm actually coming to a close in this story. And I'm getting sad about it. Oh well, onto my broody hunk… Tristan!**_

* * *

Tristan's thoughts

* * *

My kin… it sounds odd to my mind, just the idea makes me wonder if I am to be married or if I've bastard children. Oft times when we pass villages, I do partake in pleasures of the flesh, what man doesn't?

But in seeing her, this girl, my future, it makes a man wonder if he should perhaps settle just to ensure that she is born. Then I stop myself having such thoughts, there are only two things certain in this world, birth and death. She will be born, that is certain and someday she will die; just like any of us. It is that simple.

Then again, should I risk it? I look at her and mayhap I think she is, mayhap I should put in that extra effort to survive these next few weeks in order for a child to be conceived.

* * *

"Here. Sleep." I told her firmly as the camp settled. Several cloaks wrapped around her had dwarfed her small frame. "You need it."

"I'm not as selfish as that, y'know. You, sir, need rest." I looked down at the girl; in her outstretched hand is a thick cloak, it only just registers that I'm in desperate need of sleep; but my duties as a scout come first. My brow arches at her as these thought go through my head. "I mean it Tristan, get some rest now. You've been up for far too long; Christ, I could carry all the Romans' luggage in those bags under your eyes. So go." It amuses me that she would speak to me as though I were a child, one of the many she guards from the village. Reluctantly I take the cloak and settle near the outskirts of the camp. We came upon her the first time and she was cold, reserved and wary. Somewhere and somehow, that faded and revealed a lonely lass with all her heart to give.

We have all grown to care for her, something I'd not thought possible for me. Bors cares for her as though she were his own child, I'd rather it him than me. I'm hardly one to do much interaction, grown people oft annoy me, children fear me, whores want my coin, Romans want me dead as do the Woads I slay, what have I to give to one who will be my kin?

Dagonet fell for her sometime when he tried to teach her to ride, it was the need to protect her that may have drawn his love. I was positive when he'd thought she disappeared the first night on our last mission. Her reappearance and his reaction confirmed my suspicions.

Gawain looks at her with sisterly affection, and she returns his sentiments. It is just as well, for I would not want her to lose her heart when his would focus on a distant fantasy. She's lost too much as far as I know, and I'd not my brother to do more to her.

Galahad, the pup, he would never understand that she would rather look to him as her brother; her little brother to boot. He pines for her and all she will do is smile at him, not realizing the passion he has for her.

Arthur is sadly another lost cause, her respect for him may have been misinterpreted as affection of another kind. But she pushed him towards the Woad for reasons I wouldn't know. I don't trust the Woad overly much, it would take more than simply Arthur's affections to do so.

And finally Lancelot, it is in their eyes do they show how they pine for one another. If Lancelot could be tamed, it would be by her; if she would let herself be loved wholly, it would be Lancelot. They challenge one another and yet work well with one another. But I should watch my womanizing brother; I'll not have my kin so dishonored.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not mad that I beat ya?" She looked at me imploringly, my pride was bruised. Who would have thought that with my battle prowess I would have been beaten by a lass half my weight with a ribbon? Surely not I.

"No."

"Yes you are, I can tell." My brow rose again, if my brothers cannot tell in all the fifteen years, how could she in the short days? "I can tell because that's the fourth bit of wood you've whittled to a toothpick." She smiles, innocent and child-like. I briefly look down at my hands to see she is right. Clearing her throat, she draws back my attention; in her hand is a bright green apple. "Truce? Being off with a relative is one thing, being off with a relative who has very little compunction to kill you is another."

"Yet you kill just as easily." I replied taking the apple and examining it.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. The Romans won't miss it, or else I wouldn't be as good at theft as I should be." She grinned, mischief in her eyes as they followed the reason we were on this trip in the first place…the Roman Family.

Hours later, the sounds of outraged shouts resonated throughout the camp. She and her 'children' have done something to Honorius.

* * *

Should I have children, none of them will be named Roxie. It must mean trouble.**_

* * *

A/N: I think I figured out why it's so hard to come up with these interludes for the knights, it's because I have to force myself to think like another person. And let me tell you it ain't easy. One of my classes had us write papers from the points of view of historical people and he said I did very poorly. Aww, that sucked. Hope you liked this interlude._**

**_One more thing, I was requested to put more Roxie/Tristan interaction, but seeing that this part of the story is rapidly finishing, I figured the interludes would be the best place. What did you think? Reviews would be wonderful. Reviews actually motivate me to write a little faster. They also keep my muse happy and prevent it from leaving. _**

_**I can't promise speedy updates like I managed this time, but I can promise that I will update.**_

See you in the next chapter!


	23. Last Choices

_**Standard Disclaimer still applies and will always apply; King Arthur and all that is related to the legends and movie are so not mine. It'd be great though. Ah well, stuff you don't recognize, like the ideas and such, yeah that's mine. Anyways onto "Blood Heritage" **_

_**A/N: some notes -actions during speech- "speech" 'thoughts'**_

**_Don't kill me, don't kill me. So Lancelot and Tristan and Dagonet all live… but at what cost? Yes I'm sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for it. And thanks to my few reviewers. I love you guys, you have no idea._**

**_Warning: This chapter deals a little with transcendence, theological ideas of heaven and hell as well as reincarnation and the like, if you are offended, you could possibly just ignore this chapter… or quit reading. All the stuff that I know is kind of theories and brief touches on what I learned in my religious studies class that I ended up dropping because my instructor was really bad and my grades were bad enough._**

_**

* * *

(A/N: First POV)**_

* * *

Screams and singing, tormenting fire and comforting cool, combinations of the both at the same time a total nothingness surrounded me. I remember helping Tristan, and I remember Cerdic surprise attack me from behind… Am I dead?

"For now," a musical voice stated simply. What the hell? I open my eyes to see the very image of heaven and hell as well as limbo. G is on my right in 'his' billowing robes even though there is no wind or elemental change.

"G, where am I?" I ask trying to take in my surroundings; I find that I myself am in a flowing gown similar to the guardian's.

"This is the in-between, where souls with a greater destiny make their choice. You were not meant to be sent here until much later. That sword was not for you, very noble of you, princess." G stated off-handedly.

"Alright… then send me back if I'm not s'posed to be here." I stated shortly crossing my non-corporeal arms across my chest. I have things to do, like make sure Lancelot still lives.

"You're not supposed to be here, _yet_ Princess. But now that you are, you may as well be given your choice now." G replied taking my hand.

"Choice, what choice?" I asked skeptically.

"Hmm, where should I start? I believe the beginning is the best. Understandably, things are complicated, but because of it you are where you are." My brow rose in confusion, "You see, because of the events that happened in _your_ life, the death of your family, being taken in by the guilds, losing Connor and all that the past was altered. I mentioned before that all of it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Because of what happened to you, your entire family line was to be wiped out and your existence would be as it never was. All the years of planning for you would be wasted, if your family gets wiped out in one blow, it's confusing, I understand. However because you are destined for something greater, I won't tell you what, The Powers That Be have made it so you will come back save your family. You were chosen because you are the strongest descendant left, the future can save the past so it seems. And you have proven that on several occasions; it is why you were given the visions in the first place poppet."

"So, what's my choice?"

"To live or die."

"I kinda figured that G, geez you made it sound so dramatic just then." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I mean it's an obvious choice isn't it?

G chuckled, "Oh, it's not that simple Poppet, you see if you choose life you _must_ return to the life you had, altered a bit but it will still be your present. You cannot stay with the knights, the legends will continue even though you don't wish them too and your love for Lancelot will never be known. Until the Powers That Be need you again, you will stay in that life, unchanged. If you choose death, you will suffer in hell with little chance to redeem yourself until those you have killed find peace, and that could take over three millennia with all those who've died by your hands."

"Some choice, G. Are the Powers That Be so against me being happy? First my family, my friends, my life all lost at 5, then Connor and now Lancelot? How fucked do they want me before turning me into a loyal slave?" I demanded.

"Make your choice, pet." G answered before my eyes closed and pain seemed to course through me.

_**

* * *

(A/N: third POV)**_

She was breathing, but just barely. How she would survive a wound clear through her middle none of them would ever know, but her will was strong and would not die. Yet, they all were relieved that despite it, she lived.

Although Lancelot was more than livid that she had shed her armor in the midst of battle, as they all were; it was the simple fact that she lived despite the circumstances had them all in awe.

Dagonet had treated the other knights and had just come back to check on her when she started thrashing violently knocking over anything within reach. At the noise, the knights not seriously injured ran into the healing room where Dagonet and the aged healer woman struggled to get the assassin under control without getting hit.

"Don't just stand there. Help us, else she will pop her stitches," the healer scolded Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Arthur, shocking them into action for she was a small woman with a big voice. Immediately the other four knights went to assist in trying to calm the girl and give her a healing potion. Yet, as quickly as the young woman started thrashing, she stilled and her breath came in quick shallow gasps.

"What is happening to her?" Gawain asked the healer, Roxie began muttering under her breath foreign words and bits of Latin that sounded like 'go away' or 'leave me alone, please.' They realized that her words were pleas and cries for help, but yet they could not do anything.

"I feel it is best you leave her to rest now. Her body is healing," an ethereal voice spoke from the door, the conscious occupants of the room turned to see a tall and handsome being in layers of grey cloth that did not dwarf 'him', his violet eyes seemed to stare them all down whilst 'his' dark hark was pulled back in a low ponytail. Slowly the being's eyes caught the form of Roxie on the bed, "Hmm, she's healing far too quickly than she should. Everyone please leave."

"Who are you? I remember you from the ice, but you spoke not." Arthur asked drawing himself into the being's vision.

"I am her guardian, G, her angel if you will. As much as I'd love to answer questions, I can't right now, I must look after my charge. So kindly leave." The being, G, said politely, but when the others didn't budge 'his' countenance darkened, "If you care for her at all you will allow me to heal her properly."

"We'll not leave th'lass, she's our kin," Bors said gruffly, G noticed how the others tensed and sighed.

"The methods I use are beyond your comprehension and will be compromised if any are present. So again I'm asking you to leave."

"How do we know you won't kill her?" Galahad demanded not trusting this person/creature/thing for one moment. "You may have saved her on the ice, but that still doesn't make me trust you."

G was getting irritated and rubbed 'his' temples, "I don't have time for this and at the rate your Roxie is clutching to life, neither does she. Will it put your mind to ease if one of you stays?" The knights looked desperately at her and then at one another before tentatively nodding agreement. "Wonderful, who will stay?"

At first it was to be Arthur, but he was needed elsewhere; so Dagonet was chosen for his healing knowledge. Each of the knights and the healer cast a look to the pale form of Roxie on the bed before exiting, leaving G and Dagonet to look after Roxie.

As soon as they left, Dagonet grasped the front of G's grey robes momentarily surprised at the soft and silkiness of the material as it was none like ever he felt. "You promised to heal her, I suggest you get started or I will finish you."

"Dear boy, I'm sorry." Was all G said before Dagonet passed out into a chair. "Now, my dear girl time to bring you back."

_**

* * *

(A/N: Roxie and G's words are in English, so therefore it is in italics)**_

Roxie slowly got up and looked at her surroundings to see G smiling down at her, "_Hi. What are you doing here_?"

"_Making sure you came back, it was your choice anyway, Poppet_." G replied. Roxie's eyes caught sight of Dagonet slumped in the chair next to her bed. Immediately she sprung from the bed, rushed to her gentle giant and shot G a death promising glare. "_I had to, he's not supposed to see me heal you. Don't worry he'll wake up soon enough. How about a little wake up kiss, I won't tell._"

"_You're evil, despite anything you do or say, you're evil,_" Roxie replied as Dagonet began to stir, she looked back to see that G had already disappeared. "Hey Dag, whatcha sleepin' for?"

Dagonet's eyes widened to see her up and smiling before he took her in his arms for a bone crushing hug and rained her face with kisses.

Roxie squealed with laughter as she tried to make the big man let her go, in that instant Bors, Gawain and Galahad rushed into the room followed by the healer to see Roxie being assaulted by kisses from their friend. The other knights rushed over and pulled her from Dagonet's reluctant hold to hug and kiss her as well.

Finally able to free herself from the overwhelming affection, Roxie ran behind the small healer woman in attempt to shield herself from her friends. "Okay, okay, I get it you're all happy to see me. Geez, I'm barely up for a minute and already I'm getting attacked. If that's the way I'm gonna be treated, I'm probably better unconscious. How long was I down?"

Regaining their masculine composure, they explained that it was a week after the battle; they weren't sure how long she would live or if she would wake. Her face fell.

"A week? _Fuck, I've only got three weeks before I go back._" They looked at her oddly before she reassured them that she was fine and healed; lifting up her shirt to where she was stabbed to reveal a pink puckered scar on her soft flesh. "I'm fine, see? Madame Healer, if you would be so kind as to have someone draw a bath for me? After a week of lying in bed, I probably don't smell so good."

The healer nodded her head understanding and herded the knights out of the room.

* * *

Feeling clean was just the beginning for Roxie, it was her prerogative to make the memories with the knights last, the conditions for her life meant servitude to the Powers That Be when she was sent back to her time. As she left her quarters wearing a blue long sleeve dress that was loose on her body with bell sleeves and buckles on the shoulders. It was surprisingly loose because she had lost weight from her time in Honorius' dungeons and from not eating much while unconscious.

She rolled her shoulders in attempt to loosen her muscles as she made her way to the kitchens; it was in Roxie's best interest to spend as much quality time with the knights, Guinevere and Vanora. If not then it'd add to her list of regrets.

* * *

The first stop was Lancelot's room, apparently he had been up and about long before Roxie and it was only Dagonet and Arthur's strict instruction that the dark knight couldn't visit her until she was awake that kept Lancelot from her. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by her dark knight, who looked more than happy to see her. Before a word was spoken, he swept her into his arms crashing his lips to hers with bruising force all the while pulling her back into his room with a slam of the door. His hands roamed her body over the gown she wore while Roxie's fingers found purchase in Lancelot's curly hair. She sucked his lower lip making him groan and gently but firmly push her up against the wall. Lancelot then fluttered his kisses down her throat to the neckline of her gown and back up again to take Roxie's earlobe between his teeth. This time it was romantic and everything she wanted, they needed to take it slow. Unwillingly, she placed her hand on his stilling his movements from removing the gown.

"Lancelot," her breath came in pants, "let's take it slow, yeah?"

He chuckled pressing his forehead to hers, "Forgive me, love, I needed to be sure you were here." He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms and legs encircled themselves around his neck and hips. With his legendary smirk, he nuzzled her neck, "I knew you couldn't resist me for long." She grinned mischievously at him before pressing her lips to his for another passionate kiss.

* * *

"Oh… wow." Roxie breathed heavily as she fell back onto the bed, her head hung over the edge with her eyes closed blissfully. "I heard the barmaids sing your praises, but GAWD…"

His deep chuckle rumbled against her skin as Lancelot kissed a path between her breasts, up her neck and to her lips, "You are not so bad yourself, Lady… I must ask where you learned such things, but I fear the answer."

"A little thing called Kama Sutra," She replied lazily tracing his scars on his back while his lips sought the skin of her neck again.

Suddenly Roxie began to giggle, Lancelot looked down at her to see what was so amusing, "So much for taking it slow huh?" Before the dark knight could respond, the assassin pulled to him for another passionate and vocal interlude.

* * *

Several hours later, the two exited the room to be greeted by cheers from the able knights and a disapproving look from the healer.

"Madame Healer, there are things in this world that would be better for me than resting in a bed," Roxie stated to the older woman's glare. In her mind, Roxie counted down the time she would have; only three weeks would remain.

* * *

The month had gone by very quickly and during that time, Lancelot and Roxie were inseparable. She had moved into his room and often the sounds of their passions could be heard throughout the fort, for they were very vocal. At her request, they all treated everyday as though it were their last; going on picnics, teaching Roxie how to ride properly, spending time with the children, learning to use the weapons Roxie favored, learning the kicking and jumping moves she knew, etc. It was a blissful month and for Roxie, an emotionally painful one.

Arthur and Merlin had come to some kind of agreement that would mean to unite the people of Britain, a marriage of political views. Arthur to Guinevere, as the legends say they should be. There was the hope of no more fighting between the Woads and the Britons that would reside in the country because of this union. No one realized that their dear Roxie would not be there for the happy occasion, except the assassin herself.

* * *

Yet, not many noticed how anxious Roxie was getting as the month closed until Merlin called her on it one day before the month's end.

"Child, why do you pace so? Are you not pleased with the outcome? You are with the man you love, the knights have lived and there is reigning peace." The wizened old man asked her, his gaze was on a site far away, the site of Arthur's new home…Camelot.

"You don't know?" She looked at him curiously. "I thought you would; the Fates and stones you cast have told you nothing huh?" Merlin shook his head.

"Nay, my vision of what is to come is clouded. Tell me, what troubles you?"

With a deep sigh, Roxie briefly told him of the choice she was given. "And the day after tomorrow, everything I love, the man I love will be taken from me. I have lost so much for the joy of the Powers That Be, and for what?"

"Tell him. Tell him what you have told me, it may not change what will be, but at least he will understand why you have left him." With those words, Merlin left her to ponder her thoughts.

_**

* * *

(A/N: First POV)**_

I returned to our room, Lancelot wasn't there yet and I tried to work out what I would tell him… aside from the truth. I had to tell him everything, well everything about the choice I had been forced to make. I stared out the window watching the sunset, its colors held a sad beauty reminding me to soak up everything and appreciate the little things I know I'll never experience again, like the children both "The Brood" and the ones from the village who'd all followed me around whenever Lancelot was busy.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't heard the door open admitting the man of my every naughty fantasy and dream until he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi."

"You'll be a mother someday," He whispered in my ear as he kissed my hair. Lancelot sounded so hopeful we would be together forever. And I had to tell him that wasn't going to happen… I don't think I hated myself anymore than at that moment. "We'll have lots of children and give Bors and Vanora a run for their money…" He's telling me his dreams…. Oh God, I'm such a horrible person! "…live in Sarmatia..."

"Baby," I turned in his arms and pulled him in for a light and teasing kiss, "love me like there's no tomorrow."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this up?"

"You want kids yeah? We should get in as much practice as possible," I gave him the best impish grin as I pulled him closer to the bed, tugging his shirt off.

"Yes, we should practice. I'm in love with you Roxie, and I will always be in love with you." We made love countless times that night, but as he finally exhausted himself I held him tightly, how would I tell him?

* * *

Bright light woke me the next morning, there was a weight and warmth that held me but did nothing to take away the soreness I felt; yet a very pleasant soreness. I had definitely made my knight work very hard last evening. I thought back to how loud we were and smiled, oh yes we were _very_ loud.

It was then I realized what day it was… my last in this time with him. Struggling to get up, my lover holds me down while nuzzling into my neck. "It's too early wench, go back to sleep."

"And I was having such a wonderful dream," I replied running my fingers through his curls, "Do you want to know what it was about? A handsome dark haired man came to me and fucked me senseless then curled up against me… and whaddya know, it came true." I whispered huskily before managing to flip him off of me and running behind the changing screen to hurriedly pull on my old clothes all faded, black Dickies flood pants, black sleeveless tank and black Converse Chucks. I barely make it to the door only to be pulled bodily back to the bed.

"I think we should continue that dream, no? It is too cold anyway, I need someone to warm me."

"Then I'll get you some hot food, let me go," I struggled half-heartedly until there was a knock on our door.

"Roxie, Lancelot, we need you in the Round Table Hall," Jols called us. Sharing a look we shrugged and got dressed, not before pinching and kissing and the like.

* * *

"G? Wh-what--?" I started, my guardian was sitting at the table next to Arthur talking, the atmosphere was incredibly tense. Everyone was looking at me with sad eyes. They knew, they all knew, except for Lancelot.

"Hello pet, it's time."

"Time for what, _sir_?" Lancelot stood in front of me protectively. I smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe… there's something I have to tell you." Tears started to flood my eyes, "G, can I have a few moments, please?"

"Sure pet," G nodded as I led the dark knight away.

"What's going on Roxie? What does that _person_ want with you?" I pulled him in for a passionate kiss against the wall before I broke down and told him about the choice. Needless to say he was angry… at everything.

"I'm sorry, I would rather I see you one last time then never see you at all. I will never love any as I love you." He held me tightly and whispered that he would never stop loving me.

* * *

"So how's this gonna work G?" We stood with the knights, Guinevere and Vanora at the battlements after having said my good-byes.

"You need speed, the amount of speed you had when you first came needs to be mimicked in order for it to work."

"Are you fucking with me? Couldn't you just snap your fingers or something?"

"Where's the fun in that, besides it's more dramatic princess." I had told them all everything, including my real name that had been lost since I was five, Nerina Elaine LaRuse. With a final hug and kiss to all I stood with G on the wall.

"2005, here I come." I whispered as I let myself fall, behind me I could hear him call my name, _Nerina_…

* * *

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me? This is Constable Carrington, are you alright?" A male voice with a British accent addressed me. I felt cold, too cold and wet; blinking I lifted a hand to shield myself from the white beam of the flashlight.

"Yes, I think so?"

"What's you name miss?" I was being lifted from a deep hole… the same one I fell down all those weeks/months/time ago… the one with the blue flames.

"N-Nerina, Nerina Elaine LaRuse. What year is it?" I croaked as they wrapped me in blankets and put me in an ambulance.

"It's the year 2000, Miss LaRuse." Constable Carrington stated.

_**

* * *

A/N: THAT'S IT! Please tell me what you think? Yes there will be a sequel, I can't leave Lancelot hanging like that. This is the final chapter of Blood Heritage I hope you liked it. It's not beta'd because I just wanted to get it out. The newest story will be up as soon as I can get it. SO look for it as "Black Phoenix Rising" Toodles!**_


End file.
